Big Time Decisions
by Franshes
Summary: What should've happened in "Big Time Decision".Set after "Big Time Surprises". What if there was a third person who was also competing for Kendall Knight's heart? What if said person was James Diamond? Will Kendall fall for the Diamond charm? Will the Hollywood pressures allow this might-be new romance? KAMES! Show-verse during Season 3.
1. Two Girls and A Boy

**A/N: Hey guys! So... this is my first attempt at a Kames fic, or actually any fic un-related to Teen Titans but I've read tons of Kames fics and I watch the show continuously so I think I'll do a good job,**

**I don't know, you tell me!**

**R&R!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch. 1: Two Girls and A Boy

Kendall shut the door to apartment 2J and groaned in frustration. This was unbelievable! He spent so much time crying over Jo, and then he took more time to get over her and now, when he was finally able to move on, she had to come back and make everything so confusing again!

"I swear, Kendall, you have the worst luck ever…" Carlos replied sympathetically upon seeing his friend.

"Carlos!" Logan said sternly "That is NOT what you say to a person when you see them stressed out!"

"Sorry," Carlos replied sheepishly.

"He's right though," Kendall replied "I have the worst luck ever…" he then turned to the oldest member of Big Time Rush and the only one who hadn't said anything in all this.

"What do you think?" Kendall asked James softly "What would you do if you were me?"

"I…don't know man," James said, not quite meeting Kendall's eyes "I mean, sure, Lucy's cool and all that but…you and Jo have history together and you've fought hard to remain together, it'd seem kind of a shame that now that she's back, you don't want her. Then again, she's an actress…opportunities like this one are sure to repeat themselves over the years and, well, long-distance relationships suck man, and they usually don't work…"

"Ugh, thanks, that's a great help!" Kendall said, burying his face in a pillow.

'_Of course…there's another, better option…' _James thought but he quickly shook those thoughts away because there was NO WAY Kendall Knight would ever want to have anything with him.

_An hour later (by the Palmwood's Pool) …_

Kendall's indecision, however, was not as warmly accepted by Lucy and Jo, as it had been by his friends.

"Kendall, you HAVE to decide…" Jo said impatiently, arms crossed and a cute pout on her face "I'm not willing to wait forever and I'm sure Lucy's not either…"

"And you'd be right…" Lucy replied walking up to them "Kendall?"

Kendall sighed once again and held his hands up.

"I honestly don't know," he answered truthfully "Both of you girls are so amazing, so unique and special. Jo,"

At this she looked up at him and smiled brightly. Try as he may, he couldn't return her smile.

"I know you and I have history together," he continued "And I honestly do love you, but… I'm not sure a relationship right now would work for both of us…you're just so busy right now with all your acting career and I'm busy too so…I don't know if we'd manage to make it work this time, we barely made it work last time…" he said, making Jo frown.

Kendall then turned to Lucy who merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"Lucy," he said "I love how wild and independent you are, and the fact that you have your own apartment in here with no parental supervision is just- great. Yet, let's face it. You're older than I am, and our interests are different. Besides, I'm not even sure myself that _you're _sure you want to be with me. I saw the way you acted around Beau, and it seemed as if you really were willing to give him a second chance…and that's okay too, I mean, obviously it isn't 'cause he's a cheater and all that but…there are other guys out there, guys who can give you what you want, what you deserve- I'd love to be that special guy for you Lucy…but I don't think I can be," Kendall finished with a sigh.

"So…" Lucy said slowly "You're not choosing either of us?"

"I'm saying I really don't know and that I need time to think!" Kendall said, getting a bit agitated.

"Well…" Jo said slowly "I'll be here for at least another year, filming New Town High, you can have all the time you need…"

"I guess that goes both ways," Lucy replied "But don't get too hopeful, Kendall…I make no promises to stay single forever, and, I assume, neither does Jo…"

"She's right on that," Jo said and both girls walked away from Kendall, Lucy over to God knows where and Jo to join Camille and Tyler over by the pool.

Kendall gave another frustrated sigh before returning to apartment 2J…

"So…how'd it all go with the ladies?" James asked once Kendall had entered the apartment. He was lying across the orange couch, his legs outstretched, reading a magazine.

"Well enough…I guess," Kendall replied, "Where are Carlos and Logan?" he asked, his eyes quickly scanning the room in search for the two missing band members.

"Down by the pool, they wanted to see how you were dealing with, you know, all this, and they left like five minutes ago…" James said, turning a page of his magazine idly.

"Huh, you'd have thought I would've run into them on my way back," Kendall said thoughtfully.

James didn't reply to that.

What he DID say was "Hey, do you think I'd look good in a headshot as a gym instructor?"

"I don't know," Kendall replied, a tiny bit annoyed at his friend's weird obsession with his looks.

"Hey, just saying…" James replied, holding his hands up in defense.

"Can we focus on my problem now? Please?" Kendall asked patiently.

"Sure," James said, throwing the magazine on the nearby table, sitting upright before crossing his arms over his head.

"I don't know James…" Kendall said, staring down at the floor "They're both wonderful girls, they're both special to me, I don't know how I'll be able to choose one over the other…too many choices to make!"

"You have other choices as well," James said softly, not thinking about what he was saying and regretting it immediately afterwards.

"What do you mean?" Kendall replied.

"I-I mean, there are other _girls _here at Palm Woods who'd love to go out with you, maybe give THEM a chance…" James said, almost choking up on the word _girls._

"It wouldn't work," Kendall replied, shaking his head "I don't want just ANY girl James, I want one who's nice and caring, one I can get along with, who'll understand me and, well, Lucy and Jo are both great in all that."

"Well, so are a lot of other people…" James said, getting upset. After all, wasn't _he_ caring? Wasn't _he_ nice? Didn't _he_ and Kendall get along just fine? Didn't _he_ understand Kendall, even better, than Jo and Lucy did?

"I'm not sure I'm following you…" Kendall said, thoroughly confused.

"I mean!" James said, getting up "That there are lots of other people out there who'd be MUCH better for you! People that wouldn't go off to New Zealand and leave you heartbroken! People who wouldn't even look twice at ex-boyfriends when they're with you! People who are a THOUSAND times better for you than any of those two!"

"People like who? Who do you have in mind?" Kendall asked, looking at him strangely. He hadn't been aware that anybody in Palm Woods was in love with him, Jo and Lucy being the only exceptions.

"People like-like-"James stuttered. _Should he tell him now? What would happen if he did?_

"Like…?" Kendall encouraged James to go on, genuinely curious.

"People like me, idiot," James said softly, before pressing his lips gently but firmly to Kendall's own.

He pulled away after about 10 seconds, Kendall hadn't pushed him away, but he hadn't kissed him back either.

"Well?" James said staring at Kendall's dumb-struck expression.

That's when he felt Kendall's fist collide with his jaw…

**A/N: And that was the first chapter, what do you think?**

**If you like it I have chapter 2 ready already!**

**Review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	2. I Know Everything About You

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews I got for last chapter! They definitely inspired me to keep going.**

**I must say I was touched, I never expected my idols to read, much less reply to my story.**

**I was motivated to write this story after reading many wonderful Kames fics by Love and Heartz and Randomnes-Is-My-Specialty and I was definitely not expecting to have them read my stories so, thank you, your stories were definitely the ones who made me a Kames fan and made me write this.**

**With that said, I also appreciate the many other wonderful reviews I got from all of you.**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-Love and Heartz**

**-Randomness-Is-My-Specialty**

**-roxashasboxers**

**-I'mJustAVirusInsideYourHead**

**-TeresaRusherForever**

**-Powah**

**-JamesxKendallxKames**

**-xxbtrbaby**

**-EthanLover**

**-LMACBTR84**

**-zombiekillah**

**MissyLove4Life**

**-Laura**

**You guys rock!**

**Anyways here's next chapter...hope you like it.**

**BTW: I usually update during weekends so next chapter might not be up untill next Fri. however, I do promise it'll be up by the end of this week.**

**Without further ado,**

**On with the story...**

**DISCLAIMER: I CANNOT THINK OF A CREATIVE WAY OF SAYING THIS SO I WILL JUST GO FOR THE SIMPLE, TRAGIC TRUTH, I DO NOT OWN BTR OR IT WOULD DEFINITELY NOT BE A KIDS' SHOW...**

Ch. 2: I Know Everything About You

"What the HELL?" Kendall exclaimed, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

James just stared at him, his hand pressing softly on the forming bruise in his jaw, left by Kendall's punch.

"Well," Kendall huffed "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"What _can _I say?" James said softly, his voice a pitch higher for he was fighting back tears "I already said everything…I like you, Kendall, I really do- I care about you a lot more than a friend cares for another friend…I might even be in lo-" he began but Kendall cut across him.

"Don't even say it," he said.

James hung his head low, feeling more miserable than ever. He'd had his crush on Kendall for nearly four years now! Why did he suddenly let it slip?

"I thought you were into girls," Kendall said simply after a while of uncomfortable silence.

"I am," James said "But…I'm also into guys, I'm bi…"

"I never heard you talking about liking a guy before," Kendall said, avoiding his gaze.

"Well, I was afraid…" James said "You guys might've thought I was weird and then I'd have lost you guys' friendship and that meant too much for me to lose…"

"So, have you ever, you know, had anything with a guy?" Kendall asked.

"Sure," James said shrugging "I used to date Sean Dekker back at our old school…"

"Sean Dekker? The captain of our school's hockey team? He's gay? No way!" Kendall said.

"Technically, the term is bisexual and yes, yes he is…" James said.

"Anyone else I should know about?" Kendall asked, shocked at the many secrets his best friend had been keeping from him.

"Umm…no, not really. Back at home it was only Sean and a couple of one night-stands with some hookers in a bar near my house. Then here, well, I was with Guitar Dude a couple of times."

"Guitar Dude? Seriously?" Kendall asked incredulously.

"Hey! He's not as crazy as he appears to be! He's actually sweet and kind and…well, comprehensive of my little…issue," James defended his former lover.

"Then there's me," Kendall finished finally and with a shudder.

James shrugged.

"I guess," he said "Unless you count that one time with Jett…"

"Jett? Jett Stetson? How in the world did THAT happen?" Kendall asked "You guys hate each other!"

"Well, yeah," James admitted with a shrug "But still, he's- uh- pretty hot, I mean, not hotter than me obviously but, yeah, still hot and…well, we were tired and curious and it was a party, everyone else was having a great time and so we thought, you know, why not? AND…we've gotten way off topic and way too personal…"

"Agreed" Kendall replied, awkwardly.

They remained in the uncomfortable silence before Kendall broke it with another sigh.

"Listen James," he began "I think its- cool, really-that you have…uh, feelings for me but, uh, the fact remains that I-like girls, alright?"

James sighed, feeling his heart break into a million tiny pieces. He had expected this, he didn't know why it hurt as much as it did, but it did.

"I know," he replied and then, in a bitter tone he added "Choose Jo, and be done with it."

"Whoa- where did that come from?" Kendall asked "Major way to switch off the topic…"

"What more is there to talk about?" James asked, still in the bitter tone "I like you, yeah, but you'll never choose me, meanwhile, you have two girls who both would like to date you, I think Jo's better for you than Lucy ever will…"

"O-Kay…" Kendall said slowly "Are you sure you're okay with, uh, everything man?"

"Sure," James said with shrug, avoiding Kendall's gaze at all costs.

"I'm, uh, sorry for punching you," Kendall said apologetically.

James just shrugged once more.

"I've had worse," he replied.

"I…guess I'll see you later then," Kendall said awkwardly.

"Later," James replied, returning to his magazine.

With another sigh, Kendall exited apartment 2J in search of the two girls.

He went down to Palm Wood's pool and nearly fainted in surprise at what he saw.

Carlos and Logan were near the Palm Wood's pool, engaged in a fierce lip-lock.

_´Seriously?' _Kendall thought _'My three best friends were all gay and I never noticed?' _

He hid behind a plant as Carlos and Logan disentangled themselves from each other, he was careful to be near enough to them so he could hear what they were saying without being seen.

Logan gave Carlos a quick peck on the lips before embracing him and pulling him into his lap.

Carlos giggled.

"Logie, stop it!" he said "Just because everyone in Palm Wood's minus our best friends know s that we're dating doesn't mean we should go all PDA on them! Besides, James and or Kendall could come down at any minute and see us!"

"They won't be coming down anytime soon," Logan replied "Kendall's busy avoiding both Jo and Lucy and James will take the rest of the afternoon reading that magazine to discover new tips to make him look 'prettier'."

"Still," Carlos replied pushing Logan's hands down when they attempted to draw him close for another kiss "We shouldn't push our luck,"

"When do you think we should tell them? About us, I mean?" Logan asked softly.

Carlos gave a soft sigh.

"I don't know, Logie," he answered "I really do love you, and I have no problem with showing the rest of the world you're mine but…they might not be as comprehensive as our other friends and…well, telling Camille was bad enough, even though she took it well in the end, but, what if James and Kendall can't understand? I can't lose my best friends Logie!"

Kendall felt his stomach tighten into an unpleasant knot. He couldn't believe Carlos and Logan thought he and James would stop being their friends just because they were gay. Now he could understand why James had also kept his bisexuality a secret from all of them for all these years. It all came down to the same thing: fear.

He then remained hidden, watching as both Carlos and Logan got up and headed to the other side to get some smoothies. He was about to get out of his hiding place when he saw Jo and Camille walking together and remembered James' advice. The butterflies in his stomach going crazy, he decided he'd rather wait and hear what they were talking about before interrupting them.

"I don't know, Camille," Jo was saying "He just won't make up his mind, and I'm pretty sure he's purposefully avoiding me ever since I came back. I think it would be a lot easier if he'd just say that he wanted to be with Lucy. That way, I'd know he's moved on and I'd try to do the same! All this indecision is killing me!"

"Boys," Camille said, rolling her eyes "They complicate everything…"

"So," Jo said "Enough about me. How's it going for you? Logan's gay now? I saw him and Carlos holding hands in the smoothies' line. How'd that happen? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine with it, really," Camille said "Logan's a great guy but, when he was with me, he never smiled as brightly, his laugh was never as merry as it is when he's with Carlos. I mean, sure, it hurt when they came out to me but hey, at least it made sense then. I finally understood why I had never been able to make Logan truly happy. It hadn't been me, it was just, his tastes were different…if you know what I mean…and I'm glad Carlos can make him happy."

Just then, Lucy came to the two girls, from the other direction. For once, the wild-haired, strong, sarcastic rocker girl seemed depressed. In fact, her eyes were glassy, her nose a bit pink, as though she'd recently been crying.

"I see I'm not the only one upset that Kendall can't make up his mind," Lucy commented upon joining the girls.

Jo shook her head as Camille rubbed her arm sympathetically.

"Maybe we could talk the guys into telling us what he's thought so far, I mean, they're his best friends, he's bound to have told them something about all this…" Lucy said.

Camille raised an eyebrow at her.

"You want to harass Carlos and Logan into telling us if Kendall has told them which girl he's planning on choosing?" she asked.

Lucy nodded.

Camille grinned evilly.

"I like you," she said "You're smart, you're mean, which isn't very common in a girl around here…"

"Thanks," Lucy replied "I'll take that as a compliment,"

"It is," Jo said, rubbing her eyes which were threatening to tear up again "Camille just has a weird way of delivering them,"

"So…how to get them to spill whatever secrets they might know?" Camille asked "I mean, right now they're still in the smoothie line and, judging by the size of it, I'd say they're going to be there for a while, should we wait for them here? Or should we go to them?"

"Or," Jo said "We can ask James, who's coming our way right now…"

Kendall's head quickly whipped to the other side where, as Jo had said, James was slowly approaching them.

_'Please' _Kendall silently begged _'Please don't say anything stupid…'_

"Hey girls," James said uninterested as he set his towel near the pool and set up his bags and stuff. It was time for his mid-afternoon tanning.

"Hey James," the three girls replied in unison.

James took off his shirt and put a pair of sunglasses on, beginning to rub sun tan lotion on his skin.

Kendall watched, transfixed as he followed with his gaze James' strong, muscular arms rub the sun tan lotion on his skin.

His lips suddenly becoming very dry, Kendall licked them as he continued to watch James rub the lotion over his body, his toned legs and, most importantly, his washboard abs which were so perfect-

Kendall quickly snapped out of his dirty thoughts concerning his band-mate as he heard them begin to talk again.

"James," Lucy began "You're like, Kendall's best friend, aren't you?"

"Yeah," James said, eyes narrowing "Why?"

"So…you'd know if he was planning to make a big decision, such as, oh, I don't know, date either me or Jo?" Lucy said.

"If he'd decided already, which he hasn't yet, then yeah, I'd know…" James said.

"Oh come on, James!" Jo said, dropping all the pretense "You've GOT to know!"

"I honestly don't," James said "He likes both of you girls, so much…" he added, and Kendall was sure he could hear the bitter tone in which James said it.

"Okay then," Camille said, dejectedly "I guess we'll see you around, James,"

"One thing I WILL tell you, though," James said, making the girls stop and turn to look back at him.

"Yeah?" Lucy asked him.

"Kendall's a great guy, and whoever of you he chooses…you're so damn lucky, you have NO idea. He's sweet, he's nice, he's caring. He's the best guy anyone could ever find and definitely the best of friends. Both of you girls have done stuff which has hurt him in the past. Don't let that happen again." James threatened "Carlos, Logan, and I could cure Kendall of heartbreak once, but we won't be able to do it again, so, if any of you are planning on messing with his heart, you better leave now and go mess with somebody else…"

The girls all nodded, suddenly scared by the cold glare James was giving them, and Kendall watched as they walked away, and then he returned his gaze to James, not knowing why his speech had got him feeling hot all over.

**A/N: And there it is. Still interested? Leave a review!**

**BTW: This will NOT be one of those stories where Jo and/or Lucy goes all bitchy and everything since I actually like both characters so...you've been told.**

**Also, was anyone else kind of let down by the actual episode? I mean, does he stay with Jo or not?**

**Review Time!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	3. I Come Out

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Here's next chapter as promised! Hope you didn't mind the week-long wait but...yeah, schoolwork's not easy on me, lol. Anyways thank you to all those who reviewed/fav./alerted this story. You're awesome!**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-JamesxKendallxKames3**

**-olivetree2122**

**-Powah**

**-NekoYaoiLover07**

**-itsdeezynomee**

**-Laura**

**-all the Anonymous reviews I got**

**-Layra**

**-Barbed Wire Halo**

**-suicidalwerewolf**

**-Randomness-Is-My-Specialty**

**-Akirealev697**

**-roxashasboxers**

**-ammg**

**-Misty-Marie-Maslow**

**-PolarisxLove**

**-CarganFever**

**-Carphanie**

**Whew! Long List! NOT that I mind though, in fact, that's what's motivated me to keep on writing the story, keep it up guys!**

**Just a MINOR warning, there's a reason why this story is rated M, it's not shown AS MUCH in this chapter but in does include some light smut so you've been warned...**

**ENJOY!**

Ch. 3: I Come Out

The rest of the day passed without any major drama happening. Finally, it was dinner time. Since Mama Knight and Katie were out on a trip to Minnesota to see Kendall's grandmother, the boys were allowed to order pizza. Since it was a Friday, the boys were planning on watching action movies the rest of the evening.

As James and Carlos arranged the couches and sorted out the movies they'd watch, Kendall and Logan served the pizza in plates and the soda in cups. Logan then grabbed a bowl and emptied the bag of recently-made microwave popcorn in it.

Kendall then emptied a bag of Hershey chocolates into another bowl, and they were set.

The guys decided to start their movie night lightly and so they chose Fast Five as their first movie.

While James was setting it up, Kendall commented casually to Carlos and Logan

"So, I saw you two down by the pool today,"

Carlos choked on the coke he was drinking and Logan stopped chewing his pizza, both of them staring at Kendall with fear-filled eyes.

"You did?" Logan asked softly after swallowing.

"Yeah," Kendall said "Why didn't you tell us you guys were gay? Why didn't you tell us you were dating?"

"You are?" James exclaimed "How come I didn't know that?"

"We're sorry, it's just, we thought- we were scared you guys wouldn't understand, scared that you guys would call us freaks and stuff…you don't think that, do you?" Carlos asked, fearfully.

"What? No way!" James said, and then let out a relieved sigh "And here I thought I was the only one…"

"Huh?" Now it was Logan and Carlos' turn to seem confused.

"James is- uh- bi," Kendall said simply.

"Really?" Logan asked, looking at James incredulously.

"Yep," James said nodding, and then added "Man, it feels good to finally be able to tell the truth!"

"Agreed," Carlos replied.

_A couple of hours later…_

The boys were all watching the Exorcism of Emily Rose now, all in their nightclothes (which, for boys, it means only boxers). Carlos and Logan, who no longer had to hide their relationship, were cuddled up with each other. In his excitement, Carlos was playing with his plastic cup, which was still partly filled with soda, twirling it around.

"Stop that," Logan said firmly "You're going to spill it,"

"No I won't Logie," Carlos said.

"Carlitos, I swear, you're going to make a mess!" Logan said, annoyed at his boyfriend's childish behavior.

Kendall tried to concentrate on the movie, but he was finding James' body very distracting.

Only in his boxers, James Diamond seemed like the Greek god Apollo, his toned arms and legs, and his firm abs all visible. His eyes trailed downwards to the V-shape abdomen, his black boxers hanging tightly to his hips, leaving little to the imagination.

James was oblivious to Kendall's intense staring; he was too into the movie in order to notice. Absent-mindedly, he ran his hand through his hair, which, because it was nighttime, was not perfectly impeccable.

Kendall watched James' hand, wishing it could be him that was running his hand through James' hair.

Thoughts like this one scared him, and he quickly shook them away, trying hard to concentrate on the movie. Or else to imagine either Jo or Lucy, and their soft, curvy bodies. But for some reasons thoughts as these did not give him the same reaction as imagining James' body did.

He reached out for a chocolate, at the same time James did and their hands brushed together for a few moments, leaving them both with tingling sensations and blushing faces.

Suddenly, there was a shriek and Kendall looked left to see Carlos and Logan both springing upwards, Carlos' cup lay on the side, its contents spilled, evidently, on Carlos' front, though some had spilled on the couch.

James snickered as he got up as well and went to fetch napkins.

Carlos and Logan sat down again, avoiding the stained couch.

"See? I TOLD you, you'd spill it!" Logan scolded. Carlos hung his head low in shame.

Logan took the napkins from James and began trying to dry Carlos' stained boxers.

It didn't have the desired effect; instead all four teens watched as Carlos grew instantly hard, the outlines of his erection quite visible through his boxers. Logan too, stopped trying to innocently clean up Carlos' mess and instead started flat-out palming him through his underwear. Carlos let out soft moans and pants, while the two older members of Big Time Rush tried hard not to gag.

"Guys?" James asked weakly "Can you at least- you know- not here?"

Needing no more words, Carlos and Logan both got up, said goodnight to the other two and left to their shared room, where soft noises could be heard afterwards.

"Well, at least they aren't that loud…" James said, trying hard not to sound grossed out.

"Yeah," Kendall agreed.

They both looked at each other, it was the first time they'd been alone that day after James had declared his love for Kendall.

"Do you…want to continue watching?" James asked, awkwardly.

Kendall shook his head, his cheeks quickly coloring.

"I think we should, uh, get to bed…obviously not like them!" he said alarmed.

James rolled his eyes.

"I figured," he replied "Hey, just because I like you, it doesn't mean I plan on raping you or something…everything's still the same between us, okay?"

"Well, alright then," Kendall said finally.

And with no more words, both teens went to their room, got on their respective beds and drifted off to sleep.

Kendall woke up a couple of hours later due to James moaning on the bed beside him. Wondering if he was feeling ill, or something, Kendall decided to get up and check on him.

He was about to wake James up when he heard it.

"_Kendall," _James moaned in his sleep.

Kendall froze. This couldn't be happening, James was dreaming, about him?

"_Oh God, Kendall," _James moaned again _"Kendall you're so tight, you feel so good."_

Kendall had to jam his fist into his mouth to keep from crying out loud.

James wasn't just dreaming about him. He was having a wet dream about him. Even by the dim light, and under the covers, he could see James growing hard.

After a while though, James quieted down, and Kendall decided to go to sleep again and pretend like what he'd just heard had never happened…

**A/N: Kindda short but I promise to make it up in next chapter. BTW, there is a reason why this story is rated M, it contains smut. I will warn you beforehand but if you choose to read, it's at your own risk.**

**That said,**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	4. Confusing Dreams

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's next chapter! Things start to heat up...Just saying!It's longer than last one too, as promised...**

**Once again, thank you to all those wonderful people who fav./alerted/reviewed this story.**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-Layra (who sent me like four reviews, thank you sweetheart, I appreciate your enthusiasm!)**

**-AgonyJade**

**-Akirealev697**

**-Love and Heartz (awesome job with your new one-shot stories like always!)**

**-SWACGleekFreak**

**-LoveSparkle**

**-Morte Giver**

**-The many anonymous reviews I got...**

**-roxashasboxers**

**-Overdramatic**

**-SParkie96**

**-surfsexy (love that penname, I'm just randomly saying, but I love it)**

**-itsdeezynomee**

**-Kogan4ever (wow...Kogan fan reading Kames fics? Respect.)**

**-waitingFORthePERFECTsong9092 **

**Whew! Another long list! Loving it so far! Keep it up guys!**

**ENJOY!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch. 4: Confusing Dreams 

After that day, things settled back down to normal. Or, well, as normal as they could be with all the major changes that had happened.

Mama Knight and Katie had returned on Sunday and Carlos and Logan as well as James had come out to them as well.

Mama Knight was shocked, to say the least, and she immediately began to give them "the talk" especially to Carlos and Logan who, after all, were dating and currently shared a room. But other than that, she really didn't give them a hard time.

Katie had said she was cool with it, and so far, she seemed to be.

The only change was James.

People at Palm Woods had already known Carlos and Logan were dating, but it came as a major surprise to find out that handsome, perfect James Diamond had a thing for guys as well as girls.

Before, James had always been a girl- magnet.

Now, he was both a girl AND guy-magnet. A fact which Kendall found bothered him, much more than it should have.

For example, right now, he was having a hard time stomaching James flirting with countless people at the Palm Woods pool

Kendall sighed, frustrated as he watched a brunette, blue-eyed girl with huge, fake, breasts wrap her anorexic arms around James' neck, hugging him close to her or (as it seemed to Kendall) trying to choke him. Meanwhile, James not only had his left arm wrapped around another curly, blonde-haired girl but was being overly-flirtatious with a guy. A new guy, some wanna-be cello player named Mart or Max or something like that.

Deciding he'd watched James long enough, and that he had enough problems as it was, Kendall got up and went up to apartment 2J. After all, it was a freaking Monday! They were all supposed to be studying for tomorrow's biology test! Not drooling over James Diamond!

On the way up, he met with Jo and once again felt the pang of guilt he always felt around her, he hated making her wait like this, hated to see her suffer over him even though (being the great actress that she was) she managed to hide it well.

"Hey Jo," he said awkwardly.

"Kendall," she said smiling.

"How have you been doing?" Kendall asked her politely.

"Awesome! You? James taking care of you as always?" Jo asked.

"W-what? No! He is SO not taking-taking care of me, that's- that's-"Kendall stuttered madly.

"Relax Kendall," Jo said with a laugh "I only meant to say he's a really good friend…always taking care that you're okay and all…"

"Oh-yeah-right…" Kendall said awkwardly. God, he'd looked like an idiot, jumping to conclusions like that, he was turning paranoid.

"I-uh-heard he was bisexual, by the way," Jo said "Did you know anything about that?"

"No," Kendall said "I had no clue until recently…"

"Oh well," Jo said shrugging "I saw him and the new guy, Mark, down by the pool today and they seemed so cute together. Mark really does like James a lot; I think they'd make an awesome couple! Maybe you could help me by, I don't know, setting them up or something?"

"I-uh-I don't know…" Kendall said, his hands clenching into fists "James- he's not like that- he's not the guy who'll just go with anybody, he needs to know them first, trust them. You know what I mean?"

"I certainly do…" Jo said, "Oh well, guess Mark will have to keep trying then,"

"Yeah," Kendall said, forcing a smile, forcing his hands to relax as well. He couldn't understand why he was suddenly boiling furious with this Mark-guy. And, in a way, he did. Mark was trying to steal something that was _his. _James was Kendall's property- WHOA. Kendall quickly shook those thoughts away too. James was NOT his property, he and James weren't anything but best friends and he really shouldn't mind who James was going out with. And yet, he DID mind. Kendall realized, with rising dread that he DID care. Kendall wouldn't be able to bear it if he saw James with anybody else. In his mind, James could only ever belong with him.

But that couldn't be right- he wasn't gay, right? He liked girls, and their full breasts, and long hair and soft, creamy skin. He loved their bodies, so curvy and perfumed. And yet…he couldn't keep his mind off the way James' body had looked, really appealing after watching him rub sun-tan lotion over his body on Friday.

Kendall groaned.

He needed a nap.

A nap would help clear his thoughts.

A nap would take away all those confusing thoughts from his head.

And so that's what he went to do…

_"Oh, James, harder!" Kendall panted as he felt James slam into him from behind, both their bodies covered in sweat._

_"K-Kendall, you're so tight, you feel so good, baby, so, so good!" James purred in his ear, turning Kendall on even more._

_"You're so big, you feel so good inside me!" Kendall panted, feeling James enter him once more._

_Suddenly, Kendall screamed so loudly, he was sure he wouldn't be able to sing for at least a week._

_James smirked._

_"Looks like I found it," he said huskily._

_"J-James, oh, God, JAMES!" Kendall screamed as James continued hitting his prostate dead-on._

_"I-I'm going to come Kendall!" James groaned._

_"Oh God, so am I…" Kendall panted_

Kendall woke up with a start. He couldn't believe the dream he'd just had. What was wrong with him? James was supposed to be his best friend and NOTHING else…

Slightly embarrassed, he noticed his big bulge and sighed, knowing it would not go away on its own.

He got up and headed towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him and locking it.

As he moved his own hand along his length he tried to concentrate on anything, girls, Jo, Lucy, in bikinis, under him, moaning out his name. But to his despair, he found none of those images brought him even close to release.

Finally, and against his will he began to imagine James. The way his voice had sounded so low and husky in his dream. The way he'd looked coating sun-tan on his skin, on his defined abs and traveling even lower into the V-shaped abdomen to the part which was hidden by his swim trunks.

It didn't take long for Kendall to get his release after that.

Ashamed at what he'd just done, Kendall cleaned up and then exited the bathroom.

In order to keep his mind and thoughts from James, Kendall decided to grab a snack from the kitchen.

To his dismay, he found James in there, shirtless and doing push-ups.

"Hey," he said, trying to get his voice to sound natural.

"Hey Kendall," James said, now doing push-ups with just his left hand.

"Umm…why are you doing push-ups in the kitchen?" Kendall asked, trying to sound uninterested, unaffected.

"'Cause the gym downstairs is FULL man, literally, there's no breathing space due to all the people in there!" James complained, switching to his right arm.

"Oh then, well, it's good that-that you can still exercise in here…" Kendall said, trying hard not to notice how strong James' arms looked flexing as they supported his weight, or how his delicious-looking washboard abs contracted slightly with every push-up he did, or how downright sexy James' face looked, a little sweaty due to all the work-out.

"Yep," James replied "So…how come you haven't told Jo yet?"

"Huh? Told her? Told her what?" Kendall asked, a little disoriented due to all the dirty thoughts he was having over James at the moment.

James stopped doing push-ups and sat up; looking up at Kendall as though he'd lost his mind.

"Duh, that you like her, of course, that you choose her, you know, over Lucy?" he said.

That made Kendall snap out of whatever trance James' body had left him in.

"Oh!" he exclaimed "Oh that, yes, well, you see…I haven't really, DECIDED yet, it's just…it's taking a little bit longer than I thought I just- I'll do it soon though,"

He mentally cursed himself for seeming so uncollected in front of James.

"Sure man, good luck on that," James said, and Kendall did not miss the fact that James avoided his gaze the whole time he said this.

"Are you- uh- going to study for tomorrow's biology test?" Kendall asked, lamely.

"I guess…" James said.

"Do you-uh- want to study together?" Kendall asked.

James shrugged.

"Sure," he said "Just let me go get a quick shower first, I hate being all sweaty…"

"Sure," Kendall replied, not looking at him, and now having to fight back the images of a naked James in the bathroom.

While he waited for James to get out of the shower, Kendall sat down on the orange couch, the textbooks in front of him.

He didn't notice when he started slipping into a slumber.

_Steam covered every part of the bathroom. _

_James and Kendall were on the shower, both naked, sweat glistening in their bodies due to the heat produced from the steaming hot water._

_They were making out, their bodies so intertwined it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began._

_Suddenly, James slid down, trailing kisses down Kendall's body, making the blonde boy gasp in pleasure._

_James got down on his knees and took the tip of Kendall's throbbing member into his mouth, causing Kendall to moan and close his eyes, taking in all the pleasure._

_James then began to take more of Kendall into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks, rejoicing in each of Kendall's pants and moans._

_He then began to deep throat Kendall, while playing with his balls, making the smaller boy scream out his name, grabbing fistfuls of his sacred hair._

_It was all too much for Kendall who then came in James' mouth with a scream of his name._

_James swallowed it all._

_"Mm…" he said "Kendall…Kendall…"_

"KENDALL!"

Kendall awoke with a start as James shook him awake. He'd fallen asleep on the couch, waiting for him to come out.

"W-what?" he asked, a bit woozy from his dream, but not enough to not notice the raging hard-on he currently had from his dream. Embarrassed, he covered it with a nearby cushion.

"You were moaning, and you said my name, several times," James said, looking at him strangely.

"Did I?" Kendall said, trying to stop the blush that was slowly creeping up his cheeks.

"Yeah," James said "What were you dreaming about?"

"I can't remember," Kendall lied.

"Oh well," James said with a shrug "Ready to study?"

"Yeah," Kendall said.

They were half-way through the review when James accidentally dropped his pencil and it rolled over to Kendall's side.

"I'll get it!" Kendall offered but James shook his head.

"No, I got it, no worries, read next question," James said as he got on his hands and feet to retrieve his pencil, inadvertently giving Kendall a great view of his ass, immediately making Kendall's thoughts to flash back to his dreams.

He stuttered a couple of times while reading the question and finally had to excuse himself to go to the bathroom, leaving a confused James behind.

Once in the bathroom, Kendall let his mind wander to all the dirty thoughts he'd had about James that day…his dreams…James sucking him off. It didn't take long for Kendall to come, just like last time.

He then cleaned up once more and then went to the kitchen to continue his study session with James.

When he entered, James immediately turned his gaze away from him, trying to stifle his laughter.

"What? What's wrong?" Kendall asked, not finding anything funny about his current situation.

"Your-uh- your zipper's down…" James said, and then he burst out laughing, not able to hold it in anymore and making Kendall turn even redder…

**A/N: There. Still no proper smut but we're getting there...things are heating up.**

**I promise next chapter's exciting! Look forward to it!**

**REVIEW TIME! Reviews inspire me to write more, more quickly**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	5. I Choose You

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's next chapter, as exciting as promised!**

**So, did anyone watch "Big Time Babysitting"? What did you guys think of the episode? I thought it was hilarious but I would've liked for Lucy to get a proper goodbye scene and more jendall fluff...then again it's just me.**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed/favd./alerted this story.**

**This list is shorter than last time's but, nonetheless, I'm glad people are still liking it. I trust you'll like this chapter as well.**

**With that said,**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-VampyricDemonHobo**

**-ChelziSchmidt**

**-Love and Heartz**

**-Layra (once again, I'm flattered by how much you like the story, I hope I don't disappoint you in further chapters)**

**-Powah**

**-JamazingKamesLover**

**-Randomness-Is-My-Specialty (I have a special request to ask of you...can you plz, PLZ, update "Where It Began"? I'm suffering, literally SUFFERING for the wait)**

**-AkireAlev**

**-Barbed Wire Halo**

**-Obliviousblitz**

**-darkprincess1791**

**-itsdeezynome**

**You guys are ALL awesome!**

**PS. I have a long weekend this week so I may be able to upload TWO chapters but that depends on the amount of reviews I get so...just saying.**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

The week passed and as it went it confused Kendall even more.

His dreams about James now happened every single night, a fact which was an embarrassing one due to the fact that Kendall woke up with a boner every time and was having a hard time hiding it from his fellow roommate.

Plus, it affected his schoolwork, because his attention was constantly wandering to James and his dreams about him.

Another curious thing is that Kendall turned very awkward around James. Always tripping, or falling, over small stuff whenever James was around. This often got him in trouble with Gustavo who kept yelling at him all through the week that he was messing up dance routines.

His friends all noticed the changes but they assumed it was just nervousness over which girl he was going to pick.

Friday finally came, and Kendall felt relieved. No more schoolwork or dance routines for two full days.

Plus, they had been awarded yet another Friday without any parental supervision because Mama Knight and Katie had won two nights at a nearby beach resort at some contest Katie had entered (Kendall couldn't guess how his sister always seemed to win every contest she entered).

The four BTR boys all entered the apartment joyous that it was weekend time. Carlos and Logan said that they had a date in a nearby restaurant but that they'd be back before 10:00 p.m in order to do something with the other two. They left to go to their room to change their clothes into more formal ones, leaving James and Kendall alone. Again.

"Well, uh, anyways, I was planning to head down to the pool as it is…swim for a little while, and besides, Mark invited me out for a smoothie," James said "Want to come?"

"Mark?" Kendall said quietly, slamming his fist on a nearby table, startling James "Since when do you two get along?"

"You know him?" James asked.

"One of the new guys? Wants to become a cello player? Yeah, I know him…" Kendall said "I also know he can be a real jerk at times."

"Well…I don't know. I think he's pretty nice and all, who knows? I might accept his offer to take me out on a date some time…" James said.

"Can _I_ go down with you to the pool?" Kendall asked, choosing to ignore James' last comment.

"Sure…" James said, still a bit bewildered by Kendall's sudden change in mood.

"I'll meet you downstairs, I have to get my swim trunks first," Kendall said.

James nodded, and grabbed a towel and left.

Kendall purposefully selected his red swim trunks with black stripes in them. They hugged his body tightly, outlining the contours of his lower abdomen while showing off his impressive abs, almost every bit as toned as James'.

Once he made sure his appearance seemed sexually appealing, Kendall went down to the pool.

His selection of clothing had the desired effect.

Guys and girls alike stopped what they were doing when he was walking up to James, checking him out.

James himself was talking to Mark, drinking a blueberry smoothie when he saw Kendall and began choking on it.

'_Damn!' _James thought _'Did Kendall **seriously **have to wear that? Does he know how hard that makes it for me not to jump him right here and now?'_

"Guys," Kendall said with a cold nod in Mark's direction and a warm smile in James'.

"K-Kendall," James stuttered, mentally slapping himself for doing so.

"I was just heading to get an ice cream, James, want one?" Kendall asked, ignoring Mark completely.

"I-yeah- sure…that'd be nice…" James accepted weakly.

When Kendall came back he found, to his delight, that Mark had left already, but James was now talking to Camille, Lucy, and Jo.

"Like I said," he heard James tell them "I don't know anything about which girl he's going to choose, he hasn't made up his mind yet."

Kendall closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he couldn't believe he was actually going to do this, but he was.

Taking yet another deep, calm, steadying breath he walked up to them.

Immediately, all four pairs of eyes (Lucy's, Jo's, Camille's, and James') were on him.

"Actually," he said "I already did."

"Well…?" Camille said, impatiently "Who do you pick?"

James tensed up and he immediately got up.

"I…really shouldn't be here," he said, trying to flee the place.

"Stay," Kendall told him firmly.

"No, Kendall, I'd much rather-"James said but Kendall cut across him.

"Really, James, stay," he said and gave him a warning glare that made James sit back down, against his will, to hear what the blonde boy was going to say.

Kendall sighed before continuing.

"Lucy," he began "I think you're amazing, and I've never met someone quite as interesting as you, as fun as you, but you still don't convince me that it's me you want by your side. Plus, I think that, deep down, we're just way too different, and you deserve better."

Lucy frowned but said nothing. James stood up, but remained there, waiting to hear what Kendall was going to say next, knowing (or thinking that he knew) what Kendall was going to say next.

"Jo," Kendall began "You are, possibly the sweetest, loveliest girl I've ever met and I love you, yeah, but it's not the kind of love one has for a girlfriend. Rather, I think we'd work out a lot better as just friends. That way, when a new opportunity such as last one comes your way, I won't be an obstacle for it. You are, after all, a great actress…"

"So," Lucy said, trying her hardest not to sound exasperated "We're back at square one. You can't decide which of us to pick…"

"Oh, I've decided, alright," Kendall said simply.

"WELL?" all three girls said impatiently.

Kendall said nothing.

Instead, he walked over to James and slipped his arms around his waist, pulling him close to him.

"What are you doing?" James hissed.

"I choose you," Kendall whispered in James' ear, causing James' eyes to widen, making said boy tremble. He suddenly became aware of Kendall's fingers which were slowly caressing his entire body, making him shiver even more, unconsciously arching into Kendall's touch.

The girls, who, despite the whispering, had heard everything, were shocked, to say the least.

"Sorry," Kendall said, looking up to them apologetically before resuming to kiss James' neck. James by now had been reduced to a moaning mess. It shocked Kendall how James let himself be completely dominated by him, like Kendall could do anything to him and he'd comply.

Lucy smiled and shook her head incredulously.

"How in the world didn't I see this coming?" she asked before adding "Congratulations guys, now, if that was all…I'm leaving."

Jo gave a small laugh.

"And here I thought you'd help me set James and Mark up," she said simply before adding as well "Congratulations James, you were right, he IS a great guy…"

"Thanks," was all James could gasp out, Kendall's kisses leaving him literally breathless, yearning for more.

As soon as the girls had left, Kendall pulled away from James.

"What- what was that?" James asked, still dazed by Kendall's kisses, Kendall's touches.

"The truth," Kendall answered simply.

"You mean that?" James asked him, his tone hopeful.

Kendall nodded before pulling James in for another kiss, this time, right on the lips.

James moaned.

This kiss was so different from their first one.

For starters, Kendall was participating in it now, his lips moving along James'.

It was also, oh, so much more intense, so passionate.

James moaned again, Kendall's mouth feeling so good on his own. Kendall used this opportunity to get his tongue inside James' mouth, their tongues battling for dominance but James eventually letting Kendall win. He moaned again and Kendall's tongue massaged his own, beginning to feel dizzy from lack of oxygen.

Rather breathless, they both pulled back to stare lovingly into each other.

The whole of Palm Woods who'd been down at the pool had witnessed their little show. Now, several people were whistling, or else clapping, making both BTR boys blush.

"So…." Kendall said, grabbing James' hand in his own "You're my best friend and all that and I really don't know a proper way to ask you out but-"

"Yes Kendall," James answered immediately "Of course I'll go out with you, of course I'll be your boyfriend, you don't even have to ask…"

"Boyfriends?" Kendall asked, looking into James' eyes, still holding on to his hand.

"Boyfriends." James agreed.

And they kissed once more to seal the deal…

**A/N: And, that's it for this chapter. Did you like it? I did, I enjoyed writing it, and then re-read it several times to see if I still liked it, and I did. But...you guys tell me. It WAS a little short, I'll give you that but I promise to make up for it in later chapters.**

**Now we can finally begin focusing more in the Kames fluff (and smut) which will be more obvious from this point on.**

**REVIEW! Reviews get shouts out and motivate me to keep posting weekly!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	6. Moral Support

**A/N: Hey guys! I was so moved by all the reviews I got this weekend that I decided to definitely post next chapter so here it is, hope you like it! Granted, it IS more of like a filler chapter but...I still hope you like it.**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-itsdeezynomee**

**-Love and Heartz**

**-AkireAlev**

**-Layra**

**-Randomness-Is-My-Specialty (PS. I loved loved loved your new one-shot "I Hate Waiting" but please...I'm dying for next chapter of Where It Began *dies of a heart attack because of anxiety over waiting*just saying, lol...)**

**-Obliviousblitz**

**-Joshua**

**-WyattWhite**

**-xxbtrbaby**

**-loverofreading**

**-fuzzybuzz21**

**-Barbed Wire Halo**

**-lizzie wars**

**Whew! Kind of a long list but, as I've said before, I DON'T MIND AT ALL! I love it! Keep it up guys!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch. 6: Moral Support

Laughing, giggling, Kendall half-dragged James up to the apartment, holding onto his hand tightly.

"Kendall, wait! Not so fast!" James said, laughing, trying to pull his arm back from Kendall's grasp playfully.

Stumbling, Kendall and James entered the apartment to find it empty, Carlos and Logan having gone to who knows where.

Kendall shut the door before attacking James' addicting mouth once more, making the brunette boy moan.

"K-Kendall! Kendall!" James gasped, when he felt Kendall's hands begin to explore his bare chest from under his shirt.

"Mm?" Kendall ask nibbling James' neck while slowly beginning to peel James' shirt off. James offered no resistance, Kendall's mouth feeling too good on his skin for him to mind. He even helped Kendall take it off by shrugging it off his body.

"No fair," he complained his voice barely above a whisper.

"What?" Kendall asked his voice equally husky.

"I'm shirtless and you aren't," James murmured, his lips moving softly to Kendall's jaw and neck, making Kendall shiver this time.

"Well then, that can be easily fixed," Kendall whispered before beginning to take his shirt off, showing off his very toned, very impressive abs.

"Not bad," James commented "I was right…you HAVE been working out…"

"Well, I found out going to the gym besides doing a daily hockey practice in the ice rink really does wonders for ones' body." Kendall said before he and James engaged in another passionate kiss.

They pulled apart when they heard noises outside the apartment door.

"Carlos and Logan are back," Kendall whispered in James ear.

"I know…" James said, sort of scared, as if they'd been caught in wrong-doing, which, in a way, the kind of had been.

"What should we do?" Kendall whispered.

"I don't know," James said, then he added, a bit fearfully "Do you want to hide, you know, _this _from them? 'Cause I totally understand if you're not ready to come out yet, gosh, I'd never want to pressure you into-"

Kendall shut James up with another kiss which was short but left James equally breathless.

"I don't care," he said "Let them find us this way, I don't care, I want to show the world you're _mine."_

James shivered. Kendall had a way of speaking that made his whole body cry out for more of Kendall's touch.

They resumed kissing once again, this time, even more furiously than before. Kendall gently rolled them over so that he was hovering over James in the orange couch.

"Hey guys, we're back- what the-!" Logan replied as he and Carlos came in and found Kendall and James making out heavily in the couch, Kendall hovering over James, both shirtless.

Grinning, and rather breathless, they pulled away. Kendall couldn't help noticing the slight bulge that had formed in James' jeans from their make out session. Come to think of it, his pants felt a little tighter too.

"Okay…what's going on here?" Carlos asked, very confused, while Logan continued staring at the two older members of BTR as if they'd both grown two heads.

"We're together now," Kendall answered simply, his hand immediately taking James'.

"Okay…when did YOU come out?" Carlos asked, still confused.

"I just did…" Kendall answered.

"Seriously James?" Logan asked, snapping out of it "You had to seduce Kendall? Kendall of all people!"

"Hey," Kendall replied, a bit offended "What's wrong with me? Besides, James didn't come onto me, I came onto him."

"But…just a few days before you were moaning over which _girl _you'd choose!" Logan said "How come you're suddenly into guys?"

"Just because," Kendall said, shrugging.

Briefly, they told their friends how James had "come out" to Kendall. Then, Kendall told the three of them how he'd heard James defend him with Jo and Lucy, and how he'd been confused with his feelings for the brunette boy ever since. Since they were his best friends, he didn't omit anything, not even his dreams. Obviously though, he wasn't going to go into detail with them about it, only James' was entitled to hear all about them.

By the end, James was grinning.

"So…my body got you hot and bothered?" he said, teasingly.

"I wouldn't call it that…but sure, whatever makes you happy," Kendall said, rolling his eyes.

"No but seriously guys, this is so cool!" Carlos exclaimed, excitedly.

The three taller members of BTR turned to look at him as if he'd gone mad.

"In what way?" Logan asked his boyfriend.

"Well, think about it Logie, now we can go on double dates and be together with our best friends while still being with each other!"

"I guess…" Logan said, uncertainly.

"That's actually not a bad idea," James said, growing excited as well.

Logan shot Kendall a look and the leader of Big Time Rush sighed at his boyfriend's hyperactive attitude.

"We'll see James, we'll see…" Kendall said.

Of course, James and Carlos took that as a yes and started jumping around excitedly. In fact, they were so happy that their boyfriends didn't have the heart to shatter their dreams and grudgingly agreed to make a double date.

"Where though?" Logan asked.

"I don't know…" Kendall said helplessly.

"Ooh, ooh I know!" Carlos said happily "Let's go to that new Italian restaurant that's a couple of blocks away from here!"

"Gourmet Palazzo?" Logan asked "Carlos, that place is expensive!"

"Oh, but Logie...please..." Carlos begged "I've heard they have the best pasta around here!"

"Ugh... fine," Logan relented "But just this once Carlos, and next time, YOU have to take me out to a fancy restaurant!"

"Okay, okay I will," Carlos said, getting all excited once more.

Kendall turned to James.

"Who's paying?" he asked, a little awkwardly "You or I?"

James seemed equally embarrassed by the question.

"I- uh- I don't know, I- don't mind either way," he said.

"Me either- uh..." Kendall said.

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Oh my God, you two, just decide already, how hard can it be?"

"Very," Kendall replied "It's- uh- the first time I ask a guy out so...yeah, normally I'd pay when I'm with a girl but- you know- if you mind James..."

"I don't," he answered quickly "Let's do it this way, you pay for our first date, I'll go for our second,"

"Deal," Kendall said, relieved to be out of the awkward situation.

"This is so cool! When do we do this?" Carlos asked.

Logan and Kendall looked at each other before shrugging.

"Tomorrow's as good a day as any..." Kendall said "It's Saturday, after all,"

"Yeah...about that..." Logan said.

"What now, Logan?" James asked, somewhat exasperated by his friend's pessimistic behavior.

"It's nothing, it's just, Kendall, when are you planning on telling Mama Knight that you're gay or bisexual or whatever, 'cause she and Katie are coming back tomorrow and they'll be here to see us go out for our date." Logan said.

At the thought of telling his mother and sister about his newfound _interests, _Kendall visibly paled.

James glared at Logan.

"He can worry about that later, can't he? Tomorrow he'll just say we're going out for a guys' night out..."

"Really? Lie to Mama Knight? Not the smartest thing in the world," Logan replied "Besides, a guys' night out? In tuxedos? Yeah right, James, she'll swallow that. The woman is _Katie's mom _for God's sake, she's smarter than that! She'll figure it out soon enough and then we could be in really big trouble!"

"Wow Logan, that's a great way to kill a mood," James said angrily.

"He's right, though," Kendall said, taking James' hand in his own and giving it a squeeze to calm his boyfriend down.

"No he's not!" James said.

"He is," Kendall insisted "But it doesn't matter, I'll tell her first thing tomorrow when I see her. Will you guys be there with me when I tell her?"

"Yes, of course," Logan replied.

"Always babe," James said, giving Kendall a small peck on the lips.

Carlos nodded solemnly.

Kendall smiled wearily at his friends, already feeling better. Because he knew that, no matter what happened after today, his friends would always be beside him and he'd always have the love of his beautiful boyfriend, James.

**A/N: So...Carlos and Logan already know about James and Logan. Will Mama Knight be as accepting?**

**Find out next chapter!**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**Reviews are the magical key to unlock next chapter by this Friday...just saying. AND another chapter of "Where It Began" by Randomness-Is-My-Specialty. I know I've said this three times already but seriously guys, go check out the story if you haven't already...SO MUCH KAMES!**

**Who saw "Big Time Gold"? What did you guys think?**

**Anyways I'll shut up now,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	7. Big Time First Date (Part 1)

**A/N: I am BACK! YAY! Thank you to all those who reviewed/fav./alerted this story, you guys warm my heart and are the reason I keep updating weekly. Sorry I delayed a bit more in updating this but today was CRAZY for me!**

**BUT I still managed to post it today so...yeah.**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-AkireAlev**

**-Layra**

**-Nenuk**

**-Love and Heartz**

**-SWACGleekFreak**

**-JamesxKendallxKames3**

**-Randomness-Is-My-Specialty**

**-bigtimerushbtrforlife**

**-Barbed Wire Halo**

**-Tadzio Ritsuka**

**-itsdeezynomee**

**You guys rock!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch. 7: Big Time First Date (Part 1)

"Hey guys, we're home!" Mama Knight called out to the four boys while hanging her coat on a hook by the door. Katie was too busy playing videogames to even say hello to the guys.

Meanwhile, Kendall was pacing endlessly in his and James' room. He was already dressed up with a black tux and a red tie, his hair the only unaltered part of his appearance for he'd refused to let James touch it to "smooth it out".

"Kendall, love, calm down," James said, trying to soothe his boyfriend. He was sitting on his bed, hot as hell because the clothes were really warm and the apartment's air conditioner had broken was wearing a blue tux with a matching tie and his hair was, as always, perfect. He also smelled strongly of Cuda man-spray, a smell which Kendall found, didn't bother him as much as he thought it would.

"How can I calm down, James? What if she doesn't accept us? What if she doesn't accept me? God, what if she thinks I'm a freak and-"

"Kendall, will you shut up and listen to yourself ranting?" James said "She was cool with Carlos and Logan being gay and dating, she was cool with me being bisexual, how can you be any different?"

"It IS different," Kendall argued.

"In what way?" James said.

"Because I'm her son," Kendall said pointedly. James had to admit that Kendall actually had a valid point. No way he was ever going to admit that out loud though.

"Still...she'll be cool with it, you'll see..." he said encouragingly.

Kendall sighed, nervous.

"Let's go down, shall we?" he said, taking James' hand and giving it a squeeze.

"If you're ready..." James said and the two boys went down in the yellow swirly slide, one after the other.

"Hey boys," Mama Knight said, smiling brightly at them as soon as she saw them and giving them both a hug.

"Hey," James and Kendall replied at the same time.

"You guys had fun yesterday while we were away? Did you get into any trouble?" Mama Knight asked.

"No mom," Kendall replied before sighing. He saw to his right that Carlos and Logan were already sitting down at the table, shooting him encouraging looks. He also felt James squeeze his hand in silent support, before quickly letting it go before it became too obvious.

"What is it, honey?" Mama Knight asked, noticing her son's worried expression.

"I-I have something to tell you, mom," Kendall said "And you might want to sit down for this..."

"Okay..." Mama Knight said suspiciously, sitting down "What's this all about Kendall? I assume this is serious or else you wouldn't be acting this way, or wearing formal clothes, all of you, now that I think about it..."

"It-it is," Kendall replied, clearing his throat, where a knot seemed to have formed to prevent him from speaking.

Katie looked up from her video game, obviously not wanting to miss some big piece of news that concerned her family.

Kendall sighed once more before beginning.

"Mom," he said "You know how recently I've-I've had both Jo and Lucy wanting to be my girlfriends?"

Mama Knight only nodded.

"Well," Kendall said "I-I chose today mom, but it wasn't any of them..."

"Well then, who was she?" Mama Knight asked and Kendall winced at the _she, _cringing internally at the way his mother had automatically assumed it was a female.

"I-It's not a _she_ mom," he said, his voice barely above a whisper "It's a he. I-I think I'm- I'm gay mom, or at least bisexual anyways..."

Mama Knight's eyes widened, she had NOT seen this coming.

She cleared her throat.

"Well, uh, that was unexpected," she said awkwardly "So, umm, when do I get to meet the young man? I mean, just because- because you're into guys doesn't mean I don't want to know who you're hanging out with and, and I also want to make sure you're being, you know, safe and all that..."

"R-Relax mom, you know him already he-he's-" Kendall stammered.

"He's...?" Katie asked, genuinely curious.

"_I'm _Kendall's boyfriend." James intervened when it became obvious that Kendall was too scared to keep talking.

"Oh," Mama Knight said, seeming surprised, then she cleared her throat once more and said "In that case, the two of you and I will have a serious discussion, but that can wait until after dinner, now, who's hungry?"

"Actually Mama Knight," Logan quickly intervened "We'd planned that, you know, since Kendall and James just got together, that we'd go out and celebrate, you know, have a nice dinner…a double date- to ourselves?"

Mama Knight sighed.

"Well alright," she allowed "But I want you all home before midnight, got it?"

"Got it," the four boys answered.

"And NO funny business while you're away…" Mama Knight warned.

"Yes Mama Knight," the four boys chorused, blushing.

Kendall then turned to his sister.

"Katie," he said "Are you okay with, you know, me and James…?" he asked.

Katie smiled and instead of answering him looked across from him towards James who was sitting on the opposite side of the kitchen counter, waiting for Kendall so they could go out.

"So you finally got the balls to make a move, did you?" she asked him.

James just smiled and nodded.

"Wait, you knew?" Kendall asked, shocked, before turning to James "You told her before you told me about your crush on me?"

"She sort of figured it out on her own, and then I did not deny it when she confronted me…" James said.

"What did you expect?" Katie asked with a laugh "I know you guys too well not to guess what's wrong with you…"

Logan checked his watch.

"Well guys, we better get going if we don't want to be late for our reservations…" he said.

The guys all nodded, then said goodbye to Mama Knight and Katie before exiting the apartment, hand in hand with their respective boyfriends.

"Who drives?" James asked.

"I'll do it," Kendall replied, already getting on the drivers' seat. The others just shrugged and went along with it.

On the way to the restaurant, the three members of BTR couldn't help noticing that their leader seemed kind of nervous.

James was the first to point it out, though.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked.

"N-nothing," Kendall said, his eyes never leaving the road, though his voice shook a bit, as if he were scared of something.

"Kendall, we're you're best friends- James is your boyfriend- you can tell us whatever's wrong with you…" Logan said.

Kendall sighed.

"I just feel so awkward, you know? You and Carlos have been going out a while, and James has had a thing with guys for a couple of years now whereas I? I'm completely new in all _this_…I don't know the proper way to act, the correct things to say, I'm feeling completely lost." Kendall said helplessly.

"Oh, Kendall," James said, giving his boyfriend's shoulder a squeeze "There is no _correct _way to act in all this, you just do whatever your heart tells you to,"

"He's right," Carlos said "Besides, we've all been there at one point or another. Ask Logan how awkward he was the first couple of times we went out…"

"Well, you WERE my first and only boyfriend!" Logan defended himself.

"That's right babe," Carlos said pulling Logan for a kiss, making the smart boy moan "And I intend on remaining your only boyfriend from now until forever…"

Logan didn't respond, he just resumed kissing Carlos while James smirked, watching them from the front, at his seat next to the drivers' seat.

"Guys, can you stop making it out in the back of my car? It's disgusting…" Kendall replied.

They both pulled away, dumb grins plastered on their faces.

"First of all, it's not _your _car, it's _our _car, Gustavo gave it to BTR for our needs. Second, you and James will be in our position one of these days and you won't want us interrupting, will you?" Logan said.

"Gustavo gave it to me, as you pointed out; I'm the leader of this group. Let's face it; Carlos would've crashed it by now, James would've plastered it with 'I'm Number 1' stickers and you'd have made some weird technological _improvements_ on it if I'd allowed it…" Kendall said grinning.

None of the BTR boys contradicted him, though they seemed somewhat offended.

"And anyways," Kendall continued "If James and I are ever in you guys' position I'd daresay we wouldn't listen to you, even if you told us to stop, so you better pray that we're never tempted…"

James grinned.

"Hear hear!" he said, while the two shorter members made gagging faces at each other.

"No but, seriously guys," Kendall said, returning to his anxious mood "We're famous, someone from the restaurant could recognize us, call the press…what would all our fan girls say if they discovered we're all gay and dating each other?"

"Do you honestly think we'd be that obvious? C'mon Kendall, if we'd been that way then you guys would've found out about our little secret months ago! If James had been like that, we'd all have known he was bisexual years ago! Obviously we're not that dumb!" Logan exclaimed.

Carlos rolled his eyes and placed his hand on Logan's shoulder to quiet him down.

"What Logan means," Carlos said "Is that you have nothing to worry about, Kendall, just follow our example and nobody will notice a thing…"

Kendall turned to look at James who nodded at Carlos' words

With a sigh, he got out of the car, the other three boys all doing the same.

On the way to the restaurant, Kendall couldn't help but notice how Logan and Carlos kept their hands to their sides, or how James made no attempt whatsoever to take a hold of his hand, which was odd, seeing as he'd been practically holding on to his hand ever since Kendall had kissed him by the pool.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, Logan went ahead of the other three and told the girl at the entrance, who couldn't possibly be more than seventeen

"A table for four, please,"

The girl's eyes widened as she saw who she had in front of her.

"Oh my God!" she squealed "Y-you're Big Time Rush! Oh my God! I love you guys so, so much! I saw your world-tour it was just so, so AMAZING!" she kept saying.

"Why, thank you," Logan said, smiling gallantly, and at that moment Kendall found it pretty hard to believe that that same Logan had been making out with Carlos in his car not 20 minutes ago. That same Logan who was now, obviously flirting with the girl in front of him.

The girl led them quickly to a table in a more secluded area of the restaurant at their request and after briefly asking them for their autographs (which they gave her, of course) and handing them their menus, she left.

Once she'd left, Kendall felt James grab his hand from under the table, invisible to all eyes.

Bewildered, he looked up at James who just smiled and winked at him.

"So, what are we going to order?" he asked the other two who looked at their menus, all the while acting as though they weren't holding their hands under the table as well.

"I'll take some spaghetti in meatball sauce," Logan said.

"Ooh, I'll go for some pepperoni pizza!" Carlos said excitedly, making all the other BTR members roll their eyes.

"We come to the fanciest restaurant of the city and he orders _pizza_…" Logan said incredulously.

"Hey! It's the BEST pizza around here!" Carlos defended himself.

"I'll take some raviolis in tomato sauce," James said, ignoring Carlos' last comment entirely.

"Umm…I'll order the same as Logan," Kendall replied.

Soon enough, a waiter arrived and they repeated their order for him, all of them agreeing to take a large pitcher of coke to share among themselves.

Soon enough, the waiter brought their food in.

Kendall noticed everything around him, amazed at how well he and his friends could pull off their act of normality.

While the waiter or anybody else was near them, they'd talk of normal band stuff and to anybody listening to them it'd seem as if they'd only gathered there to discuss their new album or else to let off some steam over their "jerk producer". However, as soon as they were alone, the subtle hints, the glances, the innuendos, began. They were subtle enough that nobody that wasn't paying close attention to them would notice but still, they were there.

There was also the fact that throughout the entire dinner, the four of them were holding hands with their respective boyfriends.

When their food arrived and the waiter had left Carlos looked to both sides to check that it was indeed safe to pull of his move.

Grabbing a fork, he got a little bit of Logan's spaghetti in it, and Logan, strangely, or so it seemed to Kendall, did not complain.

James watched them, with an entertained smirk, already knowing what was going on.

Soon enough, Kendall realized that Logan and Carlos had grabbed the same strand of spaghetti and that, as they continued to eat it, it was bringing their mouths closer and closer to one another. It ended when Carlos's mouth ended up pressed up against Logan's lips. It only lasted a few seconds, it was, after all, a very risky move, but it left them flustered and blushing nonetheless.

Deciding to take a page out of Carlos' book, James also grabbed some of Kendall's spaghetti. Already knowing what was going to happen, Kendall's cheeks turned slightly pink and he closed his eyes until he felt, briefly, James' lips on his own.

It was the only time they ever did that, that evening, they were afraid someone might see them after all, but it was enough to make Kendall wish for a second date because, although they'd had to hide it all evening, to keep it from looking like a date, it had still been the best date ever, or so Kendall thought, despite the fact of having to pay an exorbitant amount of money for the food they'd eaten afterwards...

**A/N: And that's it. That's the first part. Liking it so far? Next chapter things begin to heat up for our Kames, until then, **

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**PS. Who's excited for "Big Time Camping"? I know I am!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	8. Big Time First Date (Part 2)

**A/N: I am BACK! YAY! Thank you to all those who reviewed/fav./alerted this story, you guys warm my heart. Whew! I ALMOST didn't get to post today but, thankfully, I could. Today's list is shorter than normal but...oh well, I still loved all of you guys' reviews!**

**SHOUTS OUT! **

**-itsdeezynomee**

**-jamiecakes85**

**-bigtimerushbtrforlife**

**-GLJ4**

**-Barbed Wire Halo**

**-Randomness-Is-My-Specialty (Thank you SO much for uploading "Where It Began" I can't wait to read next chapter, nice job with "Birthday Kiss", you are an AMAZING author!)**

**-AkireAlev**

**-Layra**

**Anyways, without further ado, here's next chapter, ENJOY!**

**WARNINGS: Slight smut...not too much, but there is.**

Ch. 8: Big Time First Date (Part 2)

When it was over, Kendall drove them back to apartment 2J.

On the way back, Kendall noticed how James couldn't stop smiling, nor did he ever let go of Kendall's hand.

On the back of the car, Logan and Carlos were making out, Logan hovering over Carlos, who was moaning, the two taller members of BTR choosing, for the time being, to ignore their friends at the back.

"Guys," Kendall called out, watching from the rearview mirror as Logan began to unzip Carlos' formal black pants.

The two chose to ignore their friend and continued what they were doing.

"No, seriously guys, I love you and all and it's cool that you two like each other and all, I have no problem with you guys making out in the back for now but please, no sex in the car. ESPECIALLY when James and I are also in it."

James snickered.

"_I _don't mind watching them get all hot with each other," he said "It's fun to watch, plus, it gives me tips on how to do better when I'm with you, it's like free porn!"

This comment effectively made Carlos and Logan pull away from one another and both glanced incredulously at James who only gave them an innocent smile.

"I CAN'T believe you just seriously said that," Logan said, Carlos nodding at his side.

James just shrugged.

"Hey, does that mean you and Kendall have gone all the way already? You lucky bastard! You haven't even been together for three full days! It took months before Logan agreed to-"

The rest of Carlos' sentence was muffled by Logan's hand, Logan's cheeks burning red, while James roared in laughter.

"Carlos," Logan hissed in his boyfriend's ear "Too much information…"

Kendall, meanwhile, was also a bit flustered.

"Carlos," he said weakly "James and I haven't…"

He couldn't continue the rest of his sentence, but he didn't need to because the others understood.

"You know…" James said in his ear as they parked outside of Palm Woods "That could change very easily…"

Kendall shivered at James' words. They turned him on much more than they should.

When they arrived, Carlos and Logan rushed through the door to apartment 2J and wasted no time in getting to their room, already beginning to take their clothes off and groping one another.

Mama Knight and Katie had evidently gone to sleep already.

This left James and Kendall awkwardly standing outside the door to their apartment.

"Um, well, I-I think the date went well, don't you think so too?" Kendall asked, desperate to get rid of the awkwardness that was tangible in the air.

James shrugged.

"Sure," he said "Not bad for a first date either, I'd definitely want a second one,"

"Me-me too," Kendall stammered, wishing he could stop the butterflies in his stomach that he felt every time James brushed their hands together.

"So…how about tomorrow? Since it's Sunday and all…or are you too tired for a second date quite so fast?" James said, the last part sounding like a challenge.

And James knew Kendall NEVER backed down in a challenge.

"Oh, you're so ON," Kendall replied "But you're paying this time, and it better be a nice place too…"

James laughed.

"Sure thing, Kendall," he said.

"So…" Kendall said, fidgeting uncomfortably with his hands "Um…is it- like- over or, I don't know, do you have any specific rules for kissing in the first date or something?"

"None at all," said James with a shrug.

"Good," Kendall replied before pressing his lips to James' like he'd been wanting to do all evening, long, deep, and passionately.

James moaned into the kiss, allowing Kendall's tongue access into his mouth.

The boys entered the apartment, still making out heavily. Kendall broke away from James only to shut the door gently so as to not wake his mother and sister up.

The moment that was done he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him eagerly, turning him to James' ravenous mouth.

Blindly, the boys made their way to their room.

Once in there, James began to take Kendall's tux off, Kendall copying his movements.

Pretty soon, both boys were stripped down to their boxers.

Kendall stared transfixed at James' washboard abs, desire rushing down to his cock, making him grow a little in his boxers.

James stared, equally transfixed at Kendall's very-toned body which was looking very desirable at the moment.

Wordlessly, he got down on his knees and gently slid Kendall's boxers down his legs.

Kendall blushed, and looked anywhere but at James, feeling very exposed, naked, as he was, in front of his best friend.

"Sorry if you're, uh, disappointed…" he mumbled.

"Kendall," James said, his voice low and husky and dripping with desire "Trust me, there's NOTHING be ashamed of."

He blew softly on Kendall's tip, causing the blonde to take a sharp intake of air and shiver slightly.

Gently, James' hands played with Kendall's balls before he took the smaller boy's tip into his mouth, causing Kendall to let out a high pitched whine.

Kendall's breaths became pants as James took more of him into his mouth and began to hollow his cheeks, heightening the pleasure the blonde was feeling. This felt even better for Kendall than in his dream.

Kendall closed his eyes, moaning as James continued to suck and lick at his length, James' wet mouth feeling great on his dick.

James took in the sight of Kendall, his legs spread wide and his eyes closed with a look of pure ecstasy on his face and he smirked before beginning to deep-throat him, relaxing his throat along Kendall's shaft so as to not gag.

Kendall's moans turned into screams of pleasure as he fisted James' hair, pulling slightly, at the immense pleasure the brunette's mouth was causing him.

James hummed softly, the vibrations causing the pleasure waves in Kendall's dick to increase significantly and as the blonde began to let out soft pants and whines, James knew he was close.

Finally, Kendall came with a scream that sounded suspiciously like James' name and James swallowed it all before getting up and kissing Kendall squarely on the lips. Kendall moaned, he could taste himself inside James' mouth and that in itself was pretty hot.

"That was so hot," he breathed against James' lips.

"Very," James agreed, giving Kendall a playful kiss "Then again, you'd expect that. I AM James Diamond after all and anything I do is awesome!"

Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Of course," he said "I have nothing to compare it to. You DID just give me my first blow job ever. It could've sucked and I wouldn't know the difference."

James narrowed his eyes.

"You've GOT to be kidding me," he said "You mean Jo never…? Or Lucy? Anyone?"

Kendall shook his head.

"Still…I was pretty awesome," James defended himself "So then…are you going to tell me you're a virgin as well?"

"Nope," Kendall replied with a shrug "I only said I'd never gotten a blow job before…but I've banged a couple of girls AND have gotten my fair share of hand jobs before."

"Good," James replied "Then I won't have to feel guilty about popping your cherry for you,"

"As if!" Kendall replied with another eye roll. It was then that he noticed that James still had a little 'issue' which was still quite visible through his tight boxers.

"Need some help with that?" he offered and before James could either accept or reject his offer, Kendall began palming him through his boxers, making James begin to moan and writhe under Kendall's touch.

The rest of the night was a passionate and playful night of exploring each other, neither of them taking it too far, but learning to trust each other and the new sensations that came from touching each other's bodies.

Needless to say, it was a very satisfying night for both James and Kendall...

**A/N: There it is. I'm not very good with smut, I'm sorry, I am an inexperienced 15-year old (something which I'm NOT ashamed of BTW) therefore, yeah, I can only write based on what I've read so...again, my apologies if it's not good, I'll try to work on it throughout this story.**

**Who's excited for this coming BTR episode? ME!**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**Reviews get a shouts out and motivate me to keep posting weekly.**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	9. Keeping It Cool

**A/N:Hey guys! I'm back for my weekly update!**

**Thank you for all those who fav./alerted/ and especially REVIEWED this story! You guys are awesome and my inspiration!**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-AkireAlev**

**-DancingFanatic217**

**-bigtimerushbtrforlife**

**-JamesxKendallxKames**

**-Layra**

**-Love and Heartz**

**-whitewolf1992**

**-TheRusher**

**-Barbed Wire Halo**

**-KattyBorz**

**-Anonymous**

**Whew! Have I mentioned how I LOVE long lists?**

**Keep it up! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch. 9: Keeping it Cool

Kendall and James woke up the next morning tangled in the same bed.

They got dressed and headed down the swirly slide, where Mama Knight was already serving breakfast to the other three.

Once they entered, Carlos and Logan starting laughing uncontrollably while Katie turned tomato red and purposefully avoided her brother's gaze and James' gaze.

"Okay guys, that's enough, quit it!" Mama Knight said, when Carlos and Logan continued laughing for a long amount of time without stopping.

"What's wrong? What's so funny?" Kendall asked, shocked over his friends' behavior.

"Um, you have to ask?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"Dude, I'll bet the whole of Palm Woods heard you last night!" Carlos said, laughing before beginning to imitate kissing noises and moans "Oh James, oh you're so good, you feel so good! Oh, Kendall, faster, oh!"

Kendall and James both blushed past scarlet as Carlos and Logan continued laughing and Katie made gagging noises.

"I _really _don't need to know the specifics of my brother's sex life," she complained.

"Sorry," Kendall and James both said at the same time, still blushing.

"Seriously guys, you WERE quite loud," Mama Knight commented, making Kendall choke on his coffee.

"Mom!" he said, embarrassed "PLEASE do not comment on my sex life!"

"Well, I'll comment on it if it keeps ME sleep deprived!" Mama Knight said, logically.

"We're terribly sorry Mama Knight, we promise to try and keep it down next time…" James said.

"Oh, so there _will _be a next time?" Carlos asked with a laugh.

"Shut up before I break your face…" Kendall threatened; however, this seemed to have no effect on Carlos who merely shrugged.

"Shut up or else I'll tell Mama Knight where I found you and Logan, fucking each other's brains out, not two weeks ago…" James said smoothly, effectively shutting Carlos and Logan up.

The rest of the weekend passed by without any major thing, except for the fact that now all of Palm Woods knew that the four BTR boys were dating each other, and Kendall and James going out on their second date to a fancy Chinese restaurant, James keeping true to his word and paying for everything.

That next Monday brought newfound anxiety for all BTR members because they had to have a few hours at the studio with Gustavo recording the new songs for their new album.

"We can't tell him about us! Not yet, anyway, he'll send us back to Minnesota!" Kendall said, a little freaked out in school as the bell rung and everyone sprung from their seats and went off to their different activities.

"Relax Kendall, we won't tell him anything yet," James said, placing a comforting hand in his boyfriend's shoulder.

"What if he finds out from somebody? He'll kill us? Or worse, send us packing!" Kendall said.

"We're too popular now, he can't do that without attracting the media's attention and I doubt he'll want to do that…" Logan said logically.

Despite Kendall's worries, they were able to go through the whole rehearsal without making Gustavo or Kelly suspect a thing.

"Great job guys!" Kelly congratulated them at the end.

The guys all grinned and high fived one another.

"It was alright," Gustavo said gruffly "But I want this new album to BLOW MY MIND! And it's nowhere near my expectations!"

"What Gustavo means," Kelly said, glancing at the guys' slightly hurt expressions "Is that you guys did great today, that we're done here, go home, rest, and we'll see you back here tomorrow to show the new songs to Griffin…"

"Thanks Kelly!" The boys said, smiling again while taking off their headphones and hanging them on the microphone.

"Woo! We TOTALLY rocked that song!" Carlos said enthusiastically.

"I agree, Griffin's going to love it," Logan said, draping his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, making Carlos blush.

The four boys waited outside Rocque Records until they saw Mama Knight halt the car in front of them. They quickly scrambled inside.

"Had a nice rehearsal boys?" she asked them as she drove them back to Palm Woods.

"Yeah," James said "It was awesome," he then drew Kendall near him so he could kiss him long and deeply. Kendall moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around James' neck, pulling the brunette closer to him. Carlos and Logan beside them began making gagging noises and scooted as far away from the couple making out in the packed car as possible.

"Guys," Mama Knight said warningly, watching her son and his boyfriend make out from the rearview mirror.

James and Kendall pulled away from each other reluctantly.

"Don't worry," James said in Kendall's ear "We still have time. Tonight you're _all mine…"_

Kendall shivered at James' hot words.

"Mama Knight?" Carlos said "Can we pull up for a bit? I think I'm going to throw up…"

"Yeah, me too…" Logan agreed.

"Guys," Mama Knight said seriously "James, Kendall, tomorrow's a school day, I don't want you two falling asleep in class tomorrow because you were _busy _during the night. Hold your urges in at least until next weekend…"

"A full week?" James asked incredulously "You've GOT to be kidding me!"

"I'm not," Mama Knight said "You guys better wait 'till the weekend before any funny business, understand?"

"But mom, we're hormonal teenage boys, what you're asking us to do is nearly impossible!" Kendall complained.

"Well, you better make it be possible, Kendall, dear, before I decide it's a bad idea to let you share a bedroom with your boyfriend!"

"Well," Logan admitted "It IS kind of a bad idea…"

"Logan, shush!" Carlos said, making the other two and Mama Knight all laugh.

Throughout the week, Kendall found it really hard to keep his promise to his mom, though.

The hot and heavy make out sessions with James down by the pool got him a little uncomfortable every time.

Watching James strut around the apartment, shirtless, showing off his impressive figure was also not very helpful to him.

The dreams began happening every night again and Kendall quickly grew frustrated of his state of constant horniness and his inability to quench the intense desire he felt for his boyfriend. To his dismay, he found that, after James' amazing mouth, it was harder for him to get release with his own hand.

Studying was harder to do, as James kept attacking his mouth and body in between assignments as well.

During school time, James and Kendall got into trouble with Miss Collins for PDA (James giving Kendall a short kiss in the mouth when he thought Miss Collins wasn't looking and she turning around just in time to see it) and had to write _'I will not kiss my boyfriend in public during school hours' _two hundred times.

Despite the hardships of it all, Logan, Carlos, Kendall and James managed to keep things between themselves quiet for the full week, as well as managing to hide the fact that they were dating from Gustavo.

As a treat, Mama Knight allowed them yet another parent-free weekend, taking herself and Katie to some fancy L.A hotel for the weekend, warning the boys not to trash the apartment in her absence.

"So…" James said as the boys entered apartment 2J after relaxing (and making out) down by the pool "We have a full weekend without parental supervision and I've been horny as hell all week so, Kendall, you know what this means right?"

Kendall gulped.

"S-sure," he stammered, already feeling his cock twitch in excitement at James' words.

Needing no more words, the two boys made their way to their bedroom.

Once inside, they began making out passionately, lustfully.

They quickly discarded all their clothes, leaving them both exposed to each other.

Kendall sighed softly as he gazed at James' 9 inch, rock-hard cock. To be fair, James was also staring at Kendall's cock which was every bit as big and hard as his.

Kendall slid down on his knees and looked up at James who stared down at him, eyes wide with anticipation.

"I've never done this before," Kendall said quietly "I want to please you, baby, but I don't know how to…" he said, turning tomato red.

James laughed.

"Kendall," he said "There's nothing to be ashamed of, you'll do just fine, here, I'll guide you through everything."

Kendall nodded.

"First," James said, his voice low and husky "Take the tip into your mouth,"

Kendall did as he was told and was rewarded by a soft hiss from James.

"Good," James said, his breathing becoming a little bit labored "Now just take as much as you can of me into your mouth,"

Kendall began pulling all of James' dick into his mouth but stopped when he choked a bit.

"Whoa, easy now, you don't want to take it all in right now, wait until you've gotten a bit more of- experience!" James forced himself to pant.

Again, Kendall did as James told him, eyes watering a little from the previous action.

"Touch me," James said with a whine.

Kendall used his hands to play with James' balls, making James throw his head back in ecstasy.

"Hollow your cheeks a bit," James instructed, feeling the familiar bubbly sensation build up in his lower regions, knowing he was close.

Once again, Kendall did as James told him and was rewarded by James' breathing becoming more labored as he panted, moaned, and cursed above him, his hands tangled in Kendall's blonde hair, pulling at it slightly.

James then came without a warning in Kendall's mouth.

Embarrassed, he looked at Kendall (whose eyes had widened) and gave a tiny shrug.

"Sorry about that," he said "You can spit it out if you want…"

Kendall however, chose to swallow it as he'd seen James do the last time with his. He found, to his surprise, that it did not taste particularly bad.

James moaned, watching how Kendall swallowed his cum, the sight making his cock twitch a little, despite its recent activities.

James later rewarded Kendall with a hand- job and another blow-job and the two boys finally collapsed, exhausted on each other's arms...

**A/N: This chapter was...ehh, I don't feel it was particularly meaningful but...oh well. Hope you guys still liked the smut in the end and the slight humor at the beginning.**

**I promise more drama will unfold in the coming chapters.**

**Still, I hope you enjoyed.**

**REVIEW!**

**Reviews are the magical key that unlock next chapter by next Friday! (*wink*)**

**PS. I am a fan of dominant Kendall stories, HOWEVER I enjoy dominant James as well, this story is meant to have both. You've been warned.**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	10. Big Time Hang Out

**A/N: I am back and I am so, SO sorry! I've been sick lately and I've had this huge school drama that's been killing me plus a math and chemistry exam in the same day, yesterday was SO not my day and I totally forgot to update next chapter...plus, I wasn't really feeling very inspired to write.**

**I don't personally like this chapter...I also feel it's kind of pointless but next one'll be good, I promise, next one makes up for the last two.**

**That said, thank you all those who favd./alerted/reviewed this story! You are awesome and the only reason I updated at all this week.**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-BTRLove13**

**-itsdeezynomee**

**-Barbed Wire Halo**

**-amrice101**

**-Layra**

**-Sassy Kames**

**-MondayRaven**

**-AkireAlev**

**You are awesome!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch. 10: Big Time Hang Out

When they woke up again, it was close to midnight; however, they could hear loud noises from outside their bedroom.

Getting up and getting dressed, the left the room hand in hand.

They found Carlos and Logan watching an action movie; Carlos curled up in Logan's embrace.

"Mind if we join you?" Kendall asked, his voice a bit raspy due to all the screaming he'd done while James pleasured him and from trying to fit all of his boyfriend's length into his mouth.

"Not at all," Carlos said, and Logan patted the seat on the floor next to the couch.

"So, that sounded like some pretty good banging was going on in there," Carlos commented.

James and Kendall both blushed.

"Enjoyed our little show?" James asked, deciding to turn the tables back on Carlos "Got you and your boyfriend hot did we? What's up Carlitos? Did you and Logan have wild, hot sex because you got horny from hearing us going at it?"

"As a matter of fact, we did have great sex." Logan said "Not for the reasons you stated but still…and from the fact that neither you nor Kendall are limping I can tell none of you really _got some _tonight…"

James scowled and Carlos laughed and Kendall just blushed again.

"Let's just watch the damn movie!" he snapped before flopping down on the floor taking Kendall down with him.

"Ooh, no need to be so bitchy about your lack of a sex life to us James!" Carlos teased the brunette "You can go all bitchy to Kendall for that!"

"Guys, that's enough…" Kendall replied "You guys have been going out for God knows how many months, whereas James and I've been together for little over a week, it's only logical to think that we haven't taken it that far…"

"We know that, Kendall, and we totally agree, however, it seems like James disagrees with you," Logan replied with a smirk, looking pointedly at James' disgruntled expression.

"Fuck off," he muttered.

"Ooh, Kendall, you've got yourself a dirty mouth!" Carlos said, grinning evilly before James lost it and launched himself against the shorter Latino, which then provided a really big fist fight between the two of them that took 10 minutes for Logan and Kendall to break up.

"Okay guys, quit it, right now!" Kendall said, snapping onto his leader mode "James, that's enough, you and I haven't had sex yet, yes, that's right so you can't beat up Carlos for stating the truth. Carlos, James and I've been together for a shorter time than you and Logan so it's unfair of you to compare your sex life, which has been building up for roughly five months from what you guys' have told me, to mine and James' which is still significantly new. However, I assure you that WHEN James and I finally decide to go a step further, it'll be awesome and then James will be rubbing it in your face all day so you both just SHUSH!"

The two guys scowled at Kendall but then realized he was right and then shrugged off the fight as it had been nothing and the rest of that night went by peacefully.

The next morning, the guys all decided to go down to the pool and spend a couple of hours with their friends.

Once they got down, James immediately got out his towel and sunglasses and prepared for an early tan.

Carlos cannon-balled into the pool, causing several complaints from people nearby. Kendall and Logan, who had lagged behind from their boyfriends, watched the scene in front of them, amused.

"I think I'll go join Carlos at the pool," Logan said, licking his lips in anticipation as he saw Carlos take his shirt off, exposing off his bare chest and toned abdomen which Logan loved so much.

"Yeah, I think I'll join you guys as well," Kendall said taking his shirt off and folding it neatly in a chair nearby, not missing James' lustful gasp when he saw his boyfriend naked from waist-up.

Logan slowly slid into the pool before Carlos engulfed him in a hug, which Logan returned before giving his boyfriend a deep and passionate kiss. Carlos moaned at the hotness of the kiss and gripped Logan closer to him.

"Baby," James called out to Kendall, just before the blonde jumped in the pool.

"Yeah?" Kendall said, turning to look at his boyfriend.

"Can you help me put the sunscreen on, or should I ask Mark to do that for me?" James asked teasingly.

Kendall grit his teeth and his fists balled up into fists.

"If he comes anywhere near you he's dead…" Kendall threatened, walking up to James, who lay face down on the towel, taking the bottle of sunscreen lotion from his boyfriend's hand.

He gently squirted some into his open palm before rubbing it with both his hands and beginning to apply it on his boyfriend's skin. James moaned as Kendall's hands gently massaged James' back. James' eyes fluttered close as he continued to sigh in content as Kendall's hands made small circles on his back, taking away the stress which had built up on his muscles.

He sighed appreciatively as Kendall began massaging his neck, giving it small kisses as well.

"Kendall," he said his eyes still closed "Love you…"

Kendall bit his lip. Try as he may, he could not return James' words. He still wasn't sure, completely sure, what his feelings for his brunette friend were. Obviously they were more than friendly feelings; James was more than just a brother to him. But did that mean he loved him? Kendall wasn't sure of the answer.

Thankfully, James did not notice that Kendall had not returned his statement because he had fallen asleep due to the intense relaxation Kendall's massage had left him in.

Kendall smiled at how cute his boyfriend looked asleep.

"Hey James," he said, gently shaking him awake.

"Huh?" James woke up and saw his boyfriend staring down at him with a kind smile.

"I still need to rub sun tan on your front; I need you to turn around…" Kendall said softly.

James groaned but turned around as his boyfriend requested, anxious to feel his Kendall's hands on his abs. Wanting to see how Kendall reacted when he felt how firm they were.

Both he and Kendall moaned when Kendall's hands came in contact with James' washboard abs, coating them with sunscreen.

"So…firm," Kendall moaned. He hadn't expected James' body to do this to him. He'd always thought he'd prefer girls' softer, curvier bodies but it was hard for him not to find James' hard, defined body simply delicious and appealing.

"All for you baby," James replied, his voice low and husky and dripping with lust.

Kendall moaned, already feeling James' words affecting his lower regions.

"Come in the pool with me?" Kendall asked him quietly.

James glanced at the Palm Wood's pool where Carlos and Logan were making out passionately and where other people were currently splashing each other or else swimming. He shrugged

"Sure," he said "Just let the sunscreen dry first,"

"Awesome," Kendall replied with a smile, giving James a gentle peck on the lips.

Kendall then walked to the side of the pool and jumped inside, resurfacing a couple of seconds later, dripping wet.

James watched the scene in front of him and had to suppress a moan. Kendall looked so hot, soaking wet, water droplets cascading from his toned arms and chest, his wet swim trunks hugging his lower regions tightly. His wet hair plastered on his face, giving him an overall sensual look.

Deciding his sunscreen had already dried; James decided to join his boyfriend and friends by the pool and jumped inside.

Once he came back up for air, he felt a strong pair of arms pull him up to a tight embrace.

James smiled, letting himself be engulfed by Kendall's warm embrace.

"You took so long…" Kendall whispered in his ear. Involuntarily making him shiver, "I was starting to think I might have to drag you in here, get you all wet and sexy!"

That was the last thing James heard before he was hit in the head by a beach ball.

Turning around, he saw Carlos grinning at him and Logan shaking his head at Carlos.

"Hey guys," said Carlos cheerfully "You want to play?"

"Bring it on," said James with a shrug.

The rest of the afternoon the guys spent it playing water volleyball with the rest of their friends down by the pool. Kendall and James' team won, mainly because of them, because they were the most athletic...

**A/N: Ehh...again. I'm not sure this is the best or that it has a point really. It's sort of building up on a more serious topic which I hope to begin to cover next chapter but...I don't know, I'm...unsure, about this chapter.**

**Well, that's up to you guys! What did you think?**

**BTW, one of you asked me what I'd thought of Big Time Bloopers. AMAZING! I got 2/3 in Ciara and Stephen's guessing games- I knew Logan Henderson threw air punches when he got something wrong and I knew James was the king of faints but I didn't know Carlos' character is the one that "pops out" the most.**

**Well, I've got nothing more to say except stay tuned for next week's update AND if you're reading this Randomness-Is-My-Specialty plz update "Where It Began"!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	11. Big Time Boyfriend Trouble

**A/N: Hey guys, so, I DEFINITELY did not want a repeat of last week's carelessness so here it is! Next chapter!**

**Besides, I have a long weekend again so I might update next chapter in these days as well but...that depends on how many reviews I get, as always.**

**I hope you guys like it (or at least don't want to kill me by the end of it, lol).**

**I don't want to give anything away so...you'll just have to read.**

**That said, I want to thak everyone who favd/alerted/reviewed this story.**

**You guys are AWESOME and the main reason I'm even writing this...**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-JamesxKendallxKames: Yes. Kendall definitely had to show Mark who James belonged to, lol. And yeah...2/3 in Big Time Blooper questions haha.**

**-AkireAlev: We all love the Kames pairing, don't we? It's a shame that can never happen on real T.V. It'd be so HOT!**

**-Hermoine331: I'm glad you liked the story. I update weekly so stay tuned. And yeah, I'd love to make my story more popular, guess we'll just have to keep our fingers crossed won't we?**

**-Sassy Kames: Glad you loved it, hopefully you'll love this one too...**

**-Barbed Wire Halo: Haha yes, Carlos at the end of last chapter was kind of funny.**

**-Layra: It's awesome to see how excited you are over this story, keep it up!**

**-Kandis-renea**

**Okay, now that THAT'S done,**

**READ!REVIEW!ENJOY!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch. 11: Big Time Boyfriend Trouble

By six o'clock in the evening, the guys decided they'd been in the pool long enough and decided to get out.

As James dried his hair meticulously and Kendall draped a towel over his boyfriend's shoulders before covering his own shivering body he had an idea.

"Hey," he said gently, making James look up at him "You want to have a picnic right now? For our third date?"

"Cool," James replied "But let's go to apartment 2J first, we need to change or else we'll develop pneumonia now come on,"

Both boys made their way up to the apartment 2J hand in hand, Logan and Carlos trailing close behind.

Once inside, they went to their respective rooms to change, coming out after 15 minutes (or well, Kendall, Carlos and Logan came out after fifteen minutes, James came out after half an hour, having already blow-dried his hair.)

Kendall was wearing an unbuttoned red and white plaid shirt over a tight black shirt which defined his nicely built-up body and faded blue jeans along with black sneakers. His hair was still wet and plastered to his face, though he'd combed it to keep it out of his eyes at least.

Carlos had not even dried up properly and therefore his dark green shirt was soaking wet. He was wearing worn out, torn jeans, white sneakers and, as always, his helmet.

Logan was dressed up in a white polo shirt with black formal pants and shiny black shoes. His hair, though still wet, was beginning to regain its usual style without him having to do anything to it.

James came out wearing a white v-neck shirt with a black leather jacket, dark blue impeccable jeans and black sneakers.

Kendall looked at his boyfriend and then at his friends before shaking his head.

"You guys know we're only going on a picnic right? Logan, James, why did you guys get all dressed up?"

"YOU and James are going on a picnic," Logan said "Carlos and I are going to the movies; this is a suitable outfit for the movies…"

"True," Kendall agreed before turning to his boyfriend "James? What's _your _excuse? You leaving me and going to the movies with Carlos and Logan?"

"Pssh…no," James said, as though it was the most obvious answer (which it kind of was).

Kendall waited patiently to get an answer to his boyfriend's fancy attire.

"I'm James Diamond" James replied as if it was all the explanation that was needed "I'm amazing and therefore, I have to LOOK amazing, at all times, no matter where I am…"

Kendall rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's obsession with his looks.

"Sure, whatever makes you happy," he replied before adding "Are we going now? While you took forever dressing up and drying your hair, I fixed our picnic basket."

"Cool," James said "What will you feed me? I hope you didn't make terrible food"

Kendall rolled his eyes again.

"First off, I won't _feed you_, you'll feed _yourself _Second of all, don't expect a fancy dinner, Diamond, you know very well I can't cook that well so suit yourself with my cream cheese sandwiches and my peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. And our drinks will be, surprise! Two bottles of Coke…"

"Mine's diet coke right?" James said with a whine "I can't get fat!"

Kendall sighed, a bit exasperated by his boyfriend's CONTINUED obsession with his looks.

"Yes James," he said frustrated "It IS diet coke, I know how much you fear getting fat…"

"Good," James replied kissing his annoyed boyfriend and grabbing Kendall's hand, running it through his washboard abs.

"Why are you doing that?" Kendall asked, looking at his boyfriend strangely.

"Because," James replied "THIS amazing body is the product of a perfectly balanced diet and daily exercise besides EXTREME care, but in the end, it's all for you baby…my body is completely yours to do with it as you like, therefore, you shouldn't get mad when I ask you for help in order to maintain this god-like body!"

Kendall rolled his eyes again.

"Wow," he said simply "Not very modest, are you?"

"Modest isn't a word in my vocabulary," James said with a smile.

"I figured," Kendall said with a shake of his head "Let's go James," and he held out his hand for James to take it. Surprisingly, he'd gotten used already to the hand-holding. It was actually kind of nice, even if he WAS holding a dude's hand. James' hand always provided him with nice warmth.

James wasted no time in linking his hand with Kendall's and together, they exited the apartment to have their picnic.

_At the picnic ground…_

James and Kendall spread the checkered cloth over the grass before flopping down to eat.

"Here's your sandwich James," Kendall replied, handing a cream cheese sandwich to his boyfriend which James took joyously for he was very hungry.

"Thanks," James replied "Can I get my coke also please?"

"Sure," Kendall replied "Catch," and he tossed him the can of diet coke knowing James would catch it.

James caught it smoothly and waited for a bit before opening it, not wanting the coke to come out of the can because it'd been agitated.

"So Kendall, everything alright with you?" James said in between bites of his sandwich.

Kendall nodded, taking a sip of his coke,

"Yeah, it's all been nice," he said "Although Miss Collins has been VERY annoyed at us…"

James laughed.

"So true," he said "Then again, she had the worst timing, always looking up whenever you and I were-were-"

"Doing things we weren't supposed to be doing?" said Kendall jokingly.

"Hey!" James said, "I should be allowed to kiss my boyfriend whenever I feel like it!"

Kendall laughed along with him.

As he was rummaging the picnic basket in search of another sandwich, James suddenly got an idea.

"Hey," he said "Let's play a game of catch,"

He took out some grapes that Kendall had placed inside the picnic basket.

"Okay," Kendall agreed with a shrug.

He held his mouth open as James tossed him some grapes, catching them smoothly with his mouth.

James then held his mouth open while Kendall tossed him some grapes and proved to be every bit as good as him in the game.

Later, the fed each other the remaining grapes, although James decided to mess with Kendall a bit by sucking on his fingers a bit after Kendall had placed the grape in his mouth, making Kendall moan a bit as his mind flashed back to where James' mouth had been earlier that day.

"So," Kendall replied "How has life treated you this week?"

James laughed.

"Same old, same old," he said "Big jerk producer screaming mean things at us, Kelly being sweet and bossy like always, Mama Knight keeping a responsible eye on us, damn her-"

"Hey!" Kendall complained playfully "Watch it! You may be my boyfriend but that's my mother you're talking about!"

"Still," James replied "She's the reason we haven't taken our relationship to _the next level _yet…"

Kendall shivered at James' words although he cringed internally.

"James," he said quietly "I know we haven't talked about this much but…I don't think I'm ready for _that _yet, if you know what I mean, I mean, sure, fooling around with you has been nice so far and I have no problem helping you out with your _needs _the way we've been doing it so far but…I don't think I'm ready to have sex with you yet."

"But- you said you weren't a virgin before!" James exclaimed slightly disappointed. He'd been counting on his and Kendall's first time happening very soon.

"And I'm not," Kendall replied "However, I-I've only ever been with girls before James, I- I've never done this with a guy before and-and I'm not sure if, psychologically, I'm-I'm ready for it."

"That's bullshit Kendall," James replied coldly "What's wrong? You're starting to doubt again aren't you?"

"It-it's not that, no," Kendall said, stammering a bit.

James raised his left eyebrow.

"Is that so?" he asked, then he stated simply "Kendall, I love you…"

Kendall bit his lip and remained quiet.

"Kendall," James said, a bit louder this time "I love you,"

"I-I like you too…" Kendall replied softly.

James' eyes narrowed in anger.

"No Kendall, not like, I never said like did I? I said I loved you…do you love me too?"

"I don't know!" Kendall finally exploded "I don't know okay! Up until about three weeks I had never even looked at dudes before the way I do you and I'd never even imagined doing things I do with you with guys! Cut me some slack James, I'm still new in all this!"

"I-I can't believe this," James said visibly shaking with fury "I practically pour my heart out to you and you-you decide to play with me this way!"

"Play with you?" Kendall asked sharply "Now, what's that supposed to mean James? In what way am I playing with you? What have I done to hurt you so far? I've quitted every single damn good thing in my life for you! To make YOU happy asshole!"

"Well, you learned that I loved you and then decided to play with my emotions," James said angrily, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks "By making me think we actually had a chance…I actually had a chance to get you to love me,"

"James, it's too soon for that!" Kendall said, frustrated "You've been building up your crush on me for God knows how long but up until about two weeks I'd never even _looked _at a guy the way I do you, much less kiss one, or do any of the things we've done together! I'm still getting to know all these new emotions James, give me time, two weeks isn't enough to determine whether you love someone or not…"

"No, but a damn _life _together as best friends is!" James said "Besides, love isn't something you _determine _Kendall," said James with a sneer "It's either you feel it or you don't, what's it going to be then?"

"James, I don't want to have this conversation with you right now," Kendall said coldly, getting up.

"Fine!" James exclaimed "You want to walk away? Fine! Walk away like the big coward you are! Don't be a man!"

Kendall's hands balled into fists at James' last comment. Only heaven knew how hard it had been for him to come to terms with the fact that he had a thing for guys as well as girls, and it had been doubly hard for him to try to put up the good boyfriend act while all the while he'd had a voice in his head telling him how everything he was doing with James, everything he was feeling for the brunette, was wrong. Kendall was really beginning to doubt his masculinity and James' comment just rubbed him the wrong way.

He forced himself to relax his hands and ignored James' further comments, walking farther and farther away from his ranting boyfriend.

Because what James was asking him to do was nearly impossible.

Kendall couldn't love him right? That was all kinds of wrong…

**A/N: Okay, let me know what you think...**

**This chapter was especially hard to write and yet at the same time no because, as of Nov. 20th I have my first boyfriend! Yay for me! However, that makes my overall mood romantic and fluffy so this Kames fight was not exactly easy to write. Yet I can totally relate to Kendall's position because...I cannot say I LOVE my boyfriend yet, sad huh?**

**OKAY! Enough with my life!**

**REVIEW!**

**Reviews are the magical key to unlocking next chapter before this week ends!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	12. Big Time Make Up

**A/N: Hey guys, so...my boyfriend came over and that definitely took away some of the time I'd planned to have to write and then I got my first kiss ever and so...yep, my head, stomach, and heart were definitely not right for some time so...sorry I couldn't post this until today.**

**That said, thank you to my amazing reviewers! You're the reason I updated at all!**

**Thank you also to those who favd and/or alerted this story.**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-Puggabo27**

**-Obliviousblitz**

**-Sassy Kames**

**-Jamazing Kames Lover**

**-JamesxKendallxKames**

**-Josua**

**-AkireAlev**

***A note to all my guest reviewers (meaning, those of you who don't sign in to review) for some reason I've noticed fanfic has been omiting certain anonymous reviews so, if I were you and I didn't have an account or just didn't want to sign in, I'd send my review several times just to make sure it's actually entered. I have NO idea why fanfic does this...***

**Okay, moving on, here's next chapter! ENJOY!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch. 12: Big Time Make Up

Kendall entered apartment 2J and slammed the door behind him.

He went up to his and James' room and threw himself on his bed, just lying there, feeling miserable for what seemed like a lifetime until he heard the door to the apartment open and close. His stomach tightening into a knot, he went out of the room hesitantly, thinking James had come to the apartment already.

To his slight disappointment, he found it had only been Carlos and Logan coming back from the movies.

"Hey Kendall," Logan greeted his friend, his back turned to him while he hanged his coat in the nearby hanger.

"Hey," Kendall answered back half heartedly.

"How was your picnic with James?" Carlos asked teasingly "Did you guys go all fluffy with each other?"

"Far from it," Kendall said bitterly.

Logan noticed his friend's mood.

"What happened Kendall?" he asked, concerned, waving his hand to silence his boyfriend who'd been about to interrupt, sending him a look that indicated that this was serious.

Briefly, Kendall told his friends about his and James' most recent fight.

"That's absurd!" Logan replied after Kendall had finished recounting the incident "You guys have been going out for what- two weeks? How can he expect you to know if you love him or not after such a short time? It took months before I admitted it to Carlos!"

"Still," Carlos said softly "James has a point, don't get me wrong Logie, Kendall, I know you guys aren't very comfortable with the fact you like dudes as well as girls but…James and I've loved you guys for so long, I said I loved you almost from the very beginning, remember? That was one of the reasons our first dates were so awkward…"

"No kidding," Logan replied "But you never got angry when I didn't say I loved you back,"

"Because I'm not like James," Carlos replied "He has a way of dealing with it, and I have my own way, but still, I know how heartbroken he must feel right now. My heart always broke into a million pieces every time you disregarded my statements…I can see how James would feel the same way,"

"So it would just be better if I lied to him?" Kendall replied with a scoff "Pretend to love him while in reality not sure of what it is I really feel for him?"

"What DO you feel for him?" Logan inquired.

Kendall sighed.

"I don't know," he said "All of my life I've always wanted to make James happy, because seeing him happy made me happy, and I've always taken care of him and supported him but…I always assumed that it was because he was my best friend- because that's what best friends are for right? I mean, I'd do the same things I mentioned for you two guys as well…" Kendall said.

Carlos and Logan both nodded, encouraging Kendall to continue.

"But then, he kissed me and it all got so confusing," Kendall said with a sigh "At first I thought that it was just because I didn't want him to hurt, because I've always sought to protect him, you know? Because he's always been like a brother to me? So I thought the reason I didn't just flat out reject him was because I did not want to cause him pain. But then I started seeing him with other- guys- and also girls- and I, I don't know, I got jealous. I didn't want any of them close to James; I wanted James to always be there with me, not somebody else. Then, all these weeks…what James and I've been doing, I won't lie, it's been great, not to mention very pleasurable but-I just don't know if that's love guys or just simple fear of letting go of my best friend…" Kendall finally finished.

"So figure it out," Logan replied.

"How?" Kendall asked.

Logan shrugged.

"You'll know man, you'll just know, and when you're ready you can tell James you love him, or don't…" he said.

"And meanwhile what should I do? Lie to him? I don't want him to leave me….but I'm not comfortable with the idea of lying to him either," Kendall said.

"Then don't lie to me," said a voice from behind.

The guys all gasped and turned around to see James standing behind them, arms crossed, his left eyebrow raised.

"J-James!" Kendall exclaimed "How-why? How much did you listen?"

"Enough, I think, to get the general idea of your problem," James said with a sigh "Listen Kendall, I'm sorry okay? I pushed you too hard and too fast into something you weren't ready for, can you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," Kendall said immediately "I'm your boyfriend. You have every right to want to know whether I love you or not. Trouble is, I don't even know myself…"

"I know that," James replied "So let's figure it out shall we? Together."

Kendall smiled.

"I like the sound of that," he said.

"And Kendall?" James added.

"Yeah?" Kendall said.

"I-I'm sorry for, for trying to convince you to have sex with me…" James said, blushing a bit "You're right, we should totally wait until you're ready. I don't want you to regret your first time-with me- after all…"

"Thanks," Kendall replied "That really means a lot to me,"

"Ugh, guys?" Carlos said, raising his hand as if he were in school "We're still here you know? And I think that was WAY more information than Logan or I should know…"

This, of course, made the other three laugh, effectively ending the tension.

"So," James asked, later that night, while the four of them lay curled in the orange couch with their boyfriends, watching CSI Miami.

Kendall who was lying on James' lap turned to look at his boyfriend in the eye.

"Yeah James?" he asked.

"I was thinking," James said, biting his lower lip.

"Oh, that's never a good thing," Kendall teased.

"Oh shut up you!" James said, hitting Kendall's face with a cushion softly "Listen! Like I was saying…since I totally screwed up our third date, would you mind going on another with me tomorrow afternoon? I'll take care of everything, don't worry, you just have to show up…"

"Sure, that sounds nice," Kendall replied.

James smiled and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend on the lips.

"Guys gross, if you're going to make out, go to your room…" Carlos complained.

"That actually sounds like a good idea," said James, raising his eyebrows suggestively at Kendall who got the hint, grinned sexily up at his boyfriend and got up, taking James' hand, leading them both to their room where James gave Kendall another mind-blowing blow-job which Kendall returned not too long afterwards, their screams of pleasure a constant annoyance for Carlos and Logan for the rest of that night…

**A/N: And there it is...hope you liked it!**

**This problem IS NOT resolved yet, you'll see it in later chapters,**

**That said, REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**Reviews are the magical key to unlock next chapter by this Friday (*wink*)**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	13. One-Month Anniversary (Part 1)

**A/N: Hey guys, this story reached over 100 reviews! I was SO happy, you have no idea, I almost cried!**

**That said, I value and treasure your reviews very much, and I thank sincerely those who favd and/or alerted this story as well.**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-Puggabo27**

**-lizzie wars**

**-Sassy Kames**

**-Obliviousblitz**

**-JamesxKendallxKames**

**-Kendall's Ninja**

**-Jamazing Kames Lover**

**-Barbed Wire Halo**

**You guys are awesome and the reason I even update at all...**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch. 13: One-Month Anniversary (Part 1) 

True to his word, James never pressured Kendall into anything after the last incident.

And he totally made up for it by taking Kendall out to a nearby fair where he and Kendall both rode the Ferris Wheel as well as various other rides, and took funny (and sexy) pictures of the two of them in the picture booth before roasting marshmallows in the campfire and playing some random games (James winning a big panda bear stuffed animal for Kendall and Kendall winning a big white stuffed animal tiger for James and afterwards just lying in the grass in each other's embrace, looking up at the stars.

Before they knew it, James and Kendall realized that their one-month anniversary was coming up.

"I can't believe we've been going out for a whole month!" James told Kendall, draping an arm over his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I can't either baby," Kendall said, cuddling into James' embrace, both of them sitting down in the orange couch of apartment 2J.

"What do you two have planned for today?" Carlos asked them.

"Well…" James said with a mischievous smile "Let's just say you guys won't be seeing any of us tonight…"

"What have you told my mom about why you're kidnapping me tonight?" Kendall asked, genuinely curious.

"That it's our first month anniversary and since it's a Saturday I'll take you out for a VERY special night," said James with a wink, making Kendall blush.

"Aw, sounds like Kendall's losing his virginity tonight!" said Carlos teasingly.

"Shut up," Kendall said, turning tomato red "I'm not a virgin idiot; I lost my V-card a long, LONG time before you lost yours so shush…"

This effectively made Carlos shut up and made both Logan and James laugh.

However, Carlos' comment did leave Kendall troubled. What DID James have planned for tonight? He'd begged Kendall to let him organize their anniversary but after Kendall had agreed, he'd refused to tell Kendall what his plans were. Kendall wasn't sure if James had intended tonight to be their first time together- Kendall didn't even know if he was ready. He thought he was ready, after all, this past month of blow-jobs and hand-jobs and tons of wet dreams had definitely made his mind a bit less panicky over the idea of having sex with his best friend, but still, he was afraid. He knew that once they took this step there was no coming back. They would not be able to reverse their actions and Kendall couldn't help wondering what would happen if they for some reason broke up. Would their friendship survive such awkward memories? Was he willing to risk it all for something so uncertain?

The rest of the day, Kendall was tormented by these questions, but otherwise had an agreeable day. He took James out for lunch in the Italian restaurant where their first date had been, and spent the afternoon with James down by the pool.

At nighttime however, his nerves had increased significantly.

"What-uh- what shall I wear for tonight?" he asked James "How can I know what to wear if you don't tell me where we're going first?"

"Just choose something casual, it's nothing fancy;" James said with a shrug "But pack a suitcase because we're staying overnight…"

This, of course, made Katie turn tomato red and Carlos and Logan whistle.

Kendall blushed.

"Staying overnight?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, but it's nothing you need to worry about baby, you'll like it, you'll see…" James said soothingly, he knew how much his boyfriend disliked surprises.

"I'll bet he will!" Carlos said teasingly, making Katie and Logan laugh, Kendall ignored them,

"Anything else I should know about?" he asked, his stomach tightening into a bundle of nerves.

"Pack your swimming trunks, there's going to be water involved," James said.

This made Carlos and Logan actually laugh and start teasing Kendall some more until Mama Knight told them to quit it or they'd be grounded.

Kendall then went and packed as James had told him to before joining his boyfriend by the entrance of 2J.

"Good bye honey, see you tomorrow," Mama Knight said, embracing her son.

"Good bye mom, love you," Kendall mumbled.

"Be safe," she told him as she let him go "But don't be scared Kendall, James loves you, he'd never do anything to hurt you…"

"I know," Kendall said.

And with that, he took James' hand and let him lead the way to the car, where, because Kendall didn't know where they were going, Kendall got on the passenger seat while James dumped their two suitcases on the back before sliding into the driver's seat.

Kendall rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, closing his eyes.

He didn't open them again until he head James say they had arrived.

Kendall opened his eyes and gasped.

James had pulled up in front of Hollywood Celebrity Hotel, one of the fanciest hotels in all of LA **_(A/N: I don't know if this is true or not but I'm going with internet information)._**

"James," Kendall said, awed "This place is so beautiful, but it's so expensive!"

James shrugged.

"They made me a special discount, because I AM a celebrity," he said.

"Still, it's bound to have been costly," Kendall said.

"You're worth it," James said.

He took Kendall's hand and led him inside, handing their suitcases to some nearby hotel attendants.

He went straight to the reception where the lady behind the counter gave him the key to their room. Hearing her say that their room was the Honeymoon Suite made the knot in Kendall's stomach tighten even more. He was now almost a hundred percent sure of what was going to happen tonight.

"Hey," James said, shaking Kendall out of his internal nervous breakdown.

"Huh? What?" Kendall asked.

"You zoned out man, I called your name like six times already," James said.

"Sorry I was just-thinking…" Kendall said lamely.

"Mm…thinking about me I hope," James said "Or has some other guy caught your eye lately,"

"Never, just you," Kendall answered truthfully, making James laugh because of the seriousness in Kendall's voice when he said this.

"I figured," he replied "Anyways, what I was going to suggest is that we change into our swim trunks and go for a swim in this place's AMAZING pool! What do you say?"

"I-okay- that sounds nice," Kendall said softly.

He and James took the elevator up to their room.

Once they got there and James opened the door for Kendall, Kendall's mouth dropped open in amazement.

The place inside was HUGE!

It had a plasma T.V on the wall of the bedroom, a majestic, king-sized bed with soft white bedspread and clean white sheets and fluffy pillows. It had its own kitchen, a private Jacuzzi, and even a small sitting room.

Kendall gulped at the sight of the bed, knowing what was most likely going to happen on it later that night.

"James," he said, his voice a bit shaky from panic, but it could be mistaken for awe "This place is amazing, so _beautiful_…"

"I'm glad you liked it," James said with a warm smile "Now come on! Let's lose these clothes, put on some swim trunks and head to the pool!"

Kendall smiled, already longing for a nice, long swim that would calm his nerves down and prepare him for tonight.

He and James spent nearly three hours swimming in the pool, only coming out when their stomachs started grumbling in hunger.

"You want to order something or should we cook something?" James asked.

"Let's order something, we can cook tomorrow's breakfast," Kendall said.

James agreed.

They ordered hamburgers and some cokes and ate them in the sitting room while watching a Harry Potter movie in the T.V.

Once they finished eating, Kendall's nerves started mounting up again.

They set the dirty plates in the kitchen sink and then headed towards the bedroom.

Before entering, James noticed that Kendall paused and took some deep steadying breaths.

"What's wrong?" he asked his boyfriend, concerned.

"James," Kendall said, his voice shaking a bit "What's going to happen tonight?"

**A/N:Hey guys, sorry I'm updating so late BUT my boyfriend came over and...OMG I just seem to use my boyfriend excuse a lot nowadays don't I? I am pathetic and a hopeless romantic. Anyways, lets just say having a boyfriend and being in 10th grade and 2 weeks away from semester exams does not leave me much free time.**

**That said, I now warn you, as if it hasn't been hinted enough already in this chapter...THERE WILL BE SMUT COMING UP! You have been warned PLENTY of times so don't say you haven't...**

**Okay, I think that's all I have to say except:**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

***Reviews are the treasure map that will lead you to find the treasure of another chapter of this story by next week ;)***

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	14. One-Month Anniversary (Part 2)

**A/N: Hey guys I am BACK! Again, sorry for the late update but my mom just came back from a trip and took us all out to diner and-you don't really care about my excuses do you? You care that the chapter is here, which it is.**

**Hope you enjoy the Kames smut ;)**

**That said, thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and also to those who favd/alerted this story, you guys are awesome and the reason I write at all so...keep it up guys!**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-RockChickwrites**

**-obliviousblitz**

**-CrazyMary01**

**-AkireAlev**

**-EvyxxChan**

**-Jamazing Kames Lover**

**-Angel436**

**-JamesxKendallxKames**

**-AgonyJade**

**Moving on! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch. 14: One- Month Anniversary (Part 2) 

"I don't get your question," James said, confused.

"I mean," Kendall said with another sigh "Are we going to have sex tonight?"

"Oh," James said, realization dawning on him "That. Kendall, nothing of that sort is going to happen tonight, not if you aren't ready for it, got it? I promised you I wouldn't force you into anything you weren't ready for. Now, we can either go to sleep right now, wake up early, and go swimming some more tomorrow morning or, we can have a romantic night between us. You decide, and whatever you choose is fine by me."

Kendall sighed, nerves eating up his insides.

"I'm ready," he said, and with that, he captured James' lips in a heated and passionate kiss.

James moaned into the kiss, his hands tangling up in Kendall's golden hair.

Kendall opened the door to the bedroom and they blindly made their way to the bed, never breaking away from the kiss.

James fell on the bed first, bringing Kendall down with him, on top of him.

They pulled away to gaze into each other's eyes, panting, both pairs of eyes darkened by lust.

"I've never done this before," Kendall said, his voice low and husky, his stomach still in a tight knot but wanting to do this all the same.

"I know that," James said, his voice equally low and husky, "Don't worry Kendall, I'll do most of the work at first, and the rest is just instinct- I guess…"

They quickly got rid of all their clothing, moaning when they felt their bare erections brush against each other.

"So big," James said, gazing at Kendall's cock "And so beautiful…"

He gently gave the tip of Kendall's member a kiss, making the blonde boy gasp and shiver.

"All for you," Kendall said with a moan.

"All for me," James repeated greedily "Suck," he added.

Kendall took James fingers greedily into his mouth, sucking on them, coating them with saliva.

He then watched, through half lidded eyes as James inserted a finger into his own entrance, both of them moaning at the action.

Kendall watched, getting even more turned on as he watched James finger himself but he suddenly felt like that wasn't enough.

Swatting James' hand away, Kendall said "Here, let me,"

James moaned as he felt Kendall's two fingers enter him and begin to stretch him, scissoring him to get him to open up more.

Kendall moaned as well at how tight James felt on his fingers.

James gave a high pitched whine as he felt Kendall's fingers brush against his prostate.

"Oh Kendall!" James gasped out "K-Kendall, I-I need more, I-I need you, God, please, please…"

Kendall groaned.

Judging by how hard he himself was he knew that he also needed more. However, nagging at the back at his mind was the thought that once they did this, there was no going back.

That thought was quickly discarded from his mind as James began panting and rolling his hips, trying to make Kendall's fingers go deeper inside him.

With another groan, Kendall took his fingers out of James, making him whimper at the emptiness.

"Do you have…?" Kendall asked, taking a deep calming breath. Telling himself that he was ready for what they were about to do.

"It-it's in my suitcase…." James said "Kendall hurry!"

Kendall wasted no time, getting out James' suitcase and rummaging through it until he found what he was looking for.

He took out the bottle of lube.

He coated his dick with the cold substance before lining his dick with James' entrance.

"Let-let me know if-if I do something wrong," Kendall said, his nervousness making his voice tremble "If I hurt you…"

"You won't," James said "Kendall, I'm ready now, please,"

Kendall sighed before pushing in.

"Oh!" he said, his eyes opening wide once he was buried deep inside James, James' insides hugging his dick, tighter than any girl he'd ever been with, "Jamie…so good, God, so tight…"

That's when he noticed James' eyes were squeezed shut, several tears pooling in his eyes.

"Aw, Jamie baby, I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry…" he said and began to pull out.

"No-don't!" James said, opening his eyes in alarm "It's always going to-to hurt a little in the beginning, but, I know it'll get better just-don't move for a bit…"

"Alright, if you're okay with it," Kendall said.

Kendall's breath became a bit labored, all from the effort of not thrusting into James' tight, warm heat, which seemed so inviting.

After what seemed like an eternity to Kendall, James gave him the okay to continue.

Kendall began thrusting into James at a slow pace, letting James get used to the feeling of having Kendall inside him.

After a while though, James didn't want slow.

"Kendall," he moaned "Faster!"

Kendall had to bite back a moan beginning to increase the rhythm of his thrusts. He bit down on James' neck before sucking on it a bit, making James moan, marking him with a dark purplish bruise, marking him as his.

"Oh, KENDALL!" James screamed as Kendall hit his prostate dead on "H-hit there again!"

Kendall angled his hips so that he'd hit James' prostate with every thrust, making James see bright lights every time he did.

"Oh Kendall, Kendall," James purred as Kendall continued thrusting into him.

"James, oh James," Kendall said "So tight Jamie, so good, feels so good!"

"You feel so good inside me Kenny," James said his voice thick with sex "So big…"

With one particular thrust which hit his prostate directly, James came with a scream of Kendall's name without Kendall even having to touch him painting both his and Kendall's stomachs with white.

Feeling James' walls contract, squeezing his cock impossibly tight, brought Kendall to his own release.

"Oh James…" he moaned, filling James to the brim with his seed.

James moaned as he felt Kendall release inside him.

After they both came down from their climaxes, they both laid there in the same position, Kendall still inside James.

After their breathing became regulated once again, Kendall gently pulled out of James.

James still winced at the movement, still overly sensitive.

"I'm sorry," Kendall apologized, having noticed James' grimace.

"It's okay," James said.

Kendall got up, James being too sore to do so, and removed the dirty sheets from the bed, which because it had several sheets, was still quite warm and comfortable. He then laid back down next to James.

James cuddled up into Kendall's embrace and Kendall held on to him tightly.

"So…" Kendall said after a while of silence "How was it? Was I good?"

"The best," James said immediately "Best sex I've ever had in my life, EVER,"

Kendall laughed.

"I'm glad I pleased you baby," he said.

"How about you?" James asked, turning to look at him "It was the first time you've ever been with a guy, what's the verdict?"

"So good…" Kendall said with a contented sigh "I never thought anyone could feel as tight as you did Jamie…"

James smirked.

"Pleased then?" he asked.

"Definitely," Kendall said "If I'd known it was going to feel that good I wouldn't have waited this long…"

"See? I _told _you you'd like it!" James said "Was I better than your dreams then?"

"So much better," Kendall agreed, "Come here," he added, beginning to feel his eyes drop from sleepiness, pulling James closer to him.

James smiled before snuggling into Kendall's warm chest.

"Love you Kendall," he said "You don't have to say it back; I just want you to know that…"

"Thanks," Kendall said, smiling "I appreciate it a lot,"

And they fell asleep in each other's embrace…

**A/N: There. Done. I hope it didn't suck, it is the first full out gay smut scene I write and well...hope I didn't do poorly on it, let me know if I should add or change more stuff so the next one's better or if this is just fine!**

**Remember,**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

***Reviews are the magical key to unlock next chapter by next SATURDAY.* Yes, that's right people, I said Saturday. This is my week of semester exams and next Friday I'll be out with my friends celebrating the start of Christmas break so I will NOT be able to update BUT, I promise next chapter'll be there by Saturday, so, you've been warned.**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	15. Big Time News

**A/N: Hey guys! Hey, what happened to my reviewers last chapter? Did you all get too lazy to leave a review, lol. Kidding guys, love reviews but the important thing is that you're reading and enjoying this story.**

**For those of you who DID review, I can't tell you how awesome you guys are! AND those who favd/alerted this story as well...**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-Serena-loves-Angst**

**-obliviousblitz**

**-Randomness-Is-My-Specialty**

**-JamesxKendallxKames**

**-Barbed Wire Halo**

**-AgonyJade**

**You guys rock and are the reason I write at all!**

**Got nothing more to add so read on!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch. 15: Big Time News

James woke up feeling warm in Kendall's embrace.

"Good morning baby," he said, giving Kendall a quick kiss on his lips.

Kendall smiled.

"Mm…what a great way to wake up," he said, eyes still closed.

"Want to go swimming?" James asked him.

Kendall yawned before stretching his arms and legs, finally opening his eyes.

"That sounds nice," he said, his voice still heavy with sleep.

After cuddling together some more, for about 10 minutes, and completely shaking off the night's sleep, Kendall and James got up and dressed in swim trunks, readying themselves for the morning swim.

Kendall couldn't help noticing how firm James' ass was and his mind quickly flashed back to the events of the previous night, making him smile.

He also couldn't help noticing how James had a slight limp.

"You okay?" he asked his boyfriend concerned.

"Yeah," James assured him "Don't worry about the limp, it should go away later today or tomorrow at least…it was just that- you were really big…"

Kendall blushed.

"Did I live up to your expectations?" he asked James.

"Oh Kendall," James said "You surpassed them…"

"Okay then," he said "I'm glad…"

The two of them made their way down to the hotel's pool and spent a couple of hours just splashing one another.

All too soon though, or so it seemed to Kendall, it was time to pack their suitcases once more and head back to Palm Woods.

"This place was amazing," Kendall said as they rode away "I'm definitely going to miss it…so many good memories,"

James chuckled.

"We were only here for two days and you're talking like if we'd done a million of things in here…"

"Well…I will always remember the place where we first-you know-"Kendall said blushing.

"Good," James said "That means I succeeded in making our first time special,"

"Very special Jamie," Kendall murmured in agreement.

They made their way to Palm Woods in calm, contented silence.

When they got there, they were warmly welcomed by all their friends.

Carlos and Logan smirked and looked at Kendall and James knowingly before greeting them.

"So…" Logan said "Had an interesting anniversary?"

"Yeah," they both said in unison.

"So…James is limping, I'm guessing that means he finally got his wish" said Carlos grinning.

"Oh yes I did…" said James smugly, making Kendall blush and the other two laugh.

"So, how was it?" Logan asked.

"So good Logan, so, so good…" James said "This boy here does wonders with his _equipment _if you get what I mean…and he's very generously _gifted _with his size…"

"James!" Kendall hissed, embarrassed.

The other two just laughed and James smiled smugly.

"Hmm…that makes Kendall sound really nice," Carlos said, making a thinking face "I'm wondering if we should maybe switch for a bit, Logan, would you mind if I traded you with Kendall for a while,"

"Not at all," Logan said with a laugh "Just as long as you let me have a turn afterwards…"

"I'm sorry boys but I don't share, this body here is all mine," James said, pulling Kendall into his embrace.

"What am I now? A sex toy?" Kendall mumbled.

"Pretty much," James said with a shrug, making Kendall slap him playfully and the other two laugh.

"Hello guys," Camille said, coming up to them "How was your weekend?"

"Great," James said "Yours? These guys do anything to upset you Camille?"

Camille smiled and shook her head.

"No, they were sickeningly sweet in fact," she said.

That's when the guys took a good, proper look at her.

"Are you…going out somewhere?" James asked her.

Camille was dressed up in a purple glittery short-sleeved shirt which showed a lot of cleavage and a really short white skirt with black high heeled sandals. Her curly hair had been straightened and cascaded gracefully down her shoulders.

"Oh, um, yeah," Camille said, blushing furiously "I-uh- I have a date in fact,"

"With who?" Logan asked, eyes wide, unsure of how he felt about it.

Camille blushed some more.

"Jett Stetson," she whispered.

"JETT?" The four BTR boys questioned, Logan seeming a bit panicked.

"Yeah," she said softly "Logan, you don't mind do you?"

Carlos turned to look at his boyfriend, arms crossed.

"Yeah," he said "Do you mind Logan? Do you?"

"I-uh-nooo…" Logan said "Why should I mind, Camille? You and I are over; you're totally free to date whomever you like. I'm with Carlos now, I have no right to tell you who you should go out with and who you shouldn't- I'm just- surprised- it's all….I never saw you two be particularly close or anything…"

"I know, and we weren't close, I was as shocked as you when he asked me out but…I'd said yes before I even realized it and now, well, we'll see how it goes…"

"Good luck," the four boys told their friends.

"Thanks," she said gratefully.

"And Camille?" Logan said, making her stop and turn to look at him.

"Yeah?" she asked softly.

"Tell him that if he hurts you I'll personally kick his ass…" Logan said threateningly, making Camille smile and Carlos beside him raise his eyebrows at him.

Camille left then and Carlos smacked Logan on the back of the head, hard.

"Ow!" Logan complained, rubbing his sore spot "What was that for?"

"Asshole," Carlos muttered "What was that?"

"What was what?" Logan asked, confused.

"You were flirting with Camille, right in front of me!" Carlos complained.

"I wasn't flirting!" Logan said.

"You kind of were," James said, siding up with Carlos.

"Guys, guys," Kendall quickly intervened when he sensed that a big argument was about to begin between the three of them.

The three other boys turned to look at him.

"What?" Carlos snapped.

"Carlos, listen," Kendall said "Logan WASN'T flirting with Camille, she's still his friend, he has a right to want to look after her. Logan, that attitude out there was overly friendly, it seemed as if you were jealous of Jett and you really shouldn't be, you're dating Carlos now, and yeah, I get it, you still care for Camille but don't threaten Jett before he's even hurt her…that totally makes you look like a jealous ex-boyfriend. And James, don't side up with anybody it's not your fight, _I'm _your boyfriend. You only get to say anything regarding MY behavior…"

The three of them grudgingly complied with what Kendall told them.

"Hey guys," Katie said, coming up with them "Gustavo said that he wants to see you right now in Rocque Records…"

The four boys groaned.

"Right now?" Kendall asked "Like, now?"

"Like now…" Katie said.

The guys all sighed.

"Let's go then," Logan said with a shrug.

"Man, and I was so looking forward to chilling out by the pool! It's Sunday, for God's sake, what can Gustavo possibly want to with us on a Sunday?" Carlos complained.

"Well…guess we'll find out," Kendall said "C'mon, let's go…"

He took James' hand and the four boys made their way to Rocque Records.

_At Rocque Records…_

"Alright Gustavo, we're here, what's wrong?" Kendall asked as the four boys entered Gustavo's office.

"DOGS!" Gustavo said as soon as he saw them "I have great news!"

The boys groaned, that usually meant he had bad news for them.

"What is it, Gustavo?" James asked.

"Big Time Rush is heading out on tour!" Gustavo exclaimed.

"Again?" Logan asked "Gustavo, we came back from Europe…what? Not four months ago…"

"So?" Gustavo asked "You guys are popular and you're new album sold way better than was expected, it's time for another tour, besides, it's not really a tour, we're just going to go for roughly a month to meet with several potential sponsors, make you guys even more famous…"

"Please don't make us fall behind on our homework again…" Logan begged.

Gustavo ignored Logan's comment entirely.

"Where are the meetings this time Gustavo?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, we're not going to be too far from here this time," said Kelly.

"Where?" James asked.

"Minnesota…" Gustavo said "It's high time that I comply with the promise I made to your mother…"

"We're going back home?" Carlos asked.

Gustavo and Kelly nodded.

"For a short while, we'll only be in Minnesota for a month like I said, you know, meet with the heads of important companies to get you guys more publicity, but it's something," Gustavo said.

The guys all cheered except Kendall who knew exactly what this would mean for them.

Once Gustavo had dismissed them from his office, James' confronted his boyfriend about his lack of enthusiasm.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked "Why aren't you happy? We're going back home! We'll get to see our old friends from our old school. Carlos, Logan, and I will get to see our moms and families, you should be happy…"

"I am," said Kendall "It's just-nothing, don't listen to me, it's nothing,"

"What's wrong, Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"I hate lying to the people we love the most, that's all," Kendall said.

"In what way will we be lying to them Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Guys, think about it, you guys haven't come out to your families, have you? The only one, from Minnesota, who knows we're all-gay or bisexual or whatever- and dating each other is my mom! Carlos, Logan, James, will you lie to your families? Or will you tell them the truth? Will they accept us? James, will your mom accept me? What about our old school friends?"

The guys looked troubled, they hadn't thought about this at all.

"Logan, what are we going to do?" said Carlos with a pout "I don't want to hide our relationship anymore! I'm sick and tired of hiding from everyone, it's bad enough having to hide from Gustavo, I don't want to hide from my own mother!"

"We won't hide Carlos," Logan assured his distressed boyfriend "We'll come out to our parents, the same way we came out to Mama Knight, and they'll accept us, you'll see…they want us to be happy…"

James bit his lip, troubled. He wasn't sure how Brooke Diamond would handle knowing her son was gay.

"Then there's the fact that we'll have to constantly hide it anyways," Kendall said glumly "Because Gustavo will be watching us constantly and if he finds out…"

He didn't complete the sentence but he didn't need to. The boys knew perfectly well what would happen if their secret ever got out.

Needless to say, they weren't as excited of going over to Minnesota anymore…

**A/N: Hey guys! So...sorry for the late update BUT I had to have a minor surgery today to remove some tumors...small so don't worry, and that threw off my writing schedule but anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**SO...Christmas Break has arrived for me so if I get enough reviews I MIGHT update sometime during this week...*wink, wink***

**If not then, don't despair, I'll still update next Fri. for my faithful readers.**

**Love you guys!**

**Happy ALMOST christmas!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	16. Bittersweet Homecoming

**A/N: Well hello there my faithful readers? I'm back!**

**I'll warn you now, this chapter's full of emotion but it centers mostly around the mother-son relationship of Kendall and Mrs. Knight as well as the other characters and their moms.**

**That said, it's not very interesting but it IS very emotive.**

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers AND those who favd and/or alerted this story.**

**You guys are awesome.**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-Auspex Nenuk**

**-obliviousblitz**

**-surfsexy**

**-AgonyJade**

**-Barbed Wire Halo**

**-Erik97**

**-hotkittengirl**

**You guys ROCK!s.**

**BTW, Happy "End of the World"everyone! Lol. Could it be any sunnier? At least here where I live, lol, I'll bet many of you are enjoying snow-lucky you guy.**

**Anyways, here's next chapter,**

**Enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch.16: Bittersweet Homecoming

The boys slowly got out of the plane, already shivering.

The cool air, so much colder than in L.A was already beginning to affect the four teens that, over the past year, had gotten so used to the warmth and sunshine of California.

They rounded up their luggage, along with Katie and Mama Knight (Gustavo and Kelly were coming in another flight) and headed out the airport.

"There they are! It's them! It's them!" they heard a voice say.

They turned to see an excited Sylvia Garcia running up to them.

"Mom!" Carlos said excitedly upon seeing his mother "Oh God, I missed you so much!"

And the two embraced tenderly.

"Logie-bear!" Joanna Mitchell rushed to her son and, much to her son's discomfort, began showering him in kisses and hugs while ruffling his hair.

"Mom! Mom! Okay mom, I get it, I love you too, I missed you too, now please, we're making a scene…" Logan said, trying to disentangle himself from his mother's embrace while his boyfriend continued hugging with his own mom.

"Hey James," Brooke Diamond greeted her son with a curt nod.

"Mom," James said opening his eyes hesitantly "Do I get a hug?"

Brooke grinned.

"Oh, of course you do, sweetheart! Come here! I missed you so much!" she said, embracing him.

"I missed you too mom," James said.

"Guys?" Kendall said "I suggest we continue the reunions outside, if we want to avoid the reporters which are starting to arrive right now…"

That was all he needed to say before everyone hurried out of the place, not wishing to be ambushed by reporters.

The rest of the day was both stressful and happy for the four teens because, while they were glad to be back with their families, they had to constantly remind themselves that they couldn't openly act like the couples they were, both because of the paparazzi that were constantly surrounding them, and because of their unsuspecting families.

The hardest part for the teens was at nighttime.

Because they were back in Minnesota with their parents, each teen was expected to go sleep in their own house.

"It's going to be hard falling asleep without you with me," James whispered softly in Kendall's ear.

"It's going to be alright," Kendall reassured his boyfriend while feeling really lonely himself at the prospect of sleeping on his own.

"I'll be so cold at night," James whined.

"James," Kendall breathed out "Your mom's waiting to take you home and if you're not with her soon she'll start wondering what's going on, do you want her to find out about us?"

"No," James said.

"Then…?" Kendall asked

James sighed.

"Alright," he said "Good bye Kendall," and he hugged his boyfriend hard and long before heading out of the Knight's apartment where his mom was waiting. Logan and Carlos had already gotten into the cars with their families and they were all waving at them.

Kendall waved back half-heartedly and sighed as he watched his three best friends leave; this was going to be really hard.

As if sensing her son's distress, Mama Knight placed a comforting hand in Kendall's shoulder.

"It's going to be alright," she said "It's just for a month, and you'll see them every day, it won't be so bad, you'll see…"

"I know mom," Kendall said with a sigh "It's just- they're like my brothers…"

"I know what you mean," she said "I've grown to love those boys like my own sons by now, it's also hard for me to see them go but we'll see them tomorrow, right now, it's time to go to bed…"

Kendall looked at his mom before nodding, taking her hand like he always did when he was a little boy and felt scared over something.

Mama Knight smiled at the childish gesture and wrapped her arms around her son. She knew how hard this was for him, particularly having James gone now that they were together and so suddenly after their one-month anniversary. She guided him to his old bedroom and tucked him in like when he was small before turning out the light and staying with him until he fell asleep, caressing his hair.

Then, she went and checked on Katie, who was sound asleep.

Mama Knight smiled sadly. If her husband was still alive he'd be thrilled to see how Kendall and Katie were turning out to be. Sometimes she just missed him so much. She could understand why Kendall panicked every time he and James were separated from one another. She'd felt the same panic every time her husband went away…and then that terrible car crash had separated them forever, leaving her to care for a three year old Katie and a seven year old Kendall by herself.

She made her way to her bedroom and glanced at the photograph she kept of her husband and her on their wedding day by her bedside table.

"Oh Karl," she whispered while caressing the photo, her husband's face smiling up at her, "It's been so hard, raising them, with you gone, but God has given me the strength…I hope you're happy, and that you're watching over us from up there,"

She fell asleep, still thinking about her husband, and she dreamed about him, that he was having a picnic with her on a bright sunny meadow full of flowers, telling her what a great job she'd done raising their two wonderful children, and how much he loved her…

That's why, when her son woke her up a couple hours later with puffy red eyes, crying from a nightmare because he wasn't used to sleeping on his own anymore, because he missed James so much, she let him cuddle into bed with her, like he'd done as a small boy and when tough Katie joined them in Kendall's same state an hour later, she let her daughter snuggle in with them, and Jennifer Knight fell asleep holding her two greatest treasures close to her...

**A/N: Hey I DID warn you it wasn't that interesting, did I? Nevermind, things heat right back up again next chapter which will be the beginning of some major drama, I expect.**

**That said, even though it WAS a boring chapter I DO beg you to please, PLEASE, leave a review and let me know what you thought of it!**

**Reviews are the nutrients that keep the little writer inside my head alive!**

**BTW: Isn't it awesome how we survived the "End of the World"? Lol.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Offer still stands, if I get enough reviews I'll update before next Friday ;)**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	17. Opening Up

**A/N: Hi! I hope you all had a WONDERFUL Christmas! **

**My Christmas was awesome, my boyfriend came over and gave me this huge teddy bear, the largest one I've ever seen and more chocolates and perfume and- okay, I'm getting a bit too carried away.**

**Anyways yes, my Christmas was amazing and it's left me in a real good mood to write so let's see how this'll turn out.**

**My reviewers are fantastic, and thank you to all who favd./alerted this story as well.**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-Barbed Wire Halo**

**-JamesxKendallxKames**

**VampyricDemonHobo**

**-AkireAlev**

**-AgonyJade**

**-CrazyKAMESFan13**

**-Nuria de Maslow**

**You guys ROCK!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch. 17: Opening Up

Meanwhile, that same evening, Carlos and Logan managed to convince their parents to meet in Logan's house.

"Alright guys," Joanna Mitchell said as she and her husband along with Carlos' mom and dad sat down in the Mitchell's living room "What's going on?"

"We -Carlos and I- need to tell you guys something," Logan began nervously.

"What's wrong, son?" Logan's dad asked Logan worriedly.

"N-nothing's wrong dad, it's just-"Logan said but faltered, his nerves making it impossible to speak.

"What's wrong? Did you guys get into trouble again?" Officer García asked jokingly.

"Not at all dad, it's just-" Carlos said before sighing, also nervous.

"Oh guys, c'mon, it can't be anything THAT bad," Sylvia García said soothingly.

"It is," said Logan miserably "Carlos, I can't do this, I'm sorry, they'll hate us!"

"Hate you?" Joanna Mitchell said "Honey, we can NEVER hate you, your father and I love you so much, Logie-bear, what could you have possibly done to think we'd hate you?"

"We-we-"Logan stammered.

"We're dating," Carlos said finally, in a loud clear voice. He wasn't ashamed of being Logan's boyfriend and he didn't want to give that impression.

Silence.

The four, very stunned parents just remained seated there, staring at their two sons.

Carlos sighed and held his hand out to Logan who took it without hesitating at all.

Sylvia García was the first to recover.

"Well-uh-that was, certainly, uh- quite shocking, I wasn't expecting anything like that…that's for sure," she said choosing her words carefully but she hugged her son nonetheless.

"Please don't hate us," said Logan pleadingly and on the verge of tears for his parents still hadn't said anything.

"Oh Logan," Joanna Mitchell said, snapping out of her shocked state and hugging her son tightly as well, "Baby, we can never hate you, it's fine, really, everything's going to be alright,"

"Dad?" Logan asked looking at his dad fearfully.

Logan's dad sighed.

"Your mother's right son," he said "Everything's going to be alright, it's fine, really, it's just-shocking-like Sylvia said,"

"How long has this been going on?" Officer García asked.

"Five months," Carlos mumbled, still in his mother's embrace.

"Five months!" Sylvia García exclaimed "Now why would you keep such a big secret from me- us- Carlitos?"

"I didn't want to lose Logan," Carlos said.

"Did you think we'd make you leave him?" Officer García asked "I'm shocked son, you should know us better than that, we don't care who you're dating at all, as long as you're happy, we're happy. As long as he respects you and treats you right, we're okay with it. Logan, I'm glad my son found someone as nice as you, and I trust you'll take good care of him,"

"Yes sir, of course," Logan replied softly, smiling at Carlos.

"I guess that goes both ways," Joanna Mitchell said "Carlos, dear, we're happy for you and Logan, I trust you'll treat my baby well…"

"Definitely," Carlos said, grinning at Logan.

"Guys, uh-" Logan's dad interrupted, seeming very uncomfortable "I hate to be the one to bring this up but, sooner or later, if you haven't already, you guys will want to-you know-do stuff together…be safe okay?"

Both teens blushed.

"R-relax dad," Logan said "You're right, Carlos and I HAVE already-you know- done that. We're always safe."

"Plus, we've only ever been with each other so," Carlos said with a shrug "Unless you've cheated on me?" he added jokingly to Logan.

"Never," Logan said, giving Carlos a gentle kiss on the lips.

Their parents all smiled.

"Well," Sylvia García said "This will take some time getting used to but, as I said, we're happy for you guys, Logan honey, we're glad for you and Carlos…"

"Thanks," Logan replied.

"In fact," Logan's dad said "Wouldn't you guys prefer to be together? While you're here, I mean? Because back in L.A I understand you guys share a room, am I right?"

"Yes," Carlos and Logan answered at the same time.

"Well then," Logan's dad said "Carlos, would you like to spend the night here with us, so you can be with Logan and Logan will spend the night with you tomorrow and so on for the rest of this month?"

"Can we?" both teens asked simultaneously.

Their parents all laughed.

"Of course Carlos, you may," Sylvia said, her husband nodding beside her, both of them smiling.

"I guess we'll have company tonight then," Joanna Mitchell said smiling, ruffling Carlos' hair.

Both Carlos and Logan smiled at each other relieved, and most importantly, in love.

"I just have one condition in order to do this though," Officer García said sternly.

"What's that?" Both boys answered at the same time.

"You guys say you've done stuff already, well, that's okay but, at least in here, no sex in the house, understand? We don't want to listen to you at nighttime and be unable to sleep…" he said.

"We're not THAT loud," Carlos said, blushing _'Kendall and James are loud…' _he thought.

"Well, as long as you two keep it down and are safe then it's fine by me," Logan's dad said.

"But it's NOT fine with me," Officer García added "Carlitos, I mean it, no sex in the house…"

"Yes dad," Carlos said glumly.

"But other than that I guess you won't be separated from one another at all this month," Joanna Mitchell said smiling at her son and his boyfriend.

Carlos and Logan grinned.

"I love you," they told each other at the same time before engaging in a passionate make out session which they broke off only after Carlos' dad gave an embarrassed cough.

"Oh, that's right, you guys are still here," Carlos said, making everyone else laugh.

"So…anything else we should know about you two? What else have we missed these past months that you've been in L.A?" Sylvia García asked.

"Well…not much," Carlos said "I mean, Logan's studying like always when he's not with me, I'm pulling off crazy stunts all the time, James is still-well-my partner in crime and still obsessed about his looks and Kendall…is Kendall," Carlos finished with a shrug.

"Well…there's also the fact that James and Kendall are dating," Logan added.

"Really? The two of them as well huh? Well that's really surprising…I mean, I don't want to seem mean or anything but I saw it coming for James, I never imagined Kendall would go the same way though, he always seemed very into girls…" Joanna Mitchell said.

"Well, James Diamond has a charm that so far nobody's been able to resist," Logan said logically "Well, at least nobody that he's made his mind on obtaining and according to James he's had his crush on Kendall since like, forever, so yeah, it makes sense that Kendall wouldn't be able to resist him if James was doing his very best to impress him…"

"Does Jen know this?" Sylvia García asked.

"Yes," both Carlos and Logan answered "She knows about Kendall and James AND she knows about us as well…"

"Does Brooke know this? Or James' dad?" Officer García asked.

"No," said Logan slowly "And I don't think they're planning on telling James' parents anytime soon…they're all so afraid of Brooke- and they should be, I mean, that woman's scary…"

"She'll want what's best for her son," Joanna Mitchell said "And if she sees that Kendall makes James happy…well, maybe-"

"Maybe," Logan agreed with his mom "But that's the problem mom, with Brooke Diamond, it's ALWAYS going to be a _maybe, _James and Kendall have no guarantees that she'll let them be together and they don't want to risk it…"

"Well, she'll have to find out sooner or later," Logan's dad said "They can't hide forever, particularly if they're as serious as you guys claim they are, they'll want to get married someday…is she not going to be a part of her own son's wedding?"

"After finding out that James is gay, she might not even _want_ to be," Carlos said.

"Nonsense son," Officer García said "Of course she'll want to be part of her only son's wedding…any mother would,"

"She's not just _any _mother, though," Logan said "She's _Brooke Diamond _and it sure makes me glad to say she isn't MY mother…"

Carlos nodded in agreement, meanwhile leaving their parents very troubled…

**A/N: And that's the end of my little Cargan bit in this chapter, stay tuned for next and as always the offer still stands that if I get enough reviews I'll update before next Friday!**

**So, review time! Did you guys like this?**

**COMING UP!**

***Someone's reappearance in the boys' lives may shake the little Kames world for a while* not giving any more hints so remember REVIEW!**

**Also, who wants to guess what Brooke's reaction will be when/if she finds out?**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	18. Big Time Re-Encounter

**A/N: Happy New Years! This is my NewYears' treat so hope you enjoy!**

******SO sorry I'm posting this 'till now BUT I totally forgot yesterday was Friday and...well, vacation messes with your head.**

**Anyways, here it is, SORRY.**

**On a brighter note...Thank you to all those who reviewed/favd./alerted last chapter; youguys are AWESOME and the reason this is up at all!**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-obliviousblitz**

**-CrazyKAMESFan13**

**-uncgirl364**

**-AkireAlev**

**-AgonyJade**

**-LoveSparkle**

**-Barbed Wire Halo**

**-itsdeezynomee**

**You guys ROCK!**

**Enjoy next chapter!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch. 18: Big Time Re- Encounter

Carlos awoke warm and happy in Logan's arms.

Yawning softly, he tried to move as little as possible so as to not wake up his sleeping boyfriend. Even with the slightest of movements he still winced at the dull burn in his lower regions left from last night's activities.

"Morning handsome," Logan whispered in Carlos' ear. Carlos groaned good naturedly.

"How is it that you ALWAYS wake up before I do?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm a morning person, you aren't," Logan said, caressing Carlos' dark curls of hair.

Carlos closed his eyes, feeling his boyfriend run his hand through his hair, he sighed contentedly.

"I wish we could stay here forever," he said "I feel so good in here,"

"Yeah, me too babe but we have to get up, Gustavo's expecting us for our first meeting in roughly an hour and a half and we still need to shower and get dressed and have breakfast…" Logan said, hugging Carlos.

Carlos groaned.

"But I can't move," he whined "Logie, I'm sore all over,"

"I'm sorry about that," Logan said, guilt eating at his insides.

Carlos yawned again and snuggled closer to his boyfriend.

"Don't be," he said "That was the best sex we've had in a long time,"

"It HAS been a long time," Logan agreed "And I'm sorry Carlitos, I know that's why it hurt you last night as much as it did…"

"Nah, I don't mind," Carlos said, his eyes still closed "It was still amazing, besides, it's only logical that we can't have a lot of sex back in Palm Woods, I mean, how uncomfortable would that be for poor Mama Knight? It's bad enough James and Kendall don't have the decency to be quiet, she doesn't need us to be like that as well…."

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Both teens were startled.

Logan pulled the covers over both himself and Carlos so that it wouldn't be completely evident that they were both naked.

"Come in!" he said.

His mother came in, carrying a tray which contained their two breakfasts in it.

"Oh mom, you didn't have to," Logan said "Carlos and I were just about to-"

"Nonsense honey, you and Carlos deserve to rest some more…I'm guessing last night's activities kept you both up late…" Joanna Mitchell said.

Both boys blushed.

"Mom," Logan said weakly "PLEASE do not comment on my sex life…"

"You were both very quiet though, you were right, we couldn't hear a thing…" she replied.

"Please tell me you and dad weren't actually _listening _to see if you heard a thing…" Logan said turning tomato red and covering his face with his pillow.

"Oh, goodness, no," his mother said "I was just commenting that-"

"Well _don't_ comment mom!" Logan said "Thanks for the breakfast, we love you, bye!"

Joanna Mitchell laughed.

"I see I'm not really welcomed here," she said "I'll leave now, finish your breakfast dears, remember Gustavo wants to see you in about an hour…Carlos, honey, do you need anything? Pills or something to, you know, feel better?"

Carlos blushed.

"It's fine Mrs. Mitchell, really," he said "It's-uh-normal to be sore after, well, last night. A-A man's body is not really fit for-but it should go away in a couple of hours and-yeah, this is awkward…" he said blushing.

"It is," Logan agreed "Mom, shoo!"

Joanna Mitchell laughed again before exiting her son's room, having already embarrassed him and his boyfriend thoroughly enough.

Slowly, he and Carlos got up from the bed.

"Shower with me?" Carlos pleaded.

Logan sighed.

"I thought you were sore," he said.

"I am," Carlos said "I wasn't asking for us to do anything too serious, let's just fool around for a bit…"

"Alright then," Logan allowed "Come here, I'll help you up,"

He put his arms around Carlos and helped his boyfriend get to the bathroom, not missing the fact that Carlos was limping.

"If you're still limping by the time we meet with Gustavo and anybody asks you, you fell down the stairs, got it?" Logan whispered in Carlos' ear.

"Obviously," Carlos said, rolling his eyes "I'm not about to tell them the truth, am I?

"Just making sure," Logan said "You're not good with coming up with lies in the spur of the moment,"

He helped Carlos reach the shower, once inside; he turned the water tap on, warm water coming out.

Carlos moaned softly as he felt the warm water run down his body.

Logan entered the shower, also feeling the warm water run down his body.

He took the sponge and began rubbing Carlos' body with it.

Carlos moaned, feeling his boyfriend's hands run over his body.

Logan kneeled down, running the sponge down Carlos' toned firm legs, and up again on his thighs.

Carlos shivered, his body over sensitized to his boyfriend's touches.

"Logan," he moaned, his breath hitching when Logan began washing his inner thighs.

"Mm?" Logan asked innocently, although he was very aware of his boyfriend's tiny "problem" which was beginning to grow in between his legs.

"Ugh," Carlos groaned "Logie," he whined "Don't tease me!"

Logan bit his lip.

"I won't," he said finally before grabbing Carlos' member in his hand.

Carlos took a sharp intake of breath at the sudden contact. He began panting as Logan continued running his hands along his length, pumping it a bit.

Because he was still over sensitive over last night's events and because he'd been craving the alone time with Logan for a while now, it didn't take long for Carlos to come with a quiet moan.

Afterwards, without being asked, Carlos slid down on his knees until his face came into level with Logan's hard cock.

Logan moaned as he felt Carlos' mouth engulf him, beginning to slowly suck him off.

Carlos nearly choked when he felt Logan buck his hips into his face. To prevent this from happening again, he placed his hands on Logan's thighs, pressing firmly into them.

He hollowed his cheeks and began humming softly, the vibrations sending pleasure waves up to Logan.

"C-Carlos!" Logan gasped, his hands curling up in his boyfriend's hair.

He came soon after that.

After that, they finished washing up, letting the drain take away all the evidence of what had gone on in the bathroom.

He and Carlos ate their breakfast quickly, got dressed and left the Mitchell's house hand in hand.

_At the Knight's apartment…_

Kendall woke up in his mother's embrace, although she was gently shaking him awake.

Beside him, Katie groaned and turned to the side, begging her mother for five more minutes of sleep.

After Mama Knight had coaxed her children out of bed, the three Knights ate breakfast in a nearby café.

As Kendall slowly nibbled on his chocolate donut, Katie reached out and touched his arm.

"Hey," she said softly "How are you doing?"

"I'm better than I was last night," Kendall said before turning to Mama Knight "Mom, I'm sorry, I behaved like an immature, childish person last night, it won't happen again…"

"Oh Kendall, honey," Mama Knight said, caressing her son's hair "You did nothing of the sort, you were lonely, we all get lonely from time to time and you missed James. It's okay to miss him, and Carlos and Logan, you guys have turned into brothers practically, living together and all that…besides, I was glad to have company last night, I was also battling my own internal fears,"

"Were you thinking about dad again?" Katie asked quietly.

Jenifer Knight sighed again.

"Yes sweetie," she said, caressing Katie's hair "I was thinking about your dad again…"

"He's in a better place now mom," Kendall said, squeezing his mother's hand comfortingly.

"I know sweetheart, I know, I just miss him so much at times," she said "But I have you two, my wonderful children, and Kendall- I know people have said this before but you are the spitting image of your dad. Having you with me last night, it was like I had your father back with me again…"

Kendall smiled.

"I look just like dad?" he asked, even though people HAD said this before to him.

"Yes," Mama Knight said, kissing her son's forehead.

"This month is going to be hard, without the guys and all that," Katie said.

"Well, but we still have each other, don't we?" Mama Knight said "And I don't want you guys to be embarrassed about it either, you guys should know that I'm here for you, not only this month, but whenever you're feeling sad or lonely, you can always come to me,"

"We know mom," Katie said, giving her mother a hug "You're the world's greatest mom, EVER."

"Don't let Sylvia, Joanna, or Brooke hear you say that," Mama Knight added jokingly making all three Knights laugh.

Kendall checked his watch.

"Ugh guys, I don't mean to be mean and interrupt our family breakfast but unless I'm with Gustavo in fifteen minutes, he's going to kill me…" Kendall said.

"You're right, let's go!" his mother said.

They arrived at the hotel where Gustavo and Kelly were staying shortly afterwards, just in time to see Brooke drop James off.

"And don't forget, smile for the cameras!" Brooke Diamond reminded her son "And fix your hair, a Diamond must always look perfect…"

"Yes mom," James said, running a hand through his flawless hair.

"Fix your jacket," Brooke Diamond added, pulling it a little bit so that it hugged James' toned body even more.

James mumbled out an agreement.

Just then, they saw Logan and Carlos come out of the Mitchell's car _holding hands._

Both Kendall's and James' eyes bugged out at this.

"Umm…I wouldn't do that if I were you, dears," Brooke Diamond said, rolling her eyes "It's not very- _masculine_,"

"Brooke, it's okay," Joanna Mitchell said from the car "They're dating…"

Brooke Diamond gasped and stared at Carlos and Logan as if they'd both grown two heads.

They just stared back at her and shrugged.

"Well-um-I-I didn't see that coming," Brooke said finally "James, why didn't you say anything!"

"Mom," James said, looking at the floor "It's okay you know? They're still the same Carlos and Logan from always,"

"Yeah Ms. Diamond," Logan said "We're the same as always, only better!"

"I…wouldn't say that but, sure, whatever makes you boys happier I guess…James, honey, I have to go, goodbye!" and she gave her son a fleeting hug before hurriedly getting on her car and speeding away.

"Well, that wasn't rude," Mama Knight said sarcastically, her hands on her hips.

"Oh Jen, don't mind her, she'll come around eventually," Joanna Mitchell said from her car "Goodbye boys! See you later!"

"Later!" they answered her, waving at her and Logan's dad.

"Gustavo said to meet him here right?" Kendall asked, looking at the hotel's name.

"Yep," James replied, adding in an undertone "I'm sorry guys,"

"We don't care James," Carlos said, grabbing Logan's hand "It's okay,"

"All the same," James replied "She shouldn't behave like that, it isn't proper,"

"So…you came out to your parents already?" Kendall asked them.

Logan and Carlos both nodded.

"I guess that only leaves me to tell my mom," James said with a sigh.

"Don't tell her yet, she doesn't need to know," Kendall said, rubbing James' hand soothingly, though carefully checking nobody was watching them. They were, after all, in public, and he didn't want paparazzi on their way, asking too many questions that may uncover their secret.

James nodded.

Just then they heard a loud, booming voice say:

"DOGS! Ready for your first interview?"

The four BTR boys sighed before putting on fake (though very convincing) smiles and turning to face their producer and the billion cameras that followed him around.

Mama Knight and Katie watched the boys from afar.

"They'd make amazing actors," Katie commented "I mean, they're acting practically all the time…"

"I know," Mama Knight said with a sigh "I wish they didn't have to hide who they really are…"

"Carlos and Logan don't hide anymore," Katie observed.

"Of course they do," Mama Knight answered "Or do you see them holding hands or even looking at one another right now?"

Katie had to admit Mama Knight had a point there. For during the photo session, the boys had taken care to be as discreet as possible about their secret. Kendall was at the center as always, an arm around Carlos and another around Logan while James was at Carlos' side. The four boys separated from their respective boyfriends, Mama Knight couldn't help noticing the sadness in each boy's eyes and she wished, now more than ever, that they could stop hiding at some point something which was making them truly happy…

The photo session ended finally and the boys were allowed to get refreshments.

"I miss L.A's warmth," James complained to Kendall and his tone indicated that he clearly meant more than just the weather.

"I know me too," Kendall said, clasping James' shoulder in what would appear a perfectly friendly, manly gesture.

"James?" A voice said from behind.

The boys turned to look for the source of the voice.

"Oh my God, it IS you! Look at you, you're all-grown up!" said a sandy haired, nicely-built up, blue-eyed tall boy who was smiling at them all.

"Sean?" They all asked at the same time, recognizing their old school's hockey team captain…

**A/N: Anyone need help remembering who Sean is? Go back to chapter 2. You'll see the issues that arise from this re-encounter in later chapters so stay tuned.**

**CARLOS: OMG! What's going to happen next? What's going to happen next?**

**ME: Carlos! Be patient! You'll know it next week when I post next chapter!**

**CARLOS: Aww is there any way you can update sooner?**

**ME: Well...I'm not sure. I'm starting school next Wednesday so I don't think so...however, there IS one way I MIGHT write fast enough.**

**CARLOS: Ooh, ooh, what is it? What is it?**

**LOGAN: Carlos! Calm down! Your parents'll hear us and we're not supposed to be up this late at night!**

**CARLOS: You're right...sorry Logie.**

**ME: Anyways Carlos, to address your question, if I get enough reviews I might get motivated to write faster.**

**JAMES: As in, how many reviews exactly? 'Cause I want to know more as well...MY MOM WON'T FIND OUT ABOUT ME AND KENDALL WILL SHE? SHE'LL KILL ME!**

**ME: James! Relax! You're mom won't find out you're with Kendall.**

**JAMES: (*sighs relieved*)**

**ME: Maybe...**

**JAMES: WHAT! NO YOU-**

**KENDALL(*Places a hand over James' mouth): So sorry I'm late...but it seems I arrived in time to shut him up.**

**ME: Thanks for that...anyways, I don't like to give an X number of reviews but I'm thinking around 7-8 would do the trick. However, if it doesn't happen, it doesn't happen. I'll still have one up by next Fri. Love y'all!**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	19. Big Time Jealousy

**A/N: So...I wasn't really going to write this BUT since you guys were so enthusiastic about last chapter here's the next one!**

**Next chapter will be up Friday if you keep up reviewing!**

**Thank you to all those who favd/alerted/reviewed this story**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-obliviousblitz**

**-JamazingKamesLover**

**-itsdeezynomee**

**-Barbed Wire Halo**

**-AgonyJade**

**-LMACBTR84**

**-xxbtrbaby**

**-LoveSparkle**

**-AkireAlev**

**-Randomness-Is-My-Specialty**

**You guys are AWESOME!**

**Also, special thanks to xxbtrbaby for getting more people to read my story, thanks a lot!**

**Without further ado,**

**Here's next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch. 19: Big Time Jealousy

"Hey!" he came up to them, still smiling "Long time no see guys,"

"Hey Sean," the four guys answered him.

"So…how's L.A so far? I hear you guys have made it big so far," Sean commented as he gave each of the BTR members a manly hug, lingering a bit longer with James, though it was hardly noticeable.

"We have, miraculously," Logan said "How's everything going for you, Sean?"

"Same old, same old," Sean said with a laugh "Struggling to balance everything in my Junior year of High School…"

"Same here," the guys answered glumly.

"They still make you guys go to school? Even though you're famous?" Sean asked incredulous.

"Yep, it's some sort of legal thing, we HAVE to continue attending school until we're eighteen," Logan said.

"That sucks," Sean said.

The guys nodded, agreeing with him.

"Hey, do you guys have something to do this afternoon?" Sean asked them suddenly.

"Nope, we're free for the rest of the afternoon," Carlos said.

"You guys want to hang out?" Sean asked "You know, catch up on our lives and everything? I missed my friends, and especially my star hockey players," he said looking pointedly at James and Kendall, making them both roll their eyes and smile at their old captain.

"Sure, we'd love to hang out with you Sean," Kendall said, giving him a friendly smile.

"That's great" Sean said before he looked over at James and winked at him.

Kendall's smile froze.

And something in his mind clicked.

Sean was James' ex-boyfriend, the first one to be exact…

Should he be worried?

But Kendall decided that he shouldn't, James and Sean had broken up after all, hadn't they? Sean had probably just been joking around with James. Besides, James was his now, wasn't he? He wouldn't fool around with him, would he?

James meanwhile, was oblivious to his boyfriend's troubling thoughts. He was happy to be back home, in company of old friends.

"And then the idiot just turned around and scored a point, _for the opposite team_," Sean was recounting his most frustrating game since the boys had left.

"Nooo," Carlos exclaimed.

"No way," Kendall replied.

James just shook his head, amused.

"No but, really guys, school isn't the same with you guys gone, particularly hockey," Sean said, wrapping his arm around James, making him blush and alarm bells go off inside Kendall's head.

"Sean…" James said blushing and pulling away from him.

"What?" Sean asked playfully "You're going to tell me they still don't know about our little secret Jamie?" at this he gave James' neck a gentle nip and Kendall decided it was time to intervene but Logan beat him to it.

"Actually Sean, yeah, James already came out to us," he said "And he has a boyfriend…"

"Oh," Sean said, seeming a bit disappointed "Who is he? Another famous person? Do I know him?" while he said this he played with some strands of James' hair

"You do," Kendall said through clenched teeth, his hands balled up in fists, trying his very best not to punch Sean for caressing HIS Jamie's hair.

"Kendall," James said warningly, noticing Kendall's particularly murderous look, he took Kendall's hands and caressed them softly, Kendall relaxing his fists at James' touch.

"Baby, everything's fine," James said soothingly.

"Baby?" Sean asked amazed "You're kidding me, right?"

"We're not," Carlos replied.

"_I'm _James boyfriend," Kendall said through gritted teeth.

"Knight?" Sean asked, looking at him strangely "But you never-I mean- you always seemed so-so straight before,"

"Well maybe I'm not as straight as you thought," Kendall replied simply, taking James' hand.

"Oh," Sean replied, seeming disappointed "Well in that case, congratulations guys, both of you. Huh, you'd have thought I'd have heard something in the news about BTR members dating one another."

"We're not out-yet- to the rest of the world," James said resting his head in Kendall's shoulder.

"Oh, I see," Sean replied "Well in that case guys, I'd like to invite you to my party this coming Friday, it's going to be awesome…it's at my house, you remember where it was right?"

"Yeah," the four guys all chorused, Kendall's eyes narrowed, for some reason, he still didn't completely trust Sean.

* * *

_Later..._

"Cool! We're going to have a party! We'll get to meet all our old friends!" Carlos said, clapping excitedly after Sean had left.

Logan chuckled.

"Yeah baby," he said, giving Carlos a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Ugh…guys? We still can't get excited over Friday's party…we haven't talked it over with Gustavo yet, for all we know, he might have something planned for us on that day…" Kendall said, for some reason hoping that Gustavo might put an end to their going to Sean's party.

"Oh c'mon Kendall, if he says we can't go we'll sneak around! Don't tell me you decided to go soft all of a sudden; we're masters at doing things we're not supposed to!" Carlos replied.

"He's got a point," James said "What's wrong Kendall? You don't sound too excited…"

"Well, spending my Friday afternoon at some party where I know there's definitely going to be alcohol amongst other things, plus our old school friends that now know we're famous, over at your ex-boyfriend's house spells, oh I don't know, SOME kind of problem to me…" Kendall said sarcastically "We're being constantly followed by the paparazzi; we don't need that type of negative attention!"

"Who said anything about us getting drunk?" Carlos replied "Kendall, we can go, just because there's alcohol doesn't mean we're going to drink it. Besides, I think the real problem lies in what you said near the end. It's the fact that it's in James' _ex-boyfriend's _house isn't it? Kendall? Are you jealous?

"Do I look jealous to you?" Kendall asked, glaring at Carlos, daring him to confirm it.

"A-a little, yes," Logan said, wrapping an arm around his Latino boyfriend. Protecting him from Kendall's particularly dangerous look.

"Kendall, Sean and I were over AGES ago, you can trust me, nothing's going to happen between us," James said "Besides, he was just being friendly today…"

Kendall sighed; he still didn't like this at all. Hopefully, Gustavo would keep them from going and avoid the mess Kendall was sure would happen if they went there…

* * *

_Later..._

"Of _course _you may go!" Gustavo said.

"Huh?" the four guys asked incredulously.

"That's it? You're just-letting us go? No strings attached?" Logan asked.

"Listen dogs, you're back at home, and you're doing great so far in all the meetings, Big Time Rush is becoming very popular, thanks in a great part to me, but …you deserve some time alone for yourselves, you've earned it as well…" Gustavo said, taking off his black sunglasses and wiping them before putting them back on.

James, Carlos and Logan cheered. Kendall smiled and had to hold back a groan. So they were going to Sean's after all…

**A/N: Done. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Keep 'em coming and I might have next chapter up by Friday!**

**KENDALL: Anybody want to guess what might happen at Sean's party? Anyone?**

**JAMES: Oh Kendall, you're just overreacting...**

**CARLOS: Damn, and I thought Logan was bad, what's gotten into you buddy? Since when are you so worried over stuff? Usually Logan's the mom, not you...**

**JAMES: High five!**

**LOGAN: Hey! I heard that! I am NOT the mom, and Carlos, stop grinning or no sex...in a LOOONG time.**

**CARLOS: (*paniked*) No no no, Logie, I'll be good, promise...**

**ME: Guys please, I'm trying to close this chapter now so I can work on the other one...**

**ALL FOUR: You're right...sorry!**

**ME: (*rolls eyes*) Anyways, please review...**

**CARLOS: Yes! That way she'll have more motivation to write and have another chapter by Friday...whooo!**

**ME: Carlos! Behave! Anyways, he's right...maybe. Review please? 7-8 would really make my day...but again if it doesn't happen well...next chapter should still be up next week.**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	20. Big Time Troubling Party

**A/N: Alright...so I'll bet you're all wondering why the hell I didn't update last week or why the late update.**

**Well that's 'cause my computer died and took half my files with it including the one for this story in which I had a great part of this chapter done. So then I got kind of...you know, disappointed and kind of just-not in the mood to write it all over again.**

**BUT I decided that enough sulking and making all you my wonderful reviewers wait so here's next chapter-**

**On a special note, thank you to all those who favd./alerted/reviewed this story...you guys are the reason I managed to pull myself together and write this at all.**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-DramaJen89**

**-itsdeezynomee**

**-Barbed Wire Halo**

**-EthanLover**

**-AgonyJade**

**-LoveSparkle**

**-Puggabo27**

**-Randomness-Is-My-Specialty**

**-VampyricDemonKitty**

**-CrazyMary01**

**Whew! Long list! Loved it!**

**Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch. 20: Big Time Troubling Party

"Hey! You guys came after all!" Sean said, opening the door to his crowded, noisy house to find the four BTR boys outside in the front yard, holding their respective boyfriends' hands.

"Of course we came!" Carlos said "Would we be known as Hollywood's Super Party Kings of Hollywood if we hadn't come?" as he said this he smacked James' fist.

"Ugh…you said Hollywood twice," Sean said confused.

"I know right!" Kendall and Logan both exclaimed at the same time while James shook his head amused.

"Well come on in!" Sean said excitedly.

The four BTR boys made their way inside the crowded house.

Kendall was dressed in a plaid blue shirt with tight, dark blue jeans and black sneakers. James had on a black t-shirt which hugged his body nicely and a black leather jacket as well as black jeans and white sneakers. His hair, as usual, was flawless in every way.

Logan wore a buttoned long-sleeved white shirt and black formal pants with shiny black shoes. Carlos wore a yellow t-shirt with torn, faded blue jeans and his usual helmet.

Sean gestured for them to sit with him at a table where he was currently sipping a bottle of beer but Kendall dragged James to the dance floor instead.

James moaned as Kendall began grinding his hips into James' own ones, attracting several curious looks from the people around them who, after all, had just found out from Sean that Kendall and James were dating one another.

"K-Kendall!" James gasped, feeling himself harden as Kendall continued to grind into him "Kendall stop, we can't do this here!"

"Mm…why not babe?" Kendal purred in his ear, making James shiver.

"Because!" James hissed "We're in public!"

"So?" Kendall nuzzling James' neck.

James' protest was lost in a moan as Kendall began to roll his hips against his, creating a delicious friction, immediately causing his member to spring back to life.

"Want to play with me James?" Kendall purred in his ear.

"Oh God, yes," James gasped out.

Kendall then pulled his boyfriend into a more heated make out session, his hands curling around James' sacred hair.

"Um…I don't mean to interrupt," Logan said awkwardly.

Kendall and James separated and both glared at Logan.

"Well, you are," James said angrily "So whatever it is you have to say, say it fast and get the hell away!"

"Really?" Carlos asked, coming up to them "You guys want to get all naughty and hot with each other here? In front of all these people?"

"Mood kill…" James muttered angrily.

"Anyways, you have to talk to the rest of our friends, that's what we came to the party for in the first place, remember? To socialize?" Logan said.

"KENDALL!" the four BTR guys turned to look at their whole hockey team that were coming to welcome back their star player, Kendall Knight.

"Guys!" Kendall exclaimed, smacking fists and clapping the backs of his old team.

They ended up dragging him away from James and the other three, eager to know what he'd been up to since he'd left their school.

James sighed, watching from afar how Kendall was ambushed with the attentions of all his old admirers who, even now, nearly a year after, still remembered super-star hockey player Kendall Knight and wanted his autograph, or tips on how to do better in hockey, or just to know what he was up to.

"Will you be okay if Carlos and I leave you for a minute?" Logan asked James.

"Sure," James said with a shrug, "Have fun dancing guys,"

"Thanks" they answered him together before leaving, holding hands.

James watched amused as he watched Carlos and Logan awkwardly dance together.

"Hey," said a voice from behind "Mind if I sit down?"

"Not at all Sean," James said, turning to smile at his ex-boyfriend.

"Good," he said sitting down next to him, returning his smile "Where's Kendall?"

"He got ambushed by our old hockey team," said James with a laugh.

Sean chuckled.

"Figures," he replied "So," he added "How have things been, you know, between you two? Isn't it rather awkward to be dating your best friend?"

"Kind of," James allowed "But I wouldn't trade him for anything in this world…"

"Funny," Sean commented casually "You guys all talk about how much you mean to each other but, in all the time you've been here, I've never once heard you guys say you love one another…"

"We-we do," James said uncomfortably "Or-or I do anyways…Kendall- he-he's not like that. He doesn't know- not yet- what he-what he feels about this whole new _being gay _thing and-and I don't want to force him into anything he isn't ready for yet."

"Ah, I see," Sean said, his eyes narrowing "So kind and gentle Jamie, like always, I see, but I can't help but worrying over you…I'm your friend, I should watch out for you,"

"What-what do you mean?" James asked confused.

"I mean," Sean replied before lightly adding "Hey, do you want to drink a little something, you seem kind of dehydrated there…"

"Um, sure," James said uncertain of where the topic change had come from, at least, until he smelled the cup Sean was handing him. Then it all made perfect sense.

"Sean, I can't," he said, pushing the cup away "We're not supposed to drink, we have eyes on us everywhere and-if we do something like this- chances are they'll send us packing. The last thing Hollywood needs is another superstar scandal because one of its top bands got its members drunk."

"You're not getting drunk with just a sip," Sean said reasonably "Besides, it really looks like you need it to let out some stress and all…"

James hesitated before taking a small sip.

It wasn't the first time he tasted alcohol but it had been a long time since he'd last had any so that its bitter flavor caused him to choke a little.

However, for all that it was worth, Sean was right, it DID help him relax.

He and Sean began talking about what they were currently doing with their lives; James learned through Sean how most of their old school had turned into BTR admirers after they'd left as well as many other gossips regarding several of their old friends.

The alcohol made it easier for him to talk as well and he began to tell Sean all about their life in Hollywood, from the tedious dance rehearsals with Gustavo to the glorious Palm Woods' Pool.

Somehow though, they ended up talking about James' relationship with Kendall.

"So," Sean said casually "Knight treating you alright?"

James shrugged.

"I guess," he said "He's been the best so far, always so kind and gentle. Then again you know him, he's-well-he's Kendall Knight…"

"James," Sean asked "Is something bugging you?"

"Oh it's nothing," James said with a sigh, taking another sip of beer "It's just- sometimes I think- never mind,"

"What?" Sean pressed on, genuinely curious.

"Sometimes I wonder if Kendall feels the same way about me as I do about him," James replied "I mean, it's been a month and he still hasn't told me he loves me yet, whereas I tell him I love him all the time, besides, he never starts anything between us-it's always me who starts the heavy make out sessions and other-stuff. Sometimes I wonder if he's still ashamed of me- ashamed of what we are…."

"Well if he is then he's an idiot," Sean replied, caressing James' hair "James, you're amazing, kind, funny and sweet and any guy or girl would kill to have you…if he can't recognize what a lucky bastard he is then he's not worth it…you deserve someone who loves you Jamie as much as you love them."

Wordlessly he got up and began to rub James' tense shoulders, rubbing soothing circles to calm him down.

James moaned, feeling a little light-headed from the alcohol and from Sean's hands on his body.

"James," Sean said, turning to look at him "Why did we break up?"

"Be-because I was-I was going away- to L.A and-and we agreed to-we agreed that long distance relationships usually didn't…" James said faltering; he was finding it very hard to speak, to think with all the alcohol in his system and Sean's intense stare boring into his own eyes.

"I never doubted, not even for a second," Sean said, placing both his hands on James' waist, bringing the pretty boy closer to him.

"Doubted- doubted what?" James asked, dazed.

"That I loved you," Sean answered simply before adding "I still love you Jamie, you have no idea… I've waited so long to see you again…so long…"

Without any more words he kissed James' gently on the lips.

James did not even hesitate and kissed him back…

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! What will happen now?**

**Bet you all want to kill me now, don't you?**

**JAMES: You made me a cheater!**

**ME: So I did...**

**JAMES: Hold it! Where are the others? Where's Kendall?**

**ME: Luckily for you none of them are here right now...**

**JAMES: Well at least give me a good reason why I should cheat on Kendall...**

**ME: There's really no GOOD reason James, but you're right, you need more information so stay tuned for next chapter!**

**JAMES: Review count?**

**ME: Well 7-8 reviews would be nice...particularly after my whole laptop-mess deal but if it doesn't happen well, next chapter should still be up next chapter. And that's all people so...**

**JAMES: Review!**

***Reviews are the magical key to unlock next chapter by next Friday ;)***

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	21. Dirty Little Secret

**A/N: WHOA guys all of you were pretty impressed with last chapter's ending weren't you?**

**Well...here's next chapter without further delay...and I sure hope you guys don't want to kill me by the end of it, lol.**

**If you're curious as to why I'm updating today rather than tomorrow it's because I'll be REALLY busy tomorrow so I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to post this in the end...so I decided to work on finishing this chapter today, since I had a little spare time.**

**Anyways please remember to review at the end so I continue feeling motivated and can continue with my weekly updates!**

**Special thanks to those who reviewed/favd./alerted last chapter!**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-SerenityLupin**

**-AkireAlev**

**-ThatKamesLover15**

**-JamazingKamesLover**

**-VampyricDemonKitty**

**-Barbed Wire Halo**

**-jamesmaslowlover**

**-obliviousblitz**

**-RockChickwrites**

**-Kameslover3**

**-EthanLover**

**-Kames**

**-Sassy Kames**

**-AgonyJade**

**-MysteryFanfic**

**-Anni-Frid19**

**Whew! Long list! Still love it :)**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch. 21: Dirty Little Secret

Both James and Sean pulled away from the heated kiss flustered and breathless.

"I-" James seemed at loss for words.

Sean shrugged and gave him a small smile.

"I'll call you later," he said before winking at him.

"I-uh-Kendall-" James said, his thoughts all jumbled and confused.

"You said so yourself," Sean whispered in James' ear "You don't know, not really, how Kendall feels about you. For all you know, he might be playing with your emotions…you deserve someone who loves you back,"

"He's my best friend," James whispered his eyes wide, very aware of Sean's hot breath on his neck.

"So he doesn't have to find out…" Sean purred before nipping his neck playfully, earning a moan from James.

"I-I guess…" James accepted weakly.

"It'll be our dirty little secret," Sean whispered in his ear, causing shivers to run down James' spine.

"Shit," James said softly before pressing his lips back to Sean's.

They made out for a little while before Sean decided he had to get back to his other friends before they came looking for him and left James very obviously aroused.

Not five minutes after Sean had left, Kendall plopped down in the sear next to James, grinning broadly.

"Hey," he said, smiling widely at his boyfriend, James returning his smile half-heartedly "This party is amazing, I have no idea why I had a bad feeling about it, it's been awesome so far!"

James looked away from him guiltily.

'_Oh Kendall' _he thought '_You have no idea about how right you were when you said this party would mean trouble'_

"Having fun?" Kendall asked him, unaware of his boyfriend's guilty thoughts.

"Y-yeah," James said "I guess…"

"You don't sound too excited…" Kendall observed "What's wrong Jamie baby?"

"N-nothing's wrong Kendall," James answered shakily "You're just imagining things,"

"Okay…" Kendall said slowly "There's something I'm not buying in here…James, have you been drinking?"

"Huh-what? How did you know?" James exclaimed, he thought he'd done a good job at hiding his beverage from Kendall.

Kendall raised his left eyebrow.

"Your speech is slurred, you're sweating like crazy and you seem anxious- as if you were hiding something, it's not that hard to notice something's up with you. Besides, your breath stinks of alcohol- it's a dead giveaway…James, why would you do something so stupid after you specifically promised me you wouldn't?" Kendall asked.

"I only drank two cups, besides, I'm not that drunk," James defended himself _'Not drunk enough not to know I'm cheating on Kendall' _he thought.

"You weren't supposed to be drunk at all…" Kendall said reasonably "Come on James, I'll take you home, I knew this party was a bad idea…"

"My mom will kill me," James moaned.

"Not if you tell her you're sleeping over at my house due to how late it is," Kendall answered "My mom will give you grief about this tomorrow but at least she won't kill you,"

"You're right," James mumbled, pulling out his phone and calling his mother.

After he'd hung up, he turned to Kendall, still avoiding his boyfriend's gaze, afraid that Kendall would see through his lies.

"So…" he said with a sigh "Seems like you're stuck with me tonight…"

"Doesn't sound bad at all…" Kendall said with a laugh, giving James a short kiss before pulling away, a disgusted look on his face.

"Blech, you taste bitterly-whatever you were drinking, it's strong…let's go home and brush your teeth and give you some coffee so we can make out…"

"You're amazing, you know that right?" James asked, feeling like a complete hypocrite for pointing that out while he'd kissed another guy not twenty minutes ago.

"I know I'm amazing but then again, so are you," Kendall said, nuzzling James' nose with his affectionately before adding "When you're not drunk!"

"Oh come on!" James said "I'm not THAT drunk either,"

"Tell that to your staggering steps," Kendall commented "You're practically clinging to me for support."

James blushed, realizing that what Kendall said was true.

After briefly explaining the situation to Carlos and Logan, who arranged for Logan's mom to pick THEM up, Kendall drove him and James to the Knight's Minnesota house and then helped James through the door.

"Oh my God, what's wrong with him?" Jennifer Knight exclaimed upon opening the door and finding her son and his boyfriend, who was very obviously drunk and leaning on Kendall for support.

"I'm sorry Mama Knight," said James softly "Won't do it again, promise…"

"We'll talk more about this tomorrow," Mama Knight said, her eyes narrowed before adding "Kendall, have you drunk any alcohol tonight?"

"No mom, just him," Kendall answered honestly while helping James get to the bathroom.

"Okay then…what happened to make him do this?" Mama Knight asked concerned.

Kendall shrugged.

"I've honestly got no idea," he said "I only left him alone for about twenty minutes and when I came back he already had the drink in his hand…"

"Okay then, we'll talk this over with him tomorrow," Mama Knight said, her son nodding in agreement.

"Mom?" he added "Not a word to Mrs. Diamond right?"

"No way I'm telling Brooke Diamond her son got drunk, uh-uh, I value my life, thank you very much…" Mama Knight said with a gentle smile for her son.

Kendall smiled back.

"I love you mom," he said.

"I love you too sweetheart," Mama Knight said "Now go take care of your boyfriend…WITH your clothes on!"

Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure mom, whatever," he said.

* * *

**The next morning...**

James woke up and groaned.

His head hurt so much! Plus, the light hurt his eyes.

He groaned again.

He was annoyed when he heard a small chuckle next to him.

"Good afternoon sleeping beauty," Kendall said in a sing-song voice "Glad to see you didn't die on me…"

"Kendall?" James asked with another groan "Don't fucking tease me idiot, it hurts!"

"Hangover much?" Kendall asked, eyebrows raised.

"What do you think?" James mumbled miserably.

"Well I _think,"_ Kendall said "That this should teach you not to drink when you specifically promise not to!"

"Oh shut up already will you?" James said burying his face in his pillow.

"Here, take these, these should make you feel better," Kendall said, handing James some pills and a glass of water which he took gratefully.

"You're a life-saver, you know that right Knight?" James said gulping down the pills.

"You owe me big time for covering up for you yesterday…" Kendall said "You better make our next date worth all the trouble…"

Guilt crashed into James as soon as Kendall mentioned their next date for he remembered, all too clearly, what had happened yesterday. Even more so when Kendall brought out his breakfast in a tray besides the pills.

"What time is it?" he asked, anxious to switch the topic. Munching the delicious scrambled eggs and toast that Kendall's mom had made him.

"Nearly 1 pm. You slept the entire morning," Kendall said.

"Shoot!" James exclaimed "Kendall, Gustavo's going to kill us!"

"He's not," Kendall said "Kelly, Carlos, and Logan covered up for us, they told him I was feeling sick and you stayed home taking care of me…"

James sighed with relief.

"Get dressed," Kendall said "My mom still wants to talk to you about the whole incident last night, she's pissed off as hell at you AND I did promise I'd meet with Carlos and Logan in the park in half an hour so, if you want to come…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go," James said, beginning to stretch out.

"By the way," Kendall added as he gathered up James' dirty off the bed "You better check your phone, you got like a dozen messages last night while you were asleep…"

"From whom?" James asked curious.

"I don't know," Kendall said with a shrug "I didn't have time to check, I was busy taking care of you…"

"Mm…" James said "You might still want to _take care of me _if you know what I mean, Kendall?"

Kendall laughed and threw a pillow at James' head.

"I see you're feeling all better now," he said "Now get dressed you horn dog!"

"Aw, you don't want to play with me?" James asked with a whine.

Kendall laughed.

"I do, idiot, you left me all horny after last night's not so innocent dancing but, it's late and everyone's awake and I don't want to scar my sister for life because she heard us both have sex…"

"She's heard us before," James muttered.

"All the same, not right now James, later," Kendall promised.

With no more words he left the room to take the dishes to his mom.

James meanwhile pulled out his phone and his smile faltered at what he saw.

_They were all text messages from Sean._

Taking a shaky breath he dialed Sean's number.

"Hey," Sean picked up at the other end of the line "Glad to see you're alive, I was worried by the way you and Knight left so suddenly last night,"

"Yeah, yeah, I wasn't feeling that good…" James lied, running a hand through his hair nervously.

"What's wrong James?" Sean asked concerned.

"N-nothing's wrong Sean, listen, I-I just wanted to talk to you…about last night…"

"No regrets James," Sean said "At least not from me- what about you?"

"Sean I- we can't do this," James whispered urgently, looking over his shoulder to make sure the door was closed and Kendall wouldn't overhear.

"Why not?" Sean asked.

"Because!" James said "I have Kendall and-"

"And he has no idea about whether he loves you or not, it only seems fair to me that, while he's uncertain, he allows you to be loved by other people as well!" Sean said.

"I-I" James was at loss for words.

"Tell you what…" Sean said "I'll go to Starbucks- the one round the corner in my street in about an hour, we can meet up there…if you come then I'll assume you want to give us a second chance, if you don't then, I'll know…"

"No-Sean-I don't think-!" James said but Sean had already hung up.

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair, _when did life get so complicated?_

Kendall came back a few moments later and smiled at James.

"So," he said "You joining me, Carlos, and Logan at the park today?"

James sighed, guilt eating away at his insides as he gazed into his boyfriend's adorable eyes and cute smile.

"No thanks," he said "I'm still getting over the hangover, besides, I have some stuff to do…"

"Oh well," Kendall said, unaware of the betrayal behind James' response "Next time then?"

"Next time," James agreed, faking a smile.

He was a really good actor…

**A/N: On a scale of 1-10, how much do you all hate me right now? Lol. I bet I scored a 20 in all you guy's minds. Anyways so...is James really thinking about continuing his "thing" with Sean? If he is, will Kendall find out? If he does, will Kames survive? And how about Brooke? Will she ever find out about what her son is up to-?**

**JAMES- Oh, shut up with the questions already will you? You're annoying them and you're annoying me...just say you'd like about 8-10 reviews to make you happy and be done with it!**

**ME: Ouch...someone's grumpy today...**

**JAMES: Well of course I am! I have to pick between two guys now! And Kendall STILL hasn't told me he loves me yet, will he ever?**

**ME: O_O Well...we'll see about that. Anyways, yeah, if you guys could leave around 8-10 reviews, that'd really make my day but, as I've said before, it's merely a suggestion and if it doesn't happen you'll still have next chapter up next Friday.**

**JAMES: Just for curiosity's sake, where are the other guys?**

**ME: They're all over at the park, remember?**

**JAMES: Oooh...yeah, that's right...**

**ME: Okay, 'till next time guys!**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	22. Double-Face James

**A/N: So...you guys have to love me now, lol. 2 updates in less than a week. Quite honestly I went into writer's mode from the end of last chapter and couldn't resist working on the next, and finished it quite quickly for that matter. That, and the fact that you guys are sweethearts and left me a bunch of great reviews last chapter is why I decided to update this now instead of waiting for Friday to put it up.**

**Special thanks to those who reviewed/favd./alerted last chapter!**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-AgonyJade**

**-CrazyMary01**

**-AkireAlev**

**-Kameslover3**

**-DramaJen89**

**-Puggabo27**

**-surfsexy**

**-RockChickWrites**

**-UnconfineMind**

**-itsdeezynomee**

**-SerenityLupin**

**-Barbed Wire Halo**

**-JamazingKamesLover**

**-obliviousblitz**

**Still a rather long list...see why it inspired me? Keep it up guys!**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**BTW: I haven't done this in a really long time so...**

**DISCLAIMER: Big Time Rush does not belong to me (*sadly*), or it would not be a kids' show, all its characters and familiar settings belong to Nickelodeon Studios. I DO own Sean, however, so if any of you steal him and use him in one of your stories and I find out I will hunt you down and kill you- no, not really, but really- he's mine.**

Ch. 22: Double Face James

James sighed as he glanced at his image in the mirror.

He was dressed in light blue jeans and a tight white t-shirt which showed off his impressive strong arms. His hair was flawless as usual.

When he thought that enough time had passed since Kendall and the guys had left, James sighed and left, heading for Starbucks.

He entered and took a deep breath, inhaling the delicious aroma of coffee and desserts.

Almost too quickly he spotted Sean, sitting in a booth near the window, smiling and waving at him.

Taking a deep breath and forcing himself to smile, James walked up to him and sat across from him.

"Hey," he said softly upon reaching Sean.

"Hey yourself," said Sean teasingly, catching James' hand and giving it a squeeze "So you decided to come after all…"

"I-yeah- I guess I did…" James replied, choosing, for the time being to ignore his conscience who was screaming at him to get the hell out of there.

"James," Sean said as if sensing James' inner distressing thoughts "Kendall won't find out about this. And even if he does, it's not like you're doing anything bad really…he's the one who can't decide what he feels for you yet, not you, meanwhile, like I've told you a dozen times now, you deserve to be loved by someone…"

"You're right," James said, once again ignoring his conscience and crashing his lips to Sean's who moaned.

The two spent a pretty enjoyable date.

After about an hour though, James decided Kendall and the guys would be returning to Kendall's house soon enough and decided to say goodbye to Sean, setting their next date for the next time Kendall left him alone.

* * *

**Later...**

"Hey James, we're back, feeling any better?" Kendall asked, coming into the house.

"Yeah," James said while lying in Kendall's bed, pretending to read a magazine while in reality thinking about whatever he and Sean were right now.

"Mom said you went out for a little while," Kendall said, coming inside his room, Carlos and Logan following closely behind him.

"Y-yeah, I went to my dad's place for a while- had to get some stuff," James lied smoothly, knowing his dad was never home and that his friends knew that so they wouldn't think to check with him if James' story was true.

"Oh, okay," Kendall said, oblivious to his boyfriend's cheating nature "Had a nice day so far baby?"

"I…yeah, sure," James said.

"Well I sure hope you've rested enough today because Gustavo has programmed a thousand different interviews for tomorrow, plus we have a photo session and have to sign a couple of autographs for some fans with V.I.P passes or something like that…" Logan said.

James groaned.

"Boy, that sounds fun," he said sarcastically.

"It does, doesn't it?" Kendall said teasingly, nuzzling his boyfriend's neck "Don't worry baby, I'll help you take your mind off things, I'll help you relax tonight…I know a very good way to distract you from tomorrow's work…"

"Guys, gross!" Carlos complained, covering his ears.

James turned slightly pink.

"I'm looking forward to it," he said honestly.

"Yeah, if you guys are going to be like that I think Carlos and I will head out right now, we don't need to hear or see anything else that might scar us forever," Logan said.

"The door's that way," Kendall said pointing to the door "Feel free to leave at any minute because things are about to get HOT in here…"

Carlos and Logan rushed out the door.

James laughed.

"You just traumatized our friends," he said jokingly.

"They deserved it," Kendall said, nibbling on James' pulse point, making the brunette boy gasp and moan.

"K-Kendall!" he exclaimed "Oh God Kendall, I love you!"

'_Please say you love me back' _he silently begged in his mind _'Please give me an excuse to end things with Sean right now before they get out of hand'_

No such luck.

Kendall sighed and, instead of answering him, continued to run his tongue down James' neck, biting it a few times, marking James as his.

"Kendall!" James complained "Kendall, don't give me hickeys! They're hard to cover up!"

"So wear a scarf," Kendall said reasonably, continuing to suck and lick at James' neck "It's bloody Minnesota and it's the middle of November, anyone will understand when you tell them you're cold…"

"Tease," James accused though his heart internally cried out in anguish, Kendall STILL hadn't said he loved him.

"Kendall," he asked in a really small voice.

"Mm?" Kendall asked, now trailing kisses down James' defined abs.

"Do you think you'll ever be able to say you love me back?" James asked.

Kendall sighed and sat back up.

James pouted when he felt Kendall's mouth leave his body but waited for an answer nonetheless.

"Not this again James," Kendall said "I- I'll say it when I'm ready…when-when I'm sure I'm telling you the truth…give me some time…"

"When you're sure you're telling me the truth?" James repeated incredulously "You mean you might be lying to me all along?"

"No-James-listen, that came out all wrong…" Kendall said quickly though not quickly enough.

"No Kendall, I think it came out exactly as you intended it to," James said angrily.

"Oh come on now, Jamie baby don't be mad at me," Kendall begged "I know it's killing you but, please, you've got to understand, this is all too new for me and-"

"Obviously not new enough that you don't want to use my body for your own pleasure!" James said indignant, lightly running his hands through the forming hickeys.

"Only because you want me to," Kendall said, eyes narrowed, "You were the one who kept pushing for us to have sex…"

"I can't believe you Kendall Knight!" James exclaimed outraged "What am I now? Your sex toy? Am I only that Kendall? A quick release is all?"

"No!" Kendall exclaimed then forced himself to take a few, deep, calming breaths "Listen," he said "I don't know what brought this on again but…I don't want to fight James, okay? I say we switch topic and just- I don't know- enjoy spending the time with one another?"

"Yeah sure, whatever," James said.

"Aw, babe, don't be that way!" Kendall said "I like you, I really do!"

"I'll bet…" James muttered.

"By the way," Kendall said, desperate to lighten the situation "There's this great movie in the theaters tomorrow…I was thinking, you know, that you might want to come with me? We can have our own little date then, after work…"

"Actually," James said stiffly "I have stuff I'd promised mom I'd do with her tomorrow but, don't let me spoil your fun, go with Carlos and Logan and then tell me all about it, okay _babe?_"

Kendall nodded, missing the sarcasm and bitterness in his boyfriend's voice.

Just then, James' phone started ringing.

Recognizing Sean in his caller I.D, James excused himself quickly.

"Sorry, I've got to take this," he said.

Kendall shrugged and gave James a small smile which he returned.

"Hey Sean," James said, closing the door to the bathroom so they wouldn't be overheard "Listen, want to hang out again tomorrow?"

**A/N: Eh...kind of short, I'll give you that but HEY! I did my best and it IS over a 1,000 words so it's not too short either.** **So now you guys have a better idea of how this is all feeling for James...and I agree with what I KNOW you guys'll say, he's not doing the right thing. Then again, neither is Kendall. Try and think about that and I dare say you'll understand James' rash decisions a little better. Although, again, I'm not saying this is the right thing.**

**JAMES: Too much blablabla...**

**ME: You know, it's really annoying when you interrupt me like that.**

**JAMES: It's really annoying when you bore your readers like that.**

**ME: ANYWAYS, how long will James manage to hide this? What'll Kendall or, goodness, Mrs. Diamond think if they find out? Will they?**

**Read to find out!**

**As always, 8-10 reviews would REALLY make my day BUT I'll still update whether that happens or not, only you'll have to wait for NEXT Friday (not this Fri- NEXT Fri.)...I really think if I'll update twice in a school-week I deserve at least 8 reviews right?**

**Anyways, review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	23. You Force Me to Lie to You

**A/N: Well...even though I didn't get the 8 reviews I wanted I still decided to update because I'm nice. See how nice I am?**

**Anyways, for those of you who DID review, I thank you with all my heart and you get a shouts out so, also thanks to those who favd. and/or alerted the story...**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-JamazingKamesLover**

**-BTRLove12**

**-Puggabo27**

**-SerenityLupin**

**-LoveSparkle**

**-CrazyMary01**

**-TheMojoJo95**

**-AgonyJade**

**See? I only got 7 REVIEWS :( Well, doesn't matter, hope you guys that are reading this still enjoy.**

**WARNINGS: Smut coming ahead and there MIGHT be terrible grammar, I'm so sleepy right now I really have no energies to check...**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm saving up to buy BTR...but at my rate I'll have enough money saved up maybe around the time I'm 1,000 years old and that's IF I'm lucky...NO OWN.**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch. 23: You Force Me to Lie to You

James sighed happily as he sipped an iced coffee, his head resting in Sean's shoulder.

Sean meanwhile ran his hands through James' hair, peppering light kisses over his whole back.

They were at a secluded corner in a mall, sipping their newly bought coffee while munching some donuts.

"I'm glad you decided to give us a second chance," Sean said.

"Yeah well," James replied "Everyone deserves to be loved don't they?"

"Definitely," Sean agreed "So how were the interviews this morning?"

James shrugged.

"They went well enough I guess," he said "They got us enough publicity which is what Gustavo and Griffin are after, after all…"

"That's good," Sean said "So…after this, are you meeting with Kendall and the guys or-?"

"Nah, I think I'll just head home and rest, I'm tired anyways," James said, trying his hardest not to think about his _boyfriend _at the moment.

They finished their coffees and then headed for Sean's car, since Kendall and the guys had taken the car to go out to the movies; Sean had had to pick James up.

Once in the car, James and Sean began making out heavily.

Before they knew it, it ended up with James and Sean in the backseat, both naked and Sean pounding into James. James thanked fate that at least Sean's car's windows were dark so that no one could see inside what the two teenagers were up to.

When it was over and both boys had put their respective clothes back on, Sean drove James back to his house, James struggling to regulate his breathing along the way.

"Bye James!" Sean said as James closed the door to Sean's car and headed for his house.

"Bye Sean," James said smiling "See you tomorrow!"

"You got it!" Sean said and he drove away.

"Hey mom," James said curtly upon entering his house.

"Dear," Brooke said, just as dryly, not even turning to look at her son as she applied make up on.

"Are you going out somewhere?" James asked her, looking at how she was fancily dressed.

"Yes, a formal dinner with some clients of mine, hopefully, I'll be able to get a really good deal out of them!" Brooke said.

"Oh," James said "In that case, would you mind if the guys came over for a sleep over?"

"But James you just saw them in the morning!" Brooke said "Don't you think it's a little unhealthy to want to be around your friends twenty four seven? I was actually pleasantly surprised when you agreed to spend the afternoon with Sean instead of those three…"

"_Those three _are my best friends mom, and seeing them at work isn't enough, come on! Please! Say yes mom…" James begged _'Besides' _he thought '_I don't think you'd be **pleasantly surprised **if you knew what Sean and I were really doing all afternoon…'_

"Oh alright then," Brooke allowed grudgingly "But don't break anything James!"

"We won't mom," James said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

**Later...**

"Hey James, we're here," Kendall called as he set his bags down in the entrance to the Diamond's home, Carlos and Logan doing the same.

"Hey!" James said smiling when he saw his boyfriend and two best friends.

He slid down the stair-rail landing smoothly on the floor.

"Show off," Logan muttered.

"I've got a right to be," James said "I'm James Diamond,"

The other three rolled their eyes this.

"Hey babe," James said, sliding his hands around Kendall's waist and pulling him in for a quick kiss.

"Hey James," Kendall answered smiling, pulling James back for another longer, deeper kiss.

James moaned into the kiss, allowing Kendall's tongue access into his mouth.

Logan cleared his throat loudly and the two separated reluctantly, their eyes filled with lust.

"So, um, got any specific plans for tonight?" Logan asked awkwardly.

"Movies, truth or dare, spin the bottle, you name it," James said shrugging "Take your pick,"

"Spin the bottle no!" Kendall said then blushed.

"Why not?" The other three asked him.

"I- feel it'd be rather awkward for us to kiss each other…"he said then looked away from them.

"But…you kiss James all the time," Logan said confused "What's so different about kissing me or Carlos?"

"It just is," Kendall said blushing "Look, I'm just not comfortable with the idea of making out with my two best friends at all- and even less while my boyfriend's watching. Plus, I don't think I'd be able to stand watching James kiss either of you guys…"

"Aw Kendall, you afraid that Logan or I could take away your boyfriend?" Carlos asked teasingly.

"Rather, that you'd fall for either of us since I don't doubt his fidelity, nor mine so an _adventure _with any of you two would be impossible," Kendall answered sassily.

The other two laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself so much Kendall, you're not that cute," Carlos said. Logan nodded.

James cringed internally. _Kendall had said he trusted him…he didn't deserve that trust._

In the end, the four guys settled for watching movies.**(A/N: I seem to have them watching a lot of movies, don't I?)**

Halfway through the third movie though, Carlos fell asleep, curled up next to Logan on the floor and Logan decided to take his boyfriend to a proper bed and said goodnight to the other two, carrying Carlos bridal-style into the Diamond's guest room.

"I guess that means we're sharing your room right?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall," James said kissing him "We're sharing so much more than just my room…"

"Mm…I love the way that sounds," Kendall said, bringing James close to him and capturing his lips in a heated kiss, grinding their hips together.

Both boys made their way to James' room.

Once in there, they quickly stripped each other of their clothes.

Kendall shivered as James began to lick his body all over.

"J-Jamie," he said with a whine "P-please, don't tease, I've wanted you for so long now…."

James deliberated on whether or not to continue tormenting his boyfriend but in the end decided he'd also waited long enough as it was and just slid down his and Kendall's boxers in swift movements, leaving them both exposed to one another.

Kendall stared transfixed at James' cock and moaned when James grinded their bare erections together.

"Tease!" Kendall accused.

"Patience baby," James said huskily.

He left Kendall to rummage briefly through his drawers before pulling out a bottle of lube.

Kendall grabbed the lube from James before roughly pinning him to the bed.

James moaned.

"Eager aren't we?" he asked, rather flustered.

"You have NO idea…" Kendall said.

He gently coated his fingers with lube before pressing them into James' entrance.

James (who was still rather loose from his afternoon adventure with Sean) didn't even flinch.

"Huh…" Kendall observed "You're not as tight as last time…did you stretch yourself before we came?"

"I-uh-yeah- I sure did…" James said nervously.

Kendall seemed to buy it.

"Such a dirty little slut…" he growled, now pushing three fingers into James.

James gasped in pleasure.

"Oh yes!" he cried "Yes Kendall, I'm such a dirty, dirty slut!"**(A/N: The irony of this? Totally intended…)**

"You ready for the real thing then?" Kendall asked him.

"God Kendall, yes please," James whined.

Without waiting for anything else, Kendall lubed up his dick and slammed inside James who screamed out his name.

Unlike the last time they'd been together, this time Kendall wasn't as inexperienced. Therefore, his thrusts were harder, rougher than they'd been the last time and they were angled so that he hit James' prostate nearly with every thrust.

"K-Kendall, oh God, Kenny," James whimpered, shaking from so much pleasure.

"Moan for me baby," Kendall said huskily.

"Kendall…" James moaned.

"So tight James, so good," Kendall murmured, lightly running his fingers across James' skin while lightly kissing all of James' upper body.

His thrusts sped up once he began to feel that tingly sensation at the bottom of his stomach.

He then took his hand and used it to stroke James' length in time with his thrusts, driving the brunette mad with pleasure. A pleasure so intense that it didn't take long for James to come.

"KENDALL!" James screamed as he came, painting his and Kendall's stomachs white.

"JAMES!" Kendall came seconds after that, James' tight hold on his dick being too much for him.

After that they lay there a couple of minutes, trying to still their breathing.

Kendall finally had the decency to gather the dirty sheets from James' bed and throw them on the dirty laundry basket.

"There's a blanket on the closet," James murmured sleepily. Kendall nodded and got it out, covering both himself and his boyfriend up.

"Kendall…I love you," James said contently though inside he was feeling guiltier than ever because he knew he'd had sex with two guys that day.

However, when Kendall didn't answer him back and instead just tightened his hold on him, James' guilty feelings evaporated into thin air and instead he snuggled into Kendall's warm embrace, blinking back tears…

**A/N: So...yeah, that was the chapter. Hope you enjoyed the little smut scene right there though you might still want to kill me for hooking James up with Sean.**

**Anyways, for how long will they manage to keep their thing hidden, anybody want to guess?**

**JAMES: Because you're hinting heavily at it, I'm assuming, as I'm sure all readers are, that not for long...**

**ME: And...you'd be correct. I suggest you don't raise your voice much though...Kendall's sleeping right beside you.**

**JAMES: Right...anyways, review? Reviews get a shouts out AND motivate her to keep updating weekly.**

**ME: Reviews might make me talk some sense into James...or kick his butt, whatever happens first.**

**JAMES: HEY!**

**ME: So...review please? 8-10 would be nice but be expecting next chapter by next Friday anyways ;)**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	24. Big Time Cheating

**A/N: AAND...Here's next chapter, as promised.**

**Hope you guys enjoy, I loved hearing from a bunch of you last time, thank you to all those who favd/alerted/reviewed this story...you guys are awesome!**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-BOOYAKASHA14**

**-UnconfinedMind**

**-Puggabo27**

**-ChocoBlooBloo**

**-Kameslover3**

**-MysteryFanfic**

**-Rixxers**

**-SerenityLupin**

**-JamazingKamesLover**

**-LoveSparkle**

**-RockChickwrites**

**-surfsexy**

**-AgonyJade**

**-Randomness-Is-My-Specialty**

**Whew! Long list! Loved it! Anyway here's next chapter...hope you guys enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**DISCLAIMER: The BTR boys aren't mine...but if they were...(*sighs dreamily).**

Ch.24: Big Time Cheating

The rest of the week was stressful for the four boys. Gustavo had them working nearly at all times of the day, and when they weren't with Gustavo, their families often had stuff they wanted to do with them. Carlos and Logan, because their families knew they were together were allowed to be together some time but since Brooke didn't know anything about Kendall and James' relationship, her activities usually ended up giving the couple no alone time. No free time to act like the couple they were.

There was also the fact that Kendall noticed that James was becoming rather distant.

He, of course, had no clue of what was really going on, he thought it was just due to the stress of hiding things from James' mom, but it pained him to see how cold James was around him.

Unknown to Kendall, Sean now called James every single night, and they'd even gone out other dates throughout the week. Dates which often ended in not-so-innocent activities.

James sighed as his phone rang again. It was the second time in half an hour.

He decided he'd pick up this time.

"What is it, Kendall?" he asked.

"Hey James," Kendall said weakly at the other end "Listen, I was thinking, do you want to hang out in the park this afternoon? Just you and me…"

"Kendall," James said and Kendall did not miss the irritation in his boyfriend's voice "You know very well my mom holds her little friend gatherings today in the afternoon and that she always asks me to stay and help her…you know I can't…"

"You're right…sorry…" Kendall said, slightly hurt "I just-I wanted us to- you know- do something together…"

"We'll see if we can do anything tomorrow," James said curtly "Now I've got to go Kendall, bye!"

"No-James-don't!" Kendall said but James had already hung up.

Kendall sighed unhappily. Something was wrong with his boyfriend, of that much he was sure of, he just didn't know what. He hoped James wasn't angry at him yet for some reason, Kendall thought he was.

Deciding to get out of the doubt, Kendall quickly typed a text to James.

James sighed frustrated as he attempted to perfect his hair before his date with Sean who was due to arrive any minute now and the phone beeped.

He grabbed it off his bedside table and quickly read it.

**_From: Kendall  
To: James_**

**_-James, r u angry at me? :s_**

James sighed once again before quickly typing a response.

Kendall quickly grabbed his phone as soon as he felt it beep in response, anxious to know the answer.

**_From: Jamie-baby  
To: Kendall_**

**_-No_**

James huffed, annoyed as he felt his phone beep again. If Kendall kept this up then he and Sean were going to be late to-

James had to stop and laugh at the absurdity of the situation. He was ignoring texts and calls from his boyfriend and was annoyed at his boyfriend from making him late to a date he had with another guy. The guy he was cheating on his boyfriend with. What an irony…

James shook these thoughts away and instead concentrated on Kendall's answer.

**_From: Kendall  
To: James  
-Are you sure?_**

James sighed again before replying.

**_From: Jamie-baby  
To: Kendall  
-Yes Kendall, I'm sure. I'm not angry at u ok? Why'd you think that?_**

Kendall sighed at his boyfriend's response. He could hear the annoyance in the text as though James had read it out loud himself. And yet he claimed he wasn't angry with him. He answered quickly, hoping things would be better between them.

James actually let out an exasperated huff as his phone beeped again with another message from Kendall. He fished it out of his jeans' pocket and read it.

**_From: Kendall  
To: James_**

**_-Dunno. You seem kind of…off lately. _**

After reading it he knew what he could say to calm his boyfriend down for the time being, meanwhile though, he really did have to finish combing his hair…

Kendall sighed unhappily as he stared at the blank screen in his phone. James was taking a long time to answer.

Finally, it beeped.

**_From: Jamie-baby  
To: Kendall_**

**_-Don't sweat it baby. I'm just feeling tired, that's all. Tell u what, I'll go take a nap and come pick u up 4 dinner- that sound cool to u?_**

Kendall's heart leapt and he couldn't help but smile.

James finally finished his hair. He hoped last text kept Kendall happy and occupied for the time being. Enough so he wouldn't interrupt him and Sean on their date.

He felt his phone beep again and smiled at Kendall's answer.

**_From: Kendall  
To: James_**

**_-Sounds perfect. Have a nice nap baby and remember…dream about me ;)_**

James felt his stomach contract into a guilty knot. Kendall's answer really bugged his conscience and he suddenly became aware of the great pain he'd be putting Kendall through if he ever found out about his and Sean's _adventures _together.

'_Unless he doesn't love me´ _James thought _'Unless he's screwing around with me and dumps me in the end ´cause he decides dating me is too weird…'_

Somehow, he didn't feel so guilty anymore.

He heard the doorbell ring and his mother scream up at him that Sean had arrived.

James smiled and headed downstairs…

Halfway through the date, Sean noticed James was quieter than usual.

"Something bugging you?" Sean asked.

James shook his head.

"No, nothing, I'm just thinking…that's all…" he said.

"About?" Sean asked.

"Kendall…" James said and Sean sighed unhappily. Kendall was mentioned between them too often for his liking.

"What now James?" he asked.

"It's nothing, it's just- I think he suspects something, I don't know…this afternoon he kept trying to call me, trying to get us to go out and stuff…then when I hung up on him he sent me texts asking me if I was mad at him…"

"So tell him you are," Sean said "You're mad that he's playing with your heart and emotions and that he's not sincere with his feelings like you are…"

"I don't want to fight with him Sean," James said "I feel like that's the only thing we've done since we came here…fight, fight, fight…"

"What did you tell him then?" Sean asked.

"I told him I wasn't, obviously, said I was just tired and wanted to sleep and that I'd pick him up tonight and go out to dinner with him…" James said.

Sean sighed.

"I don't like this, Jamie," he said placing a hand over James' "You're going to get your heart broken if you continue trusting Knight like that…just end things with him and stay with me…"

"I might, sometime in the future, just not right now," James said "Things just aren't that simple between us Sean, and then there's the band to think of, how it would break up if Kendall and I started having tensions around one another…"

"Man, at times like this, when it's your heart on the line for heartbreak, it sure does suck to be famous…" Sean muttered.

It scared James how he suddenly began agreeing with what Sean was saying….

**A/N: AND there you go...not much of a meaningful chapter but I can tell you there's a s**t ton of drama coming up ahead. I'm already half-way through with next chapter so...who knows? You guys might get lucky and get two updates this week. **

**Of course, that depends on the amount of reviews I get, like always, for they're like water and food for my interior writer.**

**Sorry James wasn't able to comment on this chapter but he's out with Sean so :(**

**Review please?**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	25. I Caught You

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you to all those who reviewed! You warmed my heart and, as always, here's next chapter as promised. SO SORRY it wasn't uploaded yesterday but I had to help out in my school's fair and I came home around 11 at night and I was way too exhausted to post this but here it is.**

**Hope you enjoy,**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-DramaJen89**

**-JamazingKamesLover**

**-AkireAlev**

**-AgonyJade**

**-Kameslover3**

**-RockChickwrites**

**-CrazyMary01**

**-UnconfinedMind**

**You guys ROCK!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch. 25: I Caught You

James sighed, troubled, as he held his sleeping, naked blonde beauty in his arms.

After his date with Sean, he'd showered, and changed clothes and told his mother he was spending the night at Kendall's.

He'd gone to pick Kendall up in his mom's van and taken his boyfriend to a fancy sushi-place, something which Kendall hadn't been expecting and was delighted by. James had done it as an unconscious way to appease his guilt feelings, the date being a sort of make up date for cheating on Kendall (though the blonde boy knew nothing of this of course and just appreciated the nice dinner). Afterwards, they'd gone to a hotel a couple of blocks from the Knight's house where James had rented a room for himself and Kendall where they'd had mind-blowing sex for a couple of hours until Kendall decided they needed to rest.

Now James lay on the hotel bed awake, his ass sore as hell from all the activities' it had had lately both from Sean and Kendall.

James thought it would be nice if things switched a little from time to time. He knew from experience Sean didn't like to bottom much but would do it if James begged him to, Kendall, on the other hand had had a mini-freak out when James had lightly suggested it, saying, much to James' annoyance, that that was the_ girl's part _and had seemed so repulsed by it that James had finally sighed and told him he'd been kidding all along.

Sometimes, James thought, it was hard to see why he'd even chosen Kendall in the first place.

However, at the same time, Kendall did things every day, small things, which would remind James why he loved the blonde boy so much, why he'd let himself fall in love with the emerald-eyed Kendall. Because, despite his rather obvious doubts about his masculinity and how much they annoyed James he was still the most caring, loyal and trustworthy friend any guy could have.

_'**Friend**' _his mind scoffed at the word as Kendall snuggled closer into James' embrace in his sleep '_Maybe you **should **end things with him if that's what you're thinking of him now' _his mind said _'If that's all he is to you, a **friend**…'_

James sighed once again. Their month at Minnesota was coming to an end and James couldn't be happier about it. He hoped that some distance from his mom and talking with his other friends in Palm Woods about his problem might help him forget the doubts he was having about his and Kendall's relationship.

_The next morning…_

Kendall sighed contentedly as he lay in James' strong arms, happier than he'd been in a while.

James was moving a bit in his sleep and Kendall guessed he was having a dream.

He was glad he and James had managed to work out whatever problems had been plaguing James' mind, or so Kendall thought.

Kendall gently ran his hands through James' brown locks of hair, kissing his neck and back repeatedly.

James stirred and Kendall realized he was beginning to wake up.

"Morning beautiful," he whispered, placing a kiss in James' mouth.

James smiled into the kiss, eyes still closed.

"Hey yourself," he mumbled sleepily.

"Did you sleep well?" Kendall asked him.

"Yeah," James said, beginning to stretch out "Hard not to after last night…"

"Last night was wonderful baby," Kendall said softly.

"Yeah?" James asked, opening his eyes.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding before kissing James again.

James kissed him back.

The two showered together and ended up having hot sex in the bathroom as well.

After that, they checked out of the hotel and headed for Kendall's house so he could let his mother and sister know that he was alright.

"What do you want to do now?" Kendall asked, resting his head in James' shoulder. They were in Kendall's room.

"I don't know…" James said "Want to call Carlos and Logan and tell them to join us in the ice rink for a game of hockey?"

"Sure, why not?" Kendall said grinning but he suddenly looked concerned "But aren't you sore baby? From last night?"

Actually he was, and not just from his night with Kendall but there was no way James would ever admit any of that out loud.

"I'm fine," he said "Let's go play some hockey! It's Saturday after all!"

* * *

_(At the ice rink…)_

"James! Here! Pass it! Pass it!" Kendall said as James slid the hockey disc smoothly to him before Kendall scored a goal, making Carlos and Logan groan.

They were playing two-two, Carlos and Logan on one team, Kendall and James on the other one. Kendall and James were winning by six points.

They were halfway through the game when the heard other people coming inside the rink.

To James' horror, Sean and a couple of guys entered the rink, laughing and wearing hockey gear.

"Hey!" Sean called out to them grinning.

The guys (except James) all smiled and waved back.

"You guys up for a friendly game of hockey versus your old team?" Sean asked.

"We're in!" Kendall said excited.

Half an hour had the four BTR boys sweating and out of breath but feeling ecstatic nonetheless.

"We beat them!" Carlos yelled triumphantly, making the other three cheer, although James did so, half-heartedly.

"Who's up for some drinks?" Sean asked.

Everyone's hand went up.

Sean laughed.

"Okay," he said "I'll go get our drinks, James, could you please help me carry the trays?"

Logan froze when he saw Sean wink at James and James smile and blush before turning his gaze away at that.

"Sure Sean," he mumbled and scrambled up.

"Carlos," Logan whispered in his boyfriend's ear "Doesn't it seem to you like, I don't know, James and Sean were flirting?"

"Logan, James loves Kendall; he'd never do something like that!" Carlos said logically.

"All the same!" Logan insisted "Come on, let's follow them, figure out what's going on!"

Carlos sighed but followed his boyfriend out of the booth nonetheless with the pretense they had to go use the bathroom.

They both hid behind a plant which covered their bodies perfectly yet allowed them to have a perfect view of the snacks line in which James and Sean were.

Both teens' eyes widened at the scene.

James was laughing at something that Sean had said and Sean draped an arm around James, whispering something in his ear which made James blush.

Carlos' and Logan's mouths dropped to the ground at what they saw next.

Sean leaned in and captured James' lips in a heated kiss and James actually wrapped his arms around Sean's neck, pulling him closer as he kissed him back.

They separated and it was with sinking hearts that Carlos and Logan heard the next few words.

"I love you James, and I don't regret any of this at all-it's been fun and exciting, not to mention hot, sneaking around these past few weeks…" Sean said.

"I love you too Sean," James said "No regrets…"

"None at all," Sean said before he and James kissed again.

Carlos and Logan felt they were about to faint…

**A/N: So I'm sure all of you are wondering right now...**

**CARLOS: HOW CAN HE LOVE KENDALL AND SAY HE LOVES SEAN AT THE SAME TIME!**

**LOGAN: This won't turn out alright...man, I need to get new friends.**

**ME: What'll you guys do now that you've found out?**

**CARLOS & LOGAN: I don't know...**

**ME: Wow...that's a great answer.**

**LOGAN: Well...I'm guessing we'll all find out in the next chapter, won't we?**

**ME: You bet you will...**

**CARLOS: So...how many reviews would make you happy enough so that you'd update faster than usual?**

**ME: Hmm...about 8-10 would be nice, you know, it motivates me to write and update before next Friday...**

**CARLOS: Review people! I really don't know how we're going to solve the mess we're in right now! I'M FREAKING OUT!**

**ME & LOGAN: Carlos, calm down!**

**CARLOS: Sorry...**

**ME: Anyways, review please?**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	26. I Don't Believe You

**A/N: 'Sup people? That's right. I'm back with yet another chapter of Big Time Decisions. I thank all those of you who reviewed/favd./alerted this profusely. You guys are the only ones that give me the strength to keep writing. Particularly after such a crappy week like this one. BUT enough about me.**

**ABOUT THE CHAPTER! (*Red this is important people!*)**

**Some of you guys might not be very happy with James (or myself for writing it) with his reaction in this chapter. I need you guys to keep in mind this as you're reading...**

**a) James DOES love Kendall, but he's scared of rejection and-just like he did on Big Time Single- he figures before Kendall breaks HIS heart...he might as well have someone he can trust. James has SERIOUS trust issues with himself in this story.**

**b) Sean IS NOT someone random whom James just took a liking to, he's in fact James' first boyfriend, his first in many things if you want to see it that way. Feelings ALREADY existed between them before- they'd just cooled off due to the long-distance.**

**c) James isn't a jerk (well, just a little bit) he's just scared and confused and doesn't know what he wants except he doesn't want to lose Kendall (but he's scared the blonde'll leave him anyways).**

**Well, with those points addressed I will leave you guys to read the chapter. One more thing...**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-c-suspicion 16**

**-kdyhf6**

**-BeMineKendall**

**-JamazingKamesLover**

**-VampyricDemonKitty**

**-RockChickwrites**

**-AgonyJade**

**-Puggabo27**

**-SerenityRatliff**

**-Chelzi Schmidt-Stykes**

**-Kameslover3**

**-LoveSparkle**

**-AkireAlev**

**Whew! Long list! On with the chapter!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch. 26: I Don't Believe You

"What are we going to do?" Carlos moaned that night as he and Logan huddled together in Carlos' bed in Carlos' room.

Logan sighed and hugged his boyfriend closer to him.

"I don't know, Carlos, I really don't know," Logan said.

"What's the right thing to do?" Carlos asked "I mean, James is our best friend, and we can't betray him, but then again…" he couldn't continue, yet Logan did it for him.

"Kendall's our best friend too," Logan said "And James is cheating on him…"

"God, it sounds awful doesn't it?" Carlos said softly "I never thought James would do something like that…"

"I think we should confront him," Logan said finally "Tell him we know about what he's been doing and that he needs to either stop or else we'll tell Kendall…"

"Won't he be mad at us?" Carlos said quietly.

"Doesn't matter," Logan answered quickly "Kendall took a huge step by agreeing to date him; you know all the personal sacrifices he had to undergo in order to be a good boyfriend to James, it's not fair that James breaks his heart in the end…."

Carlos nodded.

"Logie," he said, biting his lip "You'd never do something like that- would you?"

"Never," Logan promised, looking at him directly in the eye before adding "You?"

"Never…" Carlos replied.

* * *

**Later...**

"Hey James!" Logan called as he spotted the brunette as he came out of the ice rink, hand in hand with Kendall "Can you come over here for a second? Carlos and I need to talk to you,"

"Sure," James said with a smile and a shrug.

He and Kendall both walked up to the other two guys.

"Hey guys," Kendall greeted them with a smile "I didn't see you after you went to the bathroom and you missed out on the food, it was great!"

"Yeah, well," Carlos said with a fake smile which he hoped was convincing enough "What I had for a _snack _with Logan in the boys' bathroom was, I'll bet, even better than those snacks you were saying…"

Kendall scrunched up his nose in disgust while James just laughed.

"Guys," Kendall moaned "I _really _don't need to know the specifics of your sex life! _I _don't tell you the specifics of mine!"

"That's because you hardly have any," Carlos said logically.

"Hey!" both Kendall and James protested.

"Anyways, we called you here because we needed to talk to you James- alone," Logan added quickly.

Kendall narrowed his eyes.

"What's going on?" he said "Logan, Carlos, what are you hiding from me? Why'd you need to speak to my boyfriend alone?"

"Just because," Carlos said "Now, Kendall, please…"

"Whatever," Kendall said with a roll of his eyes "Catch you later James!"

"Later!" James said, giving his boyfriend a brief goodbye kiss.

"So…" James said, turning to his best friends "Why'd you need to talk to me for?"

Once they were sure Kendall was well out of earshot, Carlos and Logan both pushed James' chest, slamming him into the wall, making him cry out in pain.

"Ow! What the hell guys?" James asked angrily.

"No James, what the hell do you think _you're _doing?" Logan hissed "Cheating on Kendall?"

James' face visibly paled when he heard this, particularly when Carlos nodded to confirm Logan's words.

"Who told you?" he asked quietly.

"We saw you," Carlos whispered furiously "Acting WAY too friendly with Sean on the snacks' line, if you know what I mean…"

"Guys, listen, it's not what it seems," James said weakly.

"Then explain," Logan said, arms crossed "'Cause you may be my best friend James, but so is Kendall and he's not about to get his heart broken because you're fooling around with your ex-boyfriend, not if I can help it!"

"HIS heart broken," James scoffed "Yeah right…Dude, if there's anyone's heart in line for a heartbreak it's mine…"

"Well, you put yourself in this situation," Carlos said "'Cause that kiss with Sean in line sure didn't seemed like he forced himself on you,"

"Yeah, well, so what?" James challenged "Kendall- he won't say he loves me back, heck, he keeps saying he doesn't know what the hell he feels for me! So, in the end, he might be playing with my emotions all along! Didn't you guys think about that? Don't you think that, since Kendall won't love me, I deserve a person to love me too? Huh? Why is that so unfair?"

"Because Kendall might love you all along," Logan said "Only he's too scared to admit it. However, when he finds out about what you've been doing…"

"And who's going to tell him?" James asked, suddenly glaring at both Carlos and Logan "You?" he challenged.

"We will if you don't stop whatever you have with Sean, right now," Carlos said, standing his ground even though feeling just a tiny bit intimidated by James.

"James, you _have _to stop this, right now, it's messed up!" Logan exclaimed, forgetting to keep his voice down "It's insane! You either stay with Kendall and forget about Sean altogether or…you end things with Kendall and pick things up again with Sean…Listen, James, you're my best friend too and I'm not forcing you to choose Kendall. Who you want to date is your call in the end, not mine, but I _will _tell you for Kendall's sake- and yours too- three's a crowd if it's about a relationship…"

"And who do you think you are to boss me around on what I should and shouldn't do, what I should say and shouldn't say?" James asked angrily "You guys aren't my parents, you can't _force _me to do anything!"

"We're your best friends, and Kendall's also, and we're warning you, stop this now or we'll be forced to tell Kendall what's going on…" Carlos said, a little hurt by James' overall attitude.

"Yeah right," James scoffed "Go ahead Carlos; tell him, I'd like to see you try! Besides, he wouldn't believe you…he has total faith in me…"

"Faith you don't deserve," Logan muttered, loud enough so James would hear yet low enough so no one else would.

"Listen here, you two," James said menacingly "_I'm_ warning _you_ now…stay out of my life. What I do, or don't do doesn't concern you in any way. Back off NOW before I get really upset and do something the three of us will regret later. And stop threatening me, I'm _James Diamond_ and I don't do threats…"

"Very well," Logan replied coldly, glaring at James while he took Carlos' hand "Just remember- you made the call here James, not us…"

And the three friends parted, and not in friendly terms at all…

* * *

_That afternoon…_

"Kendall," Logan said softly over the phone that night, Carlos in his lap, listening intently to everything his boyfriend said.

"Yeah? Hey Logan!" Kendall said at the other end of the line.

"Listen, we need to talk okay? Alone…just you, me, and Carlos…think you could come over to my house tomorrow?"

"S-Sure…" Kendall said, a little uncomfortable with Logan's sudden mysterious mood "May I ask why though?"

"You'll find out tomorrow…" Logan said "Oh, and, Kendall- another thing…"

"What?" Kendall asked as he flipped through the channels in the T.V. anxious to end his talk with Logan so he could call James over at his house.

"Don't tell James you're meeting with us tomorrow…" Logan said.

"Why? Logan, what's going on? Why don't you want me to know that you told James today and what don't you want James to know that you'll tell me tomorrow?"

"Kendall, not now, not over the phone, we'll tell you tomorrow…promise," Logan said.

"Fine," said Kendall with a sigh "Goodnight Logan,"

"Goodnight Kendall," Logan replied before hanging up.

Carlos sighed before pressing his lips softly to Logan's.

"Why would James do something like this?" he asked his boyfriend quietly.

"I don't know, he's messed up…" Logan said "But we have to stop this Carlos, before it gets out of hand and they both end up hurt…"

"True," Carlos murmured before adding "Do you think they'll break up? I don't want to be the reason why they break up!"

"You're not," Logan replied, giving his boyfriend's hand a reassuring squeeze "James brought it on himself, not you or I, besides, under these circumstances maybe it IS best if they break up before things start affecting the band…"

_The next morning…_

"Guys, I'm here!" Kendall called, coming inside the García's house.

"They're in Carlos' room dear," Sylvia García said warmly to Kendall.

"Thank you Mrs. García," Kendall said with a polite smile before rushing to his friend's room.

He entered Carlos' room to find him and Logan sitting in Carlos' bed, looking at him with grim expressions.

"Hey guys," Kendall greeted them cheerfully "Spill, what's going on?"

Logan sighed.

"Kendall," he began "Have a seat,"

"O-Kay," Kendall said suspiciously, sitting down in a nearby couch "What's this all about Logan?"

Logan and Carlos both sighed before they began to tell Kendall the whole story, up until their confrontation with James. By the end, Kendall was paler than a ghost, his eyes wide, his hands clenched into fists.

"Kendall," Logan said softly after he and Carlos had finished talking "Kendall we're sorry, we really are, but we thought you deserved to know…"

"I don't believe you," Kendall said finally, yet very softly.

"What?" Carlos asked, dumbfound. He'd expected the blonde boy to cry, scream, curse, say anything...anything but that.

"I said I don't believe you," Kendall answered, a little bit louder this time "James loves me, he'd never do something like that, he'd never hurt me that way, he loves me!"

"Kendall," Logan said with a sigh "I know it's hard to believe, but listen-"

"No, YOU listen Logan," Kendall said, getting a bit agitated "I don't know why you and Carlos decided to come up with such great lies as what you've just told me. I hope it's your idea of a sick joke but enough is enough…I'm leaving,"

"Kendall!" Logan said "Kendall we're not lying, we saw him! Why would we lie to you? What reasons would Carlos or I have to want you guys to fight? But…"

"James is NOT a cheater," Kendall said fiercely.

"Well, he wasn't up until recently," Logan said, trying to reason with Kendall who was looking boiling mad by now.

"He ISN'T!" Kendall said, punching Logan and sending him flying through the room.

Carlos gasped and hurried to pick his boyfriend up, shielding him with his body from any possible further attacks.

Logan's nose was bleeding and it appeared to be broken.

"Dude," Carlos said angrily "We had no reason to lie to you and you just went overboard with us. We're not lying but if you won't believe us then go ahead…continue trusting James…you'll figure it out eventually. We just wanted to protect you from a heartbreak but, whatever, doesn't matter- if James is as _perfect _as you think he is…"

Needing to hear no more words from his friends, Kendall stormed out of Carlos' room and out of Carlos' house blinking back tears and his head full of doubts…

**A/N: So...adding to my HUMONGOUS (I probably spelled that wrong, lol.) author's note at the beginning I now need to add this.**

**Kendall ISN'T a jerk either...he's just in denial. Wouldn't any of you be?**

**Okay so with those points made clear I hoped you enjoyed the chapter (or not) and if you want to kill me at least in a pain-free way (probably not).**

**Good news is, I'll have next chapter up before next Friday. Why? 'Cause I have a long weekend coming up. That's right. I'm not going to school this Friday, cheers for me, and homework hasn't been so bad lately.**

**So...that's why you guys got the early update. Want another one before the week's up?**

**REVIEW!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**PS. I wanted to include a dialogue with the four guys in here but...it would've been too long so, sorry, next chapter. REVIEW.**


	27. Kendall & Brooke Find Out

**A/N: Well guys...this wasn't up as early as it must've been up BUT it's still here so, hope you enjoy. Again, sorry for the delay but my weekend wasn't as relaxing as I'd initially envisioned it so...sorry. The good news is, I got my license, yay! And I know what some of you are thinking right now...but she's only 15, can she have a license? Yes, in my country the legal age for having a license is 15, so yay for me!**

**That said I do appreciate all of you who reviewed/favd./alerted, you guys are awesome!**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-SerenityRatliff**

**-AkireAlev**

**-JamazingKamesLover**

**-AgonyJade**

**-UnconfinedMind**

**-Puggabo27**

**-DemonShadow1 2 3**

**-roxxiepoxxie**

**You guys are awesome!**

**This one's for you guys!**

**Sorry if its too short but I'll make next one WAY longer I promise!**

**Enjoy,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch. 27: Kendall & Brooke Find Out

Kendall lay on his bed, flipping the channels in the T.V but not really finding something to watch. Carlos and Logan's words still echoing in his mind.

Was it possible that they were right? Would James really cheat on him?

Kendall decided to go see James and talk things over with him and hear his version of the story the very next day…

* * *

_The next day…_

Kendall sighed. He'd been unable to go to James' house all morning because, one, he'd woken up late because he'd stayed up late, trying to go to sleep while his thoughts were going a mile a minute and two because he'd had to take Katie over to a friend's house because his mom had ordered him to. And then she'd forced him to have lunch with her.

But now it was the afternoon and Kendall was more than ready to go and talk with his boyfriend. Particularly since Carlos and Logan were still mad at him for punching Logan and weren't talking to him, so Kendall was REALLY bored besides worried.

He slowly made his way to James' house after briefly telling his mom where he was going, though he didn't tell her the reasons why.

Once he got there, he rang the doorbell.

Brooke Diamond answered the door, and she smiled at Kendall.

"Hello dear," she said "How may I help you?"

"Erm…I'm sort of- looking for James…is he here?"

"No- not really," she said in a small voice "He went out…"

"Oh," Kendall said trying to mask his disappointment "Do you know where?"

"Um, yes, yes I do," she said, she seemed very uncomfortable "He went over to his- his _boyfriend's _house…"

"His WHAT?" Kendall replied, sure he'd heard wrong. Brooke misinterpreted his tone.

"I know right!" she exploded "I couldn't believe it when they told me either, I thought I was going to die of shame! I'm pretty sure it's Carlos and Logan's doing however, hanging out with them too much- it made James think stuff that wasn't really true. But then, when I told him how I didn't approve he flipped out on me. It's the first time he's ever done that! He even threatened to move in with-with _him _if I didn't allow them to be together…"

"I'm sorry," Kendall said his hands clenching into fists "But when you say James' b-boyfriend you mean…"

"Why, Sean, of course," Brooke Diamond said, spitting Sean's name out as if it was a disease "Sean Dekker…"

"SEAN?" Kendall exclaimed.

"He's over at Sean's if you want to talk some sense into him," Brooke Diamond said, fanning herself with her hand "Only Heavens knows how I'm dying internally right now…"

"Don't worry Ms. Diamond," Kendall said, forcing himself to smile politely at her "I'll talk _some sense _into him, alright…"

"Thank you dear!" Brooke said before closing the door after her.

Kendall stormed over to his house where he asked his mom to lend him her car, which she gave him, of course, and he drove over to Sean's.

He discovered that Sean's parents were out, yet the house's front door was unlocked.

Slowly, and with a sinking heart, Kendall made his way up the stairs, to Sean's bedroom which was closed.

He pressed his ear to the door and had to choke back a sob at what he heard.

_"Oh God, Jamie, faster!"_Sean moaned from inside.

_"God Sean, you're so tight, you feel so good!" _James panted.

_"Fuck me harder Jamie, please!" _Sean begged.

His heart shattering into a million pieces but unable to get out of there either, Kendall remained listening until he heard them both scream as they came.

He then heard what they said afterwards which broke what remained unbroken of his heart.

"Thank you for helping me tell my mom Sean," Kendall heard James say.

"My pleasure Jamie," he heard Sean say "I love you…"

"Love you too Sean," James murmured "Thanks for letting me top; by the way, my ass has been sore as hell lately.

Sean chuckled.

"I can imagine," he said "What with all the fun we've been having…and then there's Knight as well- has he ever-?"

"He's never bottomed," James said "He doesn't like it. Says it's the _girl's _part…"

"Isn't that an insult to you?" Sean asked.

"Kind of," James admitted.

They stayed quiet for a long time, and Kendall deliberated on whether or not he should leave.

That's when he heard them talking again.

"Hey James," he heard Sean say "Listen, I was thinking, when this month is over…I don't want us to be over, I want you to move in-with me…"

"But Sean," James said "I live in L.A. and you…live here, it'd never work…"

"I've been thinking about taking that scholarship that I've been offered in that sports' school over in L.A." Sean said "That way we'd still be together…"

"Oh Sean," James said "Would you really do that for me?"

"Of course," Sean replied "I love you James,"

"Oh Sean, I love you too!" Kendall heard James say "So much!"

"I have one condition though," Sean added.

"Which is what?" James asked.

"Break things up with Knight," Sean said "If I'm going to re-do my life all over because of you…well, I hate all this sneaking around…I mean, it's hot, sure, but…I want to know I'm your one and only boyfriend…I mean, has he ever made you feel this special? Has he ever even told you he loves you?"

"No," James said softly, though Kendall still managed to hear his answer.

"Then?" Sean said "I'm telling you James, I'm better for you than Knight will ever be…he still has homophobia, whatever he says, while you and I both got over that a LONG time ago…I'm better for you James, and I love you which is more than Knight will ever offer you…"

Kendall heard James sigh.

"I'll think about it- okay?" he said.

"Okay baby," Sean said "Guess that's all I can ask of you right now…but remember, think things thoroughly and you'll realize I'm better for you than he is…"

"I think…you might be right…" James said in a flirty tone "Come here…"

"Mm…Jamie…" Kendall heard Sean moan and that's when he decided to get out of there, tears spilling hotly down his cheeks.

Carlos and Logan had been right. They'd been more than right.

And if he didn't do something, and soon, Kendall realized with dread…

He was going to lose James for good…

* * *

**With James and Sean...**

James and Sean lay in Sean's bed, cuddling after their "afternoon fun".

James sighed as he snuggled into Sean's warm chest.

He felt relieved, in more ways than one, that he could finally act like himself.

"I know I said this before but…thank you Sean, it really meant a lot to me that you were willing to risk my mother's wrath just to help me tell her I was gay-or bisexual- or whatever…"

"No problem James," Sean said, running a hand through James' messy after-sex hair.

James sighed contentedly as he remembered that morning…

_Flashback_

_Sean had come over to his house to "play videogames"._

_Once he'd come, he'd taken James' hand and given it an encouraging squeeze._

_James sighed before calling his mom to join them in the living room._

_"Yes, what is it James? I'm in a bit of a hurry so make it quick!" Brooke Diamond had said._

_"I'm afraid this is something that can't be rushed mom," James said softly "And yet it's something that can't wait either…"_

_"What is it James?" Brooke Diamond asked._

_"Mom, I have something important to tell you, and you might want to sit down for this…" James said._

_Brooke Diamond sat, her eyes wide as she looked at her son._

_"Please tell me you didn't get a girl pregnant," she begged him._

_"What? No mom!" James exclaimed "No, no, not at all!"_

_"Oh well then," Brooke Diamond replied, letting out a sigh of relief "If it's not that then you can tell me anything dear and I won't get mad…"_

_"O-Kay then," James sighed "Mom, listen, I'm-I'm-I think I might be…" his voice faltered and he couldn't continue._

_"What? What? You think you may be what? Hurry up James, I love you but I haven't got all day!" Brooke said._

_"I think I might be-gay mom…" James finally said with a sigh "I like guys…" he then winced and prepared for the blow-up from his mother._

_"You're WHAT?!" Brooke Diamond screamed "James Diamond, please tell me you did not say what I think you just said…"_

_"I-I'm sorry mom, but I am…" James stammered "But-but it's still me, I mean, I'm still me it's just that-"_

_"You're a fag," Brooke Diamond spit out hatefully, making James wince "Oh my gosh, my son's a faggot!"_

_"Mrs. Diamond, he's not," Sean intervened, taking James' hand and giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. A fact which did not go unnoticed by Brooke who then glared at Sean._

_"And what have YOU to do with any of this?" she spat out._

_"Mom, he's-he's-" James said but the unshed tears made it impossible for him to speak and so Sean completed his sentence for him._

_"Mrs. Diamond, I'm James' boyfriend…" he said._

_"Oh dear Lord," Brooke Diamond exclaimed, she then glared at Sean before pointing an accusatory finger at him._

_"YOU!" She snapped "You've put these crazy ideas into my son's head! Get the hell out of my house! Out! Out! I never want to see you near James again, get OUT!"_

_"Mom-"James tried to say weakly. Brooke Diamond rounded on him._

_"You shut up James," she said coldly at him "You shut up, right now, before I get real angry. I never want to see you near that boy again-are we clear? I won't have a gay son! I won't! And I'm pretty damn sure your father will agree with me when I tell him of this-this nonsense you've come up with."_

_She then turned to Sean who had not moved from where he'd been._

_"Didn't you hear me? Out you freak, you dyke! Out!" she screamed._

_Sean stood his ground and James admired him greatly for it. Not many people dared to stand up to his mother._

_"Mom," he said, getting angry as well "You stop it with this madness, stop it right now!"_

_"YOU don't get to say-"Brooke said but James interrupted her._

_"Oh yes I do!" he exclaimed "For sixteen years I've allowed you to scream and yell at me and boss me around and I've never once complained about it…not once, understand? I've been there for you when you needed me and now I need you to do the same for me! Being gay isn't something I came up with these last few days; it's something I've been for practically all my life. I had my first boyfriend when I was eleven- eleven! Now, for your sake, because I knew you'd flip, I kept quiet…I kept pretending to like girls while all I thought about was guys. If you'd been a little less busy with your cosmetics line and if you'd paid a bit more of attention to me while I was growing up you'd have noticed it mom! But I'm sick and tired of hiding it from everybody! That's not really me, and so far, my friends and Mrs. Knight and everybody- everybody's been okay with me being gay mom- everyone except you!"_

_Brooke Diamond stared speechless at her son, ranting at her._

_"I'll tell you something else, dear mother," James sneered "You won't have a say in who I date anymore…it's either you accept me for who I am…or you won't have a son anymore, it's that simple. I'll move out and move in with Sean who's coming over to live in L.A just to be close to me! And if you won't let me go to L.A to keep me and Sean apart then FINE. I'll stay here, but so will he and then we'll move in together right here, in Minnesota. It's your call mom, what's it going to be?"_

_"Mrs. Diamond," Sean said, putting a hand in James shoulder to calm him down "I know this must all be shocking to you but…I really do love your son, and I want what's best for him- is it really that bad for me to want your son to do well? To love him, and laugh with him, and protect him from all harm? Is it really that bad for us to be together?"_

_"I-I-" Brooke Diamond stammered, blinking back tears "Oh fine! Whatever, be together- but don't expect me to be proud James, because I'm not. You're disgusting…you both are. And you're freaks and weirdoes…that's what you are. But…I won't lose my only son- even if I believe he's gone completely out of his mind…oh James, you're going to kill your mother of a broken heart one of these days what with all the disappointments you've given me so far…"_

_"What about all the disappointments YOU'VE given me mom?" James asked softly before taking Sean's hand "We'll be over at his place if you need us…see you at dinner, goodbye mom,"_

_And he and Sean had left without another word._

_End of Flashback_

Sure, things with his mom were tense now but at least he'd gotten it all out.

And for that he'd be eternally thankful to Sean.

The only thing that made James particularly uncomfortable was how he'd hidden his relationship with Kendall, his true boyfriend, from his mom.

'_Unless…'_ he thought, and cringed internally at the thought '_Unless he and Kendall weren't going to be together for much longer…'_

James sighed before getting up and out of Sean's embrace.

"I have to get going baby," he told Sean softly "It's almost dinnertime and besides, I told Kendall I'd meet him before dinner today…but thanks for everything Sean, I really do appreciate it…"

"No problem James," Sean said giving him a small kiss which James returned "Just remember, I love you,"

"And I love you," James said before pulling his clothes on and leaving Sean's house for Kendall's, not knowing, of course, that Kendall already knew about his and Sean's _dirty little secret…_

**A/N: Okay, now that's done. So...Kendall's found out now and I wanted to include him and his thoughts in a dialogue here with me but he's bawling his heart out right now so...**

**KENDALL: How could he do this to me? Why? Why would he hurt me? I'm going to lose him!**

**ME: Kendall shush! You and the readers will get more next update okay? Relax! I won't leave you this way!**

**So...James' mom knows it already, but do any of you think Sean stole Kendall's spotlight right there? Shouldn't HE have been the one next to James when he came out.**

**Lol. Hate me now if you will but I promise you'll love me by next chapter...or not. We'll see.**

**Review guys!**

**See you all next Friday!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	28. Big Time Confessions

**A/N: Brr...it's cold in here! Anyways guys, I'm back with yet another chapter, hope you enjoy. I'm freezing up in here, which is weird 'cause I live in a "tropical" country BUT weather's been crazy as of late. That said, I was glad to hear all of you guys' amazing responses to last chapter. I hope you also like this one.**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-obliviousblitz**

**-Anonymous**

**-UnconfinedMind**

**-JamazingKamesLover**

**-Puggabo27**

**-RockChickWrites**

**-SerenityRatliff**

**-DemonShadow 1 2 3**

**-AkireAlev**

**-Kameslover3**

**-AgonyJade**

**-CrazyKAMESFan13**

**You guys rock!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**WARNINGS: Smut coming ahead...read at your own risk (and I apologize if it sucks).**

**DISCLAIMER: Ohh the things I'd do if I owned BTR...none of which are appropriate for others' eyes much less kids' eyes. NO OWN bye!**

Ch. 28_Big Time Confessions

Carlos and Logan sighed unhappily as they held a hysterical Kendall in their arms.

They were pained to see their friend in such a pitiful state.

They knew, from all their years of friendship, that Kendall Knight never cried. He never let himself be betrayed by his emotions.

The only time they'd ever seen Kendall completely lose it, besides now, had been when his father had died.

So they knew that the blonde boy must be a wreck internally to be unable to hide from them the sadness he was feeling.

"Shh…Kendall," said Logan soothingly, patting his friend's back comfortingly "Everything's going to be alright…"

"How can it be?" Kendall cried "How, Logan, when James said he loved me and yet he's still cheating on me? How could he do that? Am I not enough? Is that it? James must not want a loser like myself, he's so perfect- too perfect…he deserves someone better…I don't deserve him,"

"Rather," said Logan through gritted teeth "He doesn't deserve you. Kendall you're talented, you're smart, and yes, as a gay guy I can openly tell you, you're beautiful…any guy would be lucky to have you and James is just behaving like an ass…"

Carlos nodded in agreement to Logan's words.

"I don't want to lose him Logan," Kendall whispered, his eyes wide with fright "He's going to move in with Sean if I don't do something to stop him. He'll-he'll leave me and then I'll have to watch him be with Sean and- I won't bear it Logan, I know I won't."

"So fight for him," said Carlos simply "Don't let Sean win so easily. Fight back. Make James realize he loves you much more than he'll ever love Sean…"

"And how do I do that?" Kendall wondered.

"You'll figure it out," said Logan "For now, just give yourself some time to pull yourself back together…and remember, we're always here for you, buddy,"

"Thanks," Kendall said gratefully "And Logan?"

"Yeah?" he asked him.

"I-I'm sorry dude," Kendall said embarrassed "For-for punching you the other day…you were right…"

"Kendall, it's alright, I forgive you," Logan said, smiling sadly at his friend "If you'd told me the same thing about Carlos I wouldn't have wanted to believe it either…"

"Never ever, ever going to happen though," Carlos said, giving Logan a sweet kiss "I'll never cheat on you Logie, I love you,"

"I'm pretty sure James loves Kendall as well," Logan said, having seen Kendall's grimace at Carlos' words "It's just-"

"Guys, I'm fine, really," Kendall said, drying his eyes up, a new determined light shining in his eyes, "I know James loves me, though he's confused now but, no worries, I'll need you two to give us some alone time for a couple of hours but – I think I might have an idea of how to win my boyfriend back …"

"Really?" Carlos asked then grinned "Wow...that was fast. That's the Kendall we know! Go get your man, dude!"

Kendall smiled back weakly at his friends, internally crossing his fingers that this newly formed, crazy plan of his would work and that he'd be able to keep James…

Just then, the guys heard the doorbell ring and soon enough James' loud voice letting them know he'd arrived at Kendall's house for dinner.

Carlos and Logan both gave Kendall a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and Kendall took a deep, steadying breath and tried to appear happy so his boyfriend wouldn't suspect what he'd already found out.

"Hey Kendall I'm-" James stopped when he saw Carlos and Logan in the living room with Kendall, his eyes widening.

"Hey James," Kendall said, offering his boyfriend a smile which James did not return. He seemed rather pale and pissed off.

"Hey James," Carlos and Logan both said at the same time, avoiding eye contact with their brunette friend.

"What's going on?" James asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion "Kendall, why are they here?"

"We're-uh-friends and that's what friends do? Visit one another?" Kendall answered sarcastically and with a roll of his eyes as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"What did they tell you? Whatever they told you isn't true!" James said, getting agitated, his voice panicky.

Kendall looked at James strangely.

"What they told me?" he asked quietly "James what they've told me so far is that Carlos ate a six corndogs in a row yesterday, something which I find pretty believable and that Logan's mom busted them having sex the other night…which I find is quite possible too…"

"Oh," James said, blushing a bit "Um, is that ALL they've told you?"

"Yeah…" Kendall said with a shrug "Well and also that Logan's dad got a promotion in his job like a week ago and that that has got him really tired lately, he has to take a lot of his work home to finish…"

"Oh," James said again "I see…"

"Why?" Kendall asked, playing dumb, "What is it that they were going to tell me that I shouldn't believe?"

Contrary to popular belief, he too, was an excellent actor. He stared back at James, looking as innocent and naiive as possible.

"Oh- um-um-" James stammered, going even redder.

"It's a prank we were thinking about pulling on James," Logan said smiling a little too much for James' liking "We were going to tell you that James had said he was better at hockey and that he'd taught you how to play so then you'd challenge him to a game and we'd get to watch you kick his sorry ass…"

"Y-yeah," James said, though still confused over Carlos' and Logan's attitudes "Yeah that was it…"

"Obviously prank's now ruined though," Carlos thought, appearing to be sad at the thought.

"Next time Carlitos," Logan said, draping an arm over his boyfriend's shoulder "We'll get him next time…"

Carlos then checked his watch.

"Oh shoot, Logie, look at the time!" he exclaimed "We were supposed to meet my parents over fifteen minutes ago in the restaurant for dinner! Shoot! My mom is going to kill us! Guys, we're sorry, but we really have to go, otherwise Logan and I'll be in really big trouble…see you guys later!"

"See ya!" Logan called, following his boyfriend out the door.

"Later!" James and Kendall called.

Kendall smiled. They were alone now, it was time to put his plan in action and he hoped for his and James' sake that it worked…

* * *

**(A/N: SMUT AHEAD...You've been warned...)**

"So…" James said, turning to Kendall "What do you want to do now that they're gone and-"

The rest of his sentence was muffled as Kendall attacked his lips, kissing him roughly, pinning him to the wall.

James moaned.

"Kendall," he panted when Kendall broke the kiss in order to breath "Kendall…your mother-your sister-"

"Are away at the mall and aren't coming back for a good couple of hours," Kendall said before kissing James furiously again, this time grinding his hips into the taller boy's, making the pretty boy moan.

"Kendall…" James whined when Kendall broke away from the kiss "Need more…"

"I know you need more, baby," Kendall purred "But I have a surprise planned for you and you'll have to be patient to see it…I promise though, you'll love it…"

James whined in protest at Kendall's words as the blonde boy ran upstairs to his room, locking the door behind him.

After some time that seemed like an eternity to James, Kendall called for him to come upstairs.

Genuinely curious as to what his boyfriend had planned out for the two of them, James made his way slowly up the stairs and opened the door to Kendall's room, not expecting what he was going to see inside.

His mouth dropped to the ground at what he saw.

Kendall lay on his bed, his arms crossed and supporting his head up while he looked at James expectantly.

_He was completely naked._

James swallowed, the bulge in his pants growing tighter.

"Kendall," he breathed "So…beautiful, so…_breathtaking_,"

Kendall smirked.

"Are you just going to watch James or would you care to join me?" he asked playfully, even though inside he was a mess, nervous over what he knew was about to happen.

James let out a quiet moan at the hotness of Kendall's words.

He quickly stripped himself of his clothes and jumped on Kendall's bed.

Before he could even blink Kendall pulled him forward for a rough kiss, grinding their hips, causing their bare erections to rub against one another.

James gasped in pleasure, his back arching.

"Kendall, baby," he whimpered "Baby, I need you,"

"So take me," Kendall whispered back, his eyes darkened with lust though hoping his voice didn't shake.

"What?" James asked, disconcerted by Kendall's words and by the fact that Kendall hadn't made a move to flip them so that James would be under him.

"Take me," Kendall repeated his voice getting all low and husky.

"Do you…want me to ride you?" James asked disbelievingly, Kendall had never done something like this before, but what Kendall said next surprised him even more.

"No James," Kendall said, fighting back a moan at the hotness of the situation "I want you to fuck me,"

"WHAT?" James asked, completely taken aback, pulling away from Kendall to look into his eyes searching for any sign of teasing on the blonde's part.

"You heard me," Kendall said "I want you to fuck me James,"

"But- you've never bottomed before," James said concerned "And you said you didn't want to last time I asked you!"

"I changed my mind," Kendall said quickly, and avoiding James' gaze "I want to do it…"

"Are you sure?" James asked his voice full of concern.

Kendall smiled at how cute James looked, worried over his well-being.

"I'm sure Jamie;" he said, giving his boyfriend a sweet kiss on the lips "I want to…"

"This will hurt," James warned.

Kendall shrugged.

"I'll manage," he said.

Needing no more reassurance, James pulled Kendall in for another passionate kiss.

He took Kendall's nipple into his mouth, making the blonde gasp in pleasure and arch his back.

He sucked on the blonde's neck, marking him, smirking when he felt the blonde pant and whine. Marveling at the newfound control he had over Big Time Rush's usually fearless and strong leader.

"More Jamie," Kendall begged his eyes almost completely dark with lust "Please!"

James sighed before he brought his hand to Kendall's mouth.

"Suck," he said gently.

Kendall took James' fingers into his mouth eagerly, sucking on them.

When James deemed his fingers slick enough with Kendall's saliva, he took them out of the blonde's mouth and pressed them against his entrance before pushing the first finger in.

Kendall gasped and squirmed in slight discomfort.

Soon enough, James added a second finger and began to scissor them inside the blonde, trying to get him to open up more.

Kendall hissed in pain.

James kissed the blonde, trying to distract him from the pain which he knew was inevitable.

Suddenly Kendall's eyes, which had been previously shut tight in pain, opened wide in shock and he let out a soft moan.

"Oh!" he gasped.

James smirked.

"Found it," he said huskily.

Before long, Kendall was bucking his hips against James' hand, trying to get the brunette's fingers to go deeper inside him and brush that spot inside him again.

"You ready for me baby?" James asked him.

Kendall nodded eagerly.

"Yes, God, yes," he panted.

Kendall whined in protest when he felt James' fingers leave him but looked up at him expectantly when he realized what the brunette had pulled away for.

James sighed before taking out the bottle of lube that Kendall now kept in his bedside table and coating his cock with it.

He sighed again before lining up his cock at Kendall's entrance. He hesistated and lookd shyly at the blonde, as if asking for permission.

"Just do it already!" Kendall moaned, his own dick aching for more.

James did not hesitate again before he slid inside Kendall.

The blonde hissed once again in pain.

"Sorry," James mumbled in apology before continuing to slide inside Kendall until he was buried deep inside the blonde.

"So tight," he gasped "So fucking tight Kenny!"

He waited for a while for Kendall to adjust to the intrusion that no amount of stretching really prepared you for while the blonde tried hard to control his breathing, his hands balled up at his sides, trying to think of anything but the pain.

"Okay," Kendall panted after a while "You can move now, James,"

James began to thrust in to Kendall, an awkward rhythm at first, both of them being new in this change of positions but soon enough the blonde was bucking his hips in time to James' thrusts, both of them moaning.

It was all unfamiliar to Kendall at first, but eventually he began to get used to James' rhythm.

Suddenly, his back arched and let out a scream of pleasure as James hit his prostate dead on making him see bright stars and a wave of pleasure he'd never really felt before and instantly craved for more. A pleasure so intense that made all the pain he'd previously gone through definitely worth it.

"H-hit there again Jamie," he begged.

"Your wish, my command," James let out before angling his thrusts so that he'd hit the blonde's prostate with nearly every thrust.

Kendall continued to let out moans, and screams of pleasure along with various curse words and constant whispers of James' name.

"I-I'm so close Kendall," James panted.

"Me-me too baby," Kendall whined.

James took his hand and gave Kendall's neglected member one quick stroke and that was all it took for Kendall to come with a scream of James' name, painting his and James' stomachs white.

Feeling Kendall's walls contract around him, squeezing him tightly, brought James to his own release and he filled the blonde boy to the brim with his seed, making Kendall moan again as he felt James fill him while still in the high of own orgasm.

After that, both boys just laid together, panting, trying to catch their breath, James still inside Kendall.

After some time, James pulled out, making Kendall wince at the action.

"Sorry," James mumbled.

"That's okay," Kendall whispered his voice hoarse from so much yelling. He turned sideways a little and winced again as he felt the dull burn left from their previous actions.

"Kendall," James said "Baby, that was amazing…"

"It was, wasn't it?" Kendall asked sleepily.

"So…what made you change your mind?" James asked, genuinely curious.

"Just-wanted to try something new," Kendall said before adding "I love you James,"

James gasped and sat up, staring at Kendall, dumbfounded.

"Did you just-?" he asked, disbelievingly, not being able to even finish his question.

"Tell you I love you?" Kendall finished for him and with a weary smile "Yeah, I did. I love you James,"

"God, I love you too Kendall!" James cried before kissing the blonde passionately "So, so much!"

"You won't leave me…right?" Kendall asked fearfully.

"Never," James promised "Why'd you even think something like that?"

Kendall bit his lip.

"I know about you and Sean," he admitted finally…

**A/N: Ho ho...bet you guys didn't expect THIS turn of events did you?**

**Don't worry, those of you who were curious about Kendall's reaction. This is not it. This is barely the start, there's more, oh so much more, to come next chapter.**

**KENDALL: Do I get to bust Sean's face? Please?**

**ME: We'll see...odds currently are that you will but we'll see...**

**KENDALL: I can't wait! And I'll bet the readers can't either, how many reviews would make you happy?**

**ME: 8-10 are my happy numbers.**

**KENDALL: Will you still update even though you don't reach those numbers?**

**ME: Sure! I mean, I just have to know at least 1 person's liking my story and I'll update for that person...**

**KENDALL: You're awesome, you know that right?**

**ME: Eeh...thanks, I try to be. Anyways review guys!**

**PS. This episode was written in a post-break up depressing mood, as of Mar. 5, I no longer have a boyfriend...I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors you might've found in this chapter, I was not in the mood to double-check.**

**On a brighter note...**

**GENERAL INFO.- There's a new BTR episode coming up. For those of you who still don't know it's called "Big Time Invasion" and its tentative release date is March 23rd- The KCA's day! Come on Rushers, let's vote and vote so BTR can get another Blimp! And Carlos Pena's competing for best male singer this year! PM me if you don't know where to go in order to vote, I'll gladly send a link. And stay tuned for the episode!**

**See you next Friday!**

**Vote BTR!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	29. Big Time Confrontations

**A/N: You guys have to love me now...2 updates during a school week. I'm risking getting grounded for this, lol. Well guys, your reviews last chapter really DID warm my heart. You guys are amazing. I hope you all like this chapter...**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are the reason this is up at all. Also, a big thanks to all those of you who favd. and/ or alerted this story.**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-AgonyJade**

**-AkireAlev**

**-jamesmaslowlover**

**-SerenityRatliff**

**-CrazyMary01**

**-VampyricDemonKitty**

**-CrazyKAMESFan13**

**- MonseHunter05**

**-Puggabo27**

**-LoveSparkle**

**-RockChickwrites**

**-IceFirebolt1 2308**

**-xxbtrbaby**

**-JamazingKamesLover**

**-LMBTRAUSTINANDALLY84**

**-habborox98**

**-several Anonymous reviewers**

**You guys rock!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**And remember, vote BTR on the KCA website!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch. 29: Big Time Confrontations

James' eyes widened.

"You know?" he exclaimed.

Kendall sighed but nodded.

"Carlos and Logan," James muttered angrily but Kendall interrupted him.

"No," he said "Okay, so they did tell me but…I didn't believe them until-I saw you myself…"

"What?" James asked disconcerted.

Kendall sighed again before replying bitterly to James.

"I can't believe you came out to your mom and you told her that _Sean _was your boyfriend…" he said.

James gasped.

"How can you…?" he asked him.

Kendall sighed before telling James how Carlos and Logan had warned him and how he'd refused to believe them but had been left with doubts and so he'd gone to see James at his house and had found out from his mom about his "boyfriend" Sean; how he'd gone over to Sean's to demand an explanation from both of them and how he'd overheard James and Sean…about everything, even breaking up with Kendall.

By the end of it, James' eyes were wide in shock.

"Kendall," he whispered "Oh my God, I'm so, so sorry,"

"That's okay," Kendall said, turning away from James' embrace.

"You're not okay," James observed.

"You don't say?" Kendall asked sarcastically, still not looking at his boyfriend.

"Kendall," James said "Kendall, talk to me,"

"I _am_ talking to you" Kendall said stubbornly.

"Kendall…" James begged.

"What were you thinking James?" Kendall asked, angrily, letting all his frustrations finally come out, angry tears which he wiped away furiously pooling in his eyes "I never thought you'd do something like that…"

"I know but-" James tried to explain but Kendall waved off his explanation by adding softly.

"I never thought you'd cheat on me," he said.

"I'm sorry," James said, eyes watering "I really am…"

"Why?" Kendall asked him softly "How did this happen James?"

"It-it happened-at Sean's party…" James admitted finally.

"Three weeks!" Kendall exclaimed "You've been cheating on me for three weeks and we've been going out for two months!"

"Kendall, I'm sorry," James repeated again.

"What else have you kept from me?" Kendall asked, still avoiding James' gaze.

James sighed before he began telling Kendall everything.

EVERYTHING.

Leaving no details behind, and by the end of his tale, both teens had tears in their eyes, Kendall no longer doing anything about it.

"I'm sorry," James whispered for the millionth time "I really am sorry,"

"How could you doubt that I loved you?" Kendall asked "I mean, sure, I'd never said it, because I wasn't comfortable with admitting it out loud- but didn't I show it to you? Didn't I do everything I could to please you? I don't get it…wasn't I good enough? Was I such a terrible boyfriend?"

"You were the best," James croaked "You _are _the best…Kendall; we're not over- are we?"

Kendall sighed.

"We're not," he said finally "I won't break up with you James,"

James sighed relieved.

"But I also won't be second best," Kendall added "Whatever you've been doing with Sean, James, needs to stop 'cause he's planning on following you all the way over to L.A, you can't do that to him, it's not fair, and it isn't fair to me either to have you living so near a guy who's trying to steal you away from me…who almost succeeded in taking you away from me…"

"I'm-" James began but Kendall cut across him.

"If you say you're sorry one more time, I swear I'll get up and leave…" he said.

James sighed.

"Okay," he said "I'll stop apologizing,"

"Besides," Kendall said with a sigh "You aren't really sorry at all…"

"I am!" James exclaimed.

"You're not," Kendall said "You would've continued doing it if I hadn't confronted you today…"

"Not after you told me you loved me," James said, then added fearfully "Did you just say it to keep me from leaving you or did you really mean it?"

Kendall sighed.

"I mean it," he said "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it James, I could've just avoided all this mess if I'd-realized it sooner but….it took almost losing you to realize just how unwilling I am to ever let you go…that it would kill me to see you with another man…that I love you and want you for myself only…"

James gasped and let several tears cascade down his cheeks before he pulled Kendall up to him, straddling him, showering him with kisses.

"God Kendall, I love you," he said in between kisses.

Kendall moaned into the kisses before managing to whisper out

"I love you too James,"

James felt his heart dance and do back flips every time Kendall repeated his words.

Kendall meanwhile, marveled at the passion James' kisses now had, yet at the same time, it all felt so wrong. He realized with a pang of guilt that he hadn't forgiven James, at least not completely. Briefly, he wondered how this would affect their relationship.

However, he quickly discarded the thought as James began rolling his hips into his; making him moan but he quickly stopped it.

"What's wrong?"James asked.

"I'm still sore," Kendall whined "I can't have you in me again so soon…"

"Sorry babe, I forgot, this is the first time you've bottomed after all…" James said with an apologetic smile "Thanks for that by the way,"

"My pleasure," Kendall replied before chuckling "Quite literally speaking…"

James laughed alongside Kendall at that.

"Want to get dressed then?" James asked "So I can make a nice dinner for both of us?"

"Making banana pancakes Jamie?" Kendall asked cutely.

James laughed before ruffling his blonde beauty's hair.

"Sure, why not?" he said "Just let me get dressed first and I'll go make them, besides, I owe you- big time,"

"You do," Kendall agreed "Just break things up with Sean, James, though and I'll consider it enough…"

"God, you're amazing, have I told you that?" James asked, staring at his boyfriend lovingly.

"You have but I still like to hear it," Kendall said.

"You're amazing," James said once more, making Kendall smile before he pulled his boyfriend in for another kiss…

* * *

**The next day...**

Kendall sighed as he, Carlos, and Logan hid behind plants in the restaurant where James and Sean were going to be meeting

James fidgeted with his napkin in the table, nervous over what he was about to do, conscious about the fact that his boyfriend and two best friends were watching his every move.

Sean finally came in, gave James a warm smile then leaned down and captured James' lips in a sweet kiss.

Kendall, behind the plant, glowered at Sean and made a gagging noise at the back of his throat.

"Hello Jamie," Sean said, ruffling James' hair "How have you been? How have things been with your mom?"

"Better," James said with a shrug "Her shock's beginning to wear off I guess, she's willing to accept me for who I am,"

"That's good," Sean said smiling at James.

James sighed, unable to return Sean's smile.

"Sean," he said "We have to talk…"

"What's up James?" Sean asked before adding jokingly "Why so serious Jamie? You aren't going straight on me are you?"

"No," James said "But we can't continue being together either Sean,"

"What! Why?" Sean exclaimed, not having expected James' answer.

James sighed.

"Look Sean," he began slowly "I won't lie to you, what we've been doing- it's been awesome okay? But, I just don't feel…what I mean is that-I think we work better as friends, rather than a couple. I-I like you Sean, but, I like you more like a friend than something more…"

Sean's eyes narrowed in hurt and anger.

"And you realized this when?" he asked "'Cause you sure as hell haven't thought like that for the past three and a half weeks James! Is this about the moving thing again? I told you, I don't care what my parents think, I'm moving to L.A with you!"

"No Sean," James said "It isn't about that…I'm not worried about a long-distance relationship, I'm worried because, whatever you feel for me, I don't feel the same about you. There, I said it. I'm sorry Sean, you're an amazing friend but the fact remains that…I-I love Kendall, okay? And I can't keep on hurting him like this…"

"But he doesn't know about us!" Sean exclaimed.

"Still!" James replied "Think he won't notice anything when you follow me over to L.A? Huh?"

"Well, weren't you going to break things up with him then?" Sean demanded.

James sighed.

"I can't, Sean, I can't," he said "I love him…"

"But he doesn't love you!" Sean exploded "Remember? That's what started all this in the first place! Jerk didn't even know what the hell he felt for you! He was using you James! He IS using you and you're letting him do that-!"

"I'm not!" Kendall exclaimed indignantly and coming out of his hiding place, ignoring the warning looks he'd gotten from both Carlos and Logan.

"Knight?" Sean asked "What- how- what are you doing here? How did you even know-?"

"I just do, actually, I caught you guys but, that's not the point," said Kendall furiously, "The point is that you were supposed to be my friend, Sean, what are you doing now, trying to steal my boyfriend behind my back?"

"He was mine long before you even realized he was there," Sean said possessively.

"And he's mine now, and you're trying to take him away from me!" Kendall argued back.

"You don't even love him," Sean sneered.

"Says who?" Kendall challenged "You don't know how I feel jerk, nobody can know that except me…"

"Is this why you wanted to leave me Jamie?" Sean asked his tone gentler now "'Cause Knight found out and, being the big bully that he is and the selfish bastard he's always been he's forcing you to leave me? I can protect you, you know? Knight doesn't scare me…"

"That's 'cause you haven't seen my bad side yet, Dekker, but keep it up and I won't take long to scare you shitless!" Kendall threatened, glowering at Sean.

"He isn't forcing me to leave you Sean," James said quietly, taking Kendall's hand for the blonde seemed about to punch the living daylights out of Sean. Under his boyfriend's touch, Kendall took a few calming breaths and relaxed his fists.

"Then why-?" Sean asked quietly.

"Because I'm not the same guy you fell in love with a couple of years ago, Sean, and you aren't the same either. I love Kendall now, and I'll always love him above all else. He complements me, he understands me and he's like me in so many ways, not just one. We get along just fine and, asides from some slight insecurities on his part because he's not used to letting others see his emotions, he's been a great boyfriend and an amazing friend before that. I can't lose him Sean, and I won't lose him. I'm sorry Sean but we're over…" James said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Kendall said arms crossed and eyes narrowed at Sean who then lost it.

"You shut up Knight!" he yelled angrily, launching himself over Kendall, punching and kicking at him,

"No Sean, stop! Stop!" James screamed, trying to stop the two guys who were now rolling on the ground, Kendall hitting and punching Sean right back.

Carlos and Logan rushed out of their hiding place and helped James separate the fighting pair.

"Whoa, whoa, easy now, easy…" James said as he hugged Kendall tightly while Carlos and Logan held back a struggling Sean.

Sean had a nasty black eye and a bleeding lip from Kendall's punches, while Kendall was unharmed though his hair was messed up and he was breathless from a kick in the gut he'd received from Sean.

"Loser," Sean spat at Kendall.

"Idiot" Kendall snapped back.

"Guys, enough!" James snapped.

Sean glared at James.

"Go ahead James, protect your little boyfriend, he's such a delicate flower, you don't want him to break do you?"

"Son of a bitch, I can take care of myself on my own, let me _go_ James!" Kendall said, struggling to get out of James' hold "I'll beat the crap out of him so he'll learn to shut his fucking mouth up!"

Sean's eyes narrowed even further as he watched James maintain a strong hold on Kendall, not allowing him to get closer to Sean.

"Oh that's right Jamie, go right on ahead, dump me for this-this trash…but don't come crying to me when he breaks your pretty little heart again…" he said.

"As if!" Kendall said indignantly.

"You've done it before," said Sean with a mean smirk "Who're you to say you won't do it again?"

"James, I love you," Kendall said fiercely, not struggling to reach Sean anymore and instead grabbing James' hand and pulling him in for a rough kiss.

James moaned into the kiss as he let Kendall's tongue massage his own, all of the blonde's anger making the kiss more passionate, while Sean gagged, still restrained by Carlos and Logan.

"Sean," James said, pulling away from the kiss and earning a cute pout from Kendall "I mean it, man, I'm sorry, but my place is with Kendall…you're an amazing guy Sean, you'll find someone eventually…"

"Whatever," Sean said, rolling his eyes "And whomever I find will surely be a hundred times better than any of you fags!"

James' eyes widened, a pool of hurt visible on his face.

Kendall, who noticed James' hurt expression glared at Sean.

"Like you're any better," he scoffed "You aren't even man enough to accept defeat and allow others to be happy, if there's any _fag_ in here it's you…"

Sean did not even turn to acknowledge Kendall's response and instead continued walking away from the four of them.

"Wow, he really DID mean to turn this into a fight," Carlos commented after he'd gone.

"It's my fault," James mumbled miserably "We all used to be such good friends and I screwed it all up…"

"Friendships break up all the time James," Kendall said indifferently "We're lucky it hasn't happened to us yet, and if that douche bag is too much of a jerk to know what a privilege being your friend is, then he doesn't deserve you feeling sorry over him,"

"You're just saying it because you hate him but I didn't," James said.

"Trust me James, I know you didn't _hate _him alright," Kendall muttered.

James' eyes widened.

"Not this again," he said "I thought you'd agreed you'd let it go if I broke things off with him,"

"I said I wouldn't break up with you if you broke things up with him, I never promised to forgive you," Kendall said coolly "Sorry James but I gave you everything, and what you did-I'm sorry but it'll take a long time before things start to pick up for us again…"

"You said you loved me," James said, tears threatening to fall now.

"And I do," Kendall replied, his gaze softening at James' heartbroken expression "I do Jamie, I love you, just don't push things right now okay? We'll get past this; we'll get past this…"

Logan and Carlos both patted James on his shoulders sympathetically before Kendall moved up to take James' hand which the brunette gave him and let his boyfriend lead the way out of the restaurant where, unfortunately, they'd drawn a bit of attention to themselves due to the whole scene between Kendall and Sean.

James just hoped the news wouldn't reach Gustavo and that he and Kendall would get better soon…

**A/N: So there you are...**

**Since so many of you requested this come in earlier than Friday I did my very best to make it happen. Still...unless I have a long weekend or vacation of some sort don't expect this often...I can't slack too much on my schoolwork guys, sorry :(**

**On another note...**

**KENDALL: I got to bust Sean's ****face in this chapter! Can't say I'm not happy about that...**

**ME: Told ya.**

**JAMES: So...I have a lot to make up to you now Kendall, don't I?**

**ME & KENDALL: You do.**

**CARLOS: You're just one lucky bastard...you're getting off easy.**

**ME: Oh, but IS he? How can you be so sure Carlos?**

**CARLOS & LOGAN: Wait, he's not getting off easy?**

**JAMES: You mean this shit isn't over yet?**

**ME:James! Mind your language! Children are reading this!**

**LOGAN: I sure hope not since none of this story's content is really kid-friendly.**

**ME: ANYWAYS...no, this whole deal is not over, it'll resurface...eventually, so stay tuned!**

**KENDALL: Review count?**

**ME: Same as always...**

**CARLOS: 8-10...right?**

**ME: Yep...**

**LOGAN: She'll still update whether she gets the reviews or not...**

**ME: Yep...**

**KENDALL: See you all next Friday!**

****VOTE BTR ON KCA...LAST DAYS RUSHERS!****

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	30. Telling Brooke the Truth

**A/N: Haha I promised myself I wouldn't update 'till next Friday...obviously promise is now broken, lol. I just couldn't help it.**

**I loved all you guys reviewing and/or favoriting this story...this is why I update at all guys so keep it up!**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-Kamesloveallday**

**-The Weasley Way**

**-Demon Shadow 1 2 3**

**-CrazyKAMESFan13**

**-obliviousblitz**

**-AkireAlev**

**-lizzie wars**

**-annabellex2**

**-Serenity Ratliff**

**-LoveSparkle**

**-AgonyJade**

**You guys ROCK!**

**WARNING: The initial Kames fight is a came out a little TOO over-dramatic for my liking but I didn't want to change it all over again so...yeah, sorry about that. The rest should be fine though.**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch. 30: Telling Brooke the Truth

James sighed unhappily as he lay naked on Kendall's bed, tangled in the sheets, with Kendall snoring lightly at his side.

Kendall had definitely made sure James didn't get any regrets or second thoughts about going back to Sean and as soon as they'd gotten to the house had attacked James' mouth and led him up to his room where he'd let James fuck him for a good couple of hours.

However, James couldn't help but feel empty when he compared this raw, almost meaningless fucking to the special night which had been their first time. He was scared of Kendall's growing coldness and didn't know what to do to stop that from happening.

He knew he'd messed up big time, cheating on Kendall when the blonde, in reality, had given everything up for James. He should've known that Kendall loved him, even when said blonde couldn't admit it out loud, he still had quit his dreams of playing hockey professionally for James' dream, he'd still stuck up for James in every situation, and had even agreed to date him despite his many insecurities regarding his masculinity. James felt like a complete idiot for not realizing it before.

He just hoped they could still fix this and work on getting closer than they'd been even before all this mess had happened.

James was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Kendall stir next to him.

His arms came out to instantly to encircle the blonde's waist, drawing him closer to him.

Kendall smiled, still half asleep and cuddled closer to James' chest.

James began to run his fingers through Kendall's hair, caressing his blonde locks and his face.

Kendall's eyes fluttered open. He yawned.

"Good morning sunshine," James said gently, showering Kendall with kisses, making the blonde squirm a little because he was somewhat ticklish.

"Morning James," Kendall said, beginning to stretch out, wincing in the process.

"Still sore baby?" James asked him worriedly.

"I-yeah, a little…" Kendall admitted "But it's nothing you need to worry about James, nothing I can't handle."

"Kendall," James said, his tone getting serious "We need to talk…"

"Now James?" Kendall asked him evasively for he didn't like James' tone "We just woke up…"

"Yeah, but if we're ever going to fix things we need to start at some point," James said softly.

"I thought we'd started last night…" Kendall said, turning away from James so he wouldn't have to face his boyfriend.

"Sex isn't the same as making things up Kendall," James said "Sex is just that…Sex."

Kendall scoffed.

"Yeah, I can believe that sex isn't really that big of a deal in your book James, how often did you fuck me and Sean on the same day?"

"Fine. Want to start out that way, let's start out that way." James said, rather hurt by Kendall's comment "I'd rather you were angry at me than not talking to me at all…"

Kendall said nothing and pretended not to hear what the brunette was saying.

"As for your comment," James continued, tears in his eyes "I'm going to be honest from now on with you Kendall. Many times. Technically speaking, _I_ never fucked YOU on the same day I fucked Sean but yeah, whatever, if what you mean is how many times I slept with both you guys on the same day, it was many times okay? And I'm not proud of it, and I wish it'd never happened-"

"That's a lie," Kendall said softly "You still held feelings for Sean, James or you would've never agreed to do what you guys were doing. You were actually deliberating on moving in with him…you were actually deliberating on whether or not to leave me…"

"But I wouldn't have been able to do it, Kendall, I love you," James said, furious tears now running down his cheeks.

"Yeah, well I guess we'll never know that, will we?" Kendall said coldly "It's a good thing we never had to test how much you loved me…I might've been disappointed then,"

"Kendall…" James was at loss for words, and feeling more miserable than ever as he saw the blonde slip away from him even more.

Kendall however heard the hurt in James' voice and instantly regretted his words.

"James," he said slowly, turning to face his boyfriend "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did," James said, tears streaming down his face "You meant every single word you said and that's good you know? That I know what you're really thinking, what you're really feeling. I deserve it. I'm a bastard Kendall, for doing what I did to you and I know it,"

"No, James, you aren't-" Kendall began but James didn't let him finish.

"No, I am Kendall. You don't have to defend my actions when, evidently they hurt you so much. What's more, this isn't going to work Kendall. You can't trust me, and how can I blame you for that after what I've done? I've been a whore and a cheater and I don't deserve to have someone as nice as you give me all their love. We can't be together anymore, Kendall, I won't do that to you, it isn't fair."

"James stop saying stupidities," Kendall said sternly, his heart thumping fast, and not wanting to hear that James wanted to end things with him. Knowing he wouldn't bear it if James and he broke up right now, even if he did feel a bit betrayed by the brunette at this point.

"No Kendall, I get it," James said furiously "I'm _pretty_; I have an amazing body which I can understand you crave for. It's okay. I'm willing to have a friends-with-benefits relationship with you. I'm not worthy enough to be called your boyfriend. But I'm worthy enough to be called your slut…"

"STOP IT!" Kendall yelled, agitated "Stop it James, right now, okay things aren't that great for us now, I get it, but that's still no excuse for you to beat yourself up this way. You ARE NOT going to be my-my slut James, that's madness. Jamie, you mean so much to me; think I'd ever degrade you to such-such low standards? Now Sean might've actually thought that was a good idea but not me. You're my boyfriend James, got it? I love you….I just need my space in order to fully and completely forgive you okay? But stop saying or thinking stupidities Jamie…you're much too good for all that…so much better…"

James let himself be hugged by Kendall and inhaled his boyfriend's scent, which drove him wild with longing, even now.

"I love you Kendall," he said, letting a couple more tears fault.

"And I love you James," Kendall said looking straight into his hazel orbs, wiping his tears away and placing a kiss on the tip of James' nose.

"I know something I can do to start making things up for you," James said suddenly, sitting up, though he seemed very nervous about it.

"What's that James?" Kendall said, also sitting up, hissing a bit at the pain the movement caused in his lower regions.

"We can start out by telling the truth to others-about us…" James said.

"You want to go public?" Kendall asked incredulously "James! _I _don't even know if I'm ready for that yet, besides, what's Gustavo going to say? And Griffin? This could tear the band apart…"

"Relax Kendall," James said "I didn't mean it that way- I meant- my mom…"

"Oh!" Kendall said, realizing what James had meant, then he added "Are you sure James? This could be bad for you, you know? Your mom's not very accepting and she might not want you to return to L.A with us…"

"She can't tear the band apart now," James said "I won't let her; it's my life, to live it with whomever I please…"

"Oh well," Kendall said "If you're so sure then, fine, let's tell her the truth. I'll be with you the whole time James, so don't worry…I should've been the one with you in the first place…"

"You should've been Kendall, and I'm sorry for that," James said honestly, looking terribly guilty.

"It's no use wondering about the past now James, now let's go…" Kendall said, getting up and gathering his clothes for the day, James doing the same.

James checked his watch.

"Remember Gustavo wants us in our last meeting at 2:30 so, we need to make sure we don't forget…" he said.

"Right," Kendall said "Do you want to have breakfast here or should we eat something on the way or at your mom's?"

"It's probably best if we eat breakfast AFTER we tell her," James said, his insides tightening into a nervous knot.

"Agreed then," Kendall said nodding "It's 9:00 o'clock, think she's still in the house? It's Monday after all…"

"She's still there, Mondays she goes to work until 11:30 'cause she has to organize paperwork or some weird thing like that…" James said.

"Alright then," Kendall said, finishing the final touches to his hair "I'm ready when you are…"

"Just let me grab our jackets and comb my hair and we'll be on our way," James said.

Kendall nodded.

"I'll go let mom know where we'll be," he said, faintly hearing the okay James gave him from the bathroom.

_15 minutes later…_

James and Kendall sighed, both nervous and James knocked before they both entered the Diamond's home.

"James! Honey!" Brooke exclaimed when she saw her son enter from the living room, where she was sitting at the table, surrounded by papers.

"Hey mom," James greeted his mom weakly.

"Morning Mrs. Diamond," Kendall said politely.

"Hello Kendall, dear," Brooke Diamond said "So, I didn't expect to see you until tonight James, what's up? Feeling sick? No doubt that rascal of a dog infected you with some sort of illness!" she said, jumping to conclusions.

"Mom!" James protested "Sean DID NOT give me any diseases, gross, no! I'm always careful!"

"Well then, what is it?" Brooke said, calming down from her rage.

James bit his lip nervously. Kendall squeezed his shoulder comfortingly before James began.

"Mom," he said "Remember when-when Sean and I came out to you?"

"Yes," Brooke said "It was the most horrible day in my life James, I will never forget that day you became a- a freak…"

"I'm not a freak!" James exclaimed hurt but then forced himself to continue "Anyways, that day…I was lying to you mom,"

"You're not gay?" Brooke Diamond said, her eyes lighting up "Oh I knew it! Thank Heavens! I knew you couldn't be!"

"Mom!" James exclaimed "Don't say things like that! They hurt me! I _am _gay alright? I like guys and there's nothing you can do about that…"

Brooke Diamond glared at her son before returning to her paperwork, avoiding his gaze at all.

"Well then, James, if you insist on those-those abnormalities then what could you possibly want with me? What did you lie to me about then?"

"I-I am gay," James said and Brooke waved him off with her hand.

"I think I got the message, anything else?" she asked curtly.

"But…Sean isn't my boyfriend mom, he never was," James said "He was just- someone I was messing around with…I-I hid from you who my real boyfriend was…"

Brooke looked up from her papers once again.

"If that Dekker boy isn't your boyfriend then who is?" she asked sharply "Who's responsible for corrupting your little mind?"

"Nobody corrupted my mind mom-!" James began saying furiously but Kendall interrupted him.

"I am," he said calmly.

Brooke's expression went from angry to shocked to positively murderous.

"You!" she screeched, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"Mom don't-" James said but Brooke cut across him.

"You shut up James," she snarled, then looked at Kendall "I knew the three of you were bad for my son," she said "Now look at what you've done. You've transferred all these absurdities and-and irregularities to him. Well, I can fix that. I should've never allowed my son to be away from me in the first place but I can change that. He isn't going back with you guys to California do you hear? And you're not welcomed inside this house anymore-got it? Get away from him! You'll never see him again!"

"Mom!" James exclaimed "You can't say things like that, I won't do it. I told you before and I'm repeating it now. I've put up with your crap for years mom and now it's high time you begin to put up with mine. I'll be a part of Big Time Rush and I _will _be Kendall's boyfriend, whether you like it or not."

To emphasize his point he took Kendall's hand and held it firmly.

"I won't have a gay son," Brooke Diamond declared angrily.

"Well then mom, you won't have a son," James said sadly.

"Well then so be it." Brooke said indifferently "You're on your own now James, and good riddance. And don't think for a second you can run to daddy for any help. Your father may be an asshole, a sore loser and a crappy ex-husband but he's with me on this. We don't have fags in our home. You've got yourself your own _daddy _right there,"

And she pointed rudely at Kendall before returning to her work.

"Pick all your stuff up and take it," she said coldly "Whatever you don't take with you I'll have it burned, good bye James,"

James stared disbelievingly at his mom, hot, angry tears cascading down his cheeks and without another word he stomped upstairs to pick his stuff up, leaving Kendall alone with Brooke.

"What you're doing is wrong," Kendall said to her "Your son is the most amazing young man a woman could brag to have for a son. He's kind, he's caring and one of these days you'll regret you couldn't see how fantastic he was before it was too late…"

"You ruined him!" Brooke cried, letting her own angry tears fall now "He was okay while he was here, with me and now look at what he's become because of all of you!"

"What he's become?" Kendall asked with a jeer "What he's become is an amazing singer, a pop star who radiates fun and energy and overall happiness to everyone around him. A kind person, a caring person and, might I add, a better student than he ever was when he was here. He's become a loyal friend, an amazing dancer, well-mannered, and above all brave. Brave because he's finally learned to stand up to you. Because what you won't ever realize is that the only one who kept James back and didn't allow him to pursue his own dreams and happiness was you!"

"I will not listen to this!" Brooke thundered, standing up.

"Because you know it's true and don't want to admit it!" Kendall fired back at her, his tone softened "He hasn't _become _gay this year he's been in L.A with us Brooke. He was always different. It's just you were too comfortable to bother noticing, like he's told you before. But he's still got amazing friends and, whatever else, he's got me. I won't ever let him down, and I'll always be there to protect him and care for him and encourage him on. It's too bad you'll miss out on the great person he's going to be some day…"

Kendall finished ranting and then everything was silent for a minute before Brooke broke the silence.

"You really do love him don't you?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," Kendall said uncertainly.

Brooke sighed.

"Out of all people it had to happen to me," Kendall heard her mutter before, shockingly, she got up and hugged him.

"Huh?" Now Kendall was seriously confused.

"Kendall I'm done we can leave now-" James stopped mid-sentence when he saw his mother hugging his boyfriend.

"Mom?" he asked hesitantly "What's going on?"

Brooke Diamond took a deep breath before saying slowly:

"I think James…that I overreacted a while ago. Scratch that, I've overreacted from the very start when you first came out to me. I don't like the fact that you like other guys, but that still doesn't and shouldn't change the fact that you're my son and that I want what's best for you. Kendall…you've always been a good boy. You were right, I _did _notice, many times before, that my son tended to act differently. You've always been his admiration and had I been a better mother I would've realized that was more than a simple friendship you two had. It worked out too perfectly for it to be just a friendship. You're hot-headed and adventurous; you love taking risks and are incredibly stubborn. James is milder, but he's determined, and both of you are incredibly talented, both talking about the singing and hockey as well as other things. It was bound to happen. I'm sorry James, will you forgive me?"

"Mom!" James exclaimed, his frown breaking into a deep smile and the two Diamonds hugged one another.

"Well… let me look at you," Brooke said, breaking away from James and grabbing Kendall "Yes, you're very handsome…don't worry Kendall, I-I'll need some time to get used to all this but…for what it's worth, welcome to the family!" and she embraced him as well, Kendall hugging her back awkwardly.

"Mom, we're not getting married!" James said "_Yet" _he added in an undertone.

"Oh, I know but with you two's personalities, you'll be married in no time," Brooke said.

"We're seventeen, it's illegal," Kendall said making all of them laugh.

"James dear, you have to put your stuff back up," Brooke joked lightly.

James groaned good-naturedly before hugging both his boyfriend and mother and headed upstairs again to unpack…

**A/N: There. Done. Granted its short and a little too overdramatic but...hey! It's an update at least! Lol. Promise next week's will definitely be better.**

**So, there's more major drama to come for the boys, I warned you I wasn't completely letting go of the whole Sean-thing and I meant it. You'll see what I mean next chapter, I'm not giving anything away.**

**Review please and let me know what you thought about this!**

**VOTE BTR ON Kids Choice Awards!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**PS. Next chapter will include a closing dialogue with the guys. Promise. I was just too lazy to write one in this chapter.**

**KENDALL: Lately, she's too lazy to do MANY things.**

**ME: Kendall shut up!**

**JAMES: At least my mom knows...**

**LOGAN: I'm scared of the drama she says is coming up...**

**CARLOS: Heh...me too.**

**ME: Nevermind. The guys had to butt in, anyways review guys! 8-10 are my happy numbers!**


	31. Big Time Screw Up

**A/N: So guys...I'm so sorry I couldn't update yesterday like I normally do but I had a sleepover and was unable to get hold of a computer in which to upload this on so, anyways here it is...late but still.**

**Thank you as always to my wonderful reviewers as well as those of you who favd. and/or alerted this story...you are the BEST!**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-anabellex2**

**-SerenityRatliff**

**-Puggabo27**

**-CrazyKAMESFan13**

**-Kamesloveallday**

**-JamazingKamesLover**

**-AgonyJade**

**-obliviousblitz**

**-jamesmaslowlover**

**-DemonShadow1 2 3**

**Enjoy the chapter guys!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch. 34: Big Time Screw Up

"So dears," Brooke Diamond said after her son had unpacked everything and all of them were downstairs again "Want some breakfast? I was just about to make some for myself…"

"Yes please," James and Kendall answered at the same time, James taking hold of Kendall's hand. They were starving.

Brooke smiled and went into the kitchen.

Both boys smiled at her.

Just then, Kendall's phone began ringing, their own Big Time Rush song blasting out as Kendall's ringtone.

"It's Logan," Kendall said, looking at the caller I.D "Hold on a second James, I'll see what he wants…"

James smiled and nodded at his boyfriend.

"Hello? Logan?" Kendall answered "Huh? What? Hold on, Logan go slower, I can't understand a word you're saying. Carlos, stop yelling or crying or whatever it is you're doing, I can't hear Logan! Huh? What?"

Kendall's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed "No way! How did they find out? Hold on, Logan, calm down, tell me…what channel is it on? Eleven? Got it. Hold on, I'll turn the T.V on. Yes! I'm hurrying Logan, I'm going as fast as I can! Tell you what, I'll call you back as soon as I know more about this, okay? Try to calm down…" and he hung up with a sigh.

"What's going on?" James asked as Brooke set two plates with scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon in front of the two teens.

"Mrs. Diamond, can I turn on your T.V for a second?" Kendall asked politely.

"Sure dear, go ahead," Brooke said looking puzzled "What's going on?"

"The media found out about us," Kendall told James simply.

"Us? What about us?" James asked.

"About us. _This_ James," Kendall said gesturing the two of them "You and me. That we're _together_ and all that…"

"WHAT!" James exclaimed. He scrambled out of his seat and he and Kendall made their way over to the T.V.

Kendall clicked the T.V on.

A picture of both of them greeted them onscreen.

"Kendall Knight and James Diamond," the reporter was saying "Hollywood stars and teenage girls' heartthrobs might in fact come as a disappointment to all their fans. As sources have informed us, the two of them appear to be in a relationship with none others but themselves apparently!"

James and Kendall's jaws both hit the floor.

"Scenes reveal in a Minnesota restaurant a scene where apparently Kendall Knight was in a dispute with another guy over James' heart!" The reporter continued.

With sinking hearts both James and Kendall saw videos of the fight Kendall and Sean had had, complete with audio and everything.

"My, my," The reporter commented "James sure does appear to be rather feisty doesn't he? And he's stolen young Kendall's heart away apparently…"

"How did they get this?" Kendall whispered.

"There must've been security cameras in the place." James mumbled miserably "Or else people filming it on phones or cameras that we didn't notice…" he hid his face in his hands.

"We're so screwed," Kendall whispered. He too buried his face in his shaking hands as tears threatened to fall down his cheeks.

"Relax, both of you, we'll figure out what to do, Kendall hand me your phone, I need to speak with your mom," Brooke said, snapping into protective mother bear mode.

James and Kendall continued watching the report, horrified.

"It seems, also that Logan and Carlos aren't that far behind either," the reporter continued "We had our sources follow them both after this little incident and look at what we found! Another fluffy, lovey-dovey pair!"

Kendall and James watched, feeling sick as several pictures of Carlos and Logan, holding hands or sharing drinks or even one in the movies making out began to appear on camera.

"It appears that Big Time Rush isn't only a boy-band," The reporter said "They're all-gay boy band!"

"This was no ordinary paparazzi thing," James whispered mortified "Someone set us up,"

"It seems like that doesn't it?" Kendall said equally mortified.

Just then Kendall's phone began to ring. Brooke handed the phone back to Kendall and he answered it.

"If it's your mom, let me know," Brooke whispered "She didn't pick up the first time so I left her a voice mail," Kendall gave her thumbs up.

"Hello?" he answered, he grew instantly pale "O-Oh, Gustavo, it-it's you! What a surprise!"

James head snapped up, his eyes wide in terror.

"No, no, listen, listen, it's not what it seems like…" Kendall said, feeling panicky "No, I know what the reporters are saying but-Gustavo! Okay, okay, we'll see you in a few minutes then, is Freight Train coming to pick us up? Yes? Okay… we're at James' place…"

"What did he say?" James asked Kendall once the blonde had hung up.

"He-he wants to speak to us…alone. In private." Kendall said, his voice betraying a bit of fear.

"Don't worry James, Kendall, everything is going to be fine," Brooke Diamond reassured the two distressed teens.

Both boys could only sigh and accept the glasses of cool water that Brooke gave them.

"Kendall," James asked terrified "What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know babe," Kendall answered honestly "I really don't know…"

"Kendall, Gustavo will send us packing!" James moaned.

"It was worth it," Kendall answered, looking straight at James "I'd rather have you than all the fame in the world…"

"I'm so sorry Kendall, all this is my fault," James said miserably "If I hadn't cheated on you you'd have never confronted Sean in public and our secret would've never got out…"

"Hey what's done is done," Kendall said "Besides, it was my decision to confront Sean in public, I should've been more careful, I wasn't thinking…we'll get past this James, and we'll do it like we would any other problem. Together."

He grasped James' hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Brooke smiled, having listened to the full conversation.

"Listen to Kendall dear," she told her son setting in front of them two mugs of hot chocolate to cheer the teens up "He knows what he's talking about, oh and I want to hear some more about this whole _cheating _thing some other time, got it?…"

"We'll see Mrs. Diamond, we'll see, thanks by the way" Kendall said, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

James pushed his away, still feeling miserable.

"James," Brooke said "What use is it lamenting over this? It happened and now we have to move on. You still don't know whether Gustavo or Griffin will fire you so don't jump to conclusions and if they DO fire you, you can be rest assured that Jen, Sylvia, Joanna, and I will put up a hell of a fight they won't ever forget. And even if that doesn't work…well, so what James? The important thing is that you have amazing friends, family, and a darn good boyfriend to support you through this…"

"Thanks mom," James said looking up at his mother gratefully "Coming from the person who doesn't like the fact I like men that means a lot to me…"

"Like I said," Brooke said "You're my son above all else…I'll grow used to this, I think- I hope…especially since it's Kendall and he's way too persuasive for it to be any other way…"

The teens couldn't laugh but they smiled at Brooke gratefully before they heard the door knock.

Brooke opened the door to reveal Freight Train already carrying Carlos and Logan.

Freight Train stepped inside and before either teen could even blink had hoisted them up along with their friends, leading them to Gustavo.

The four guys felt faint…

**A/N: Oooh what'll happen now?**

**Told ya the whole Sean incident wouldn't COMPLETELY die down.**

**Next chapter's coming up SOONER than next Friday since I'm on Spring Break and I have a full week school-free! Yay!**

**Still,**

**I'd love to hear what you guys thought of this chapter so...REVIEW!**

**8-10 are my happy numbers!**

**CARLOS: Plz plz review! What'll Gustavo do to us?**

**LOGAN: The more reviews you give the less evil she'll be..maybe.**

**ME: Maybe...**

**KENDALL: Dear Lord...please have mercy!**

**JAMES: Rather, dear WRITER please have mercy on us!**

**ME: Reviews will decide...**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	32. The End (Of What)?

**A/N: So...here's next chapter as promised. Hope you all enjoy. DO NOT be fooled by the title...this is not the end of this fic...this is just the end of something else and I will not drop any more hints...you'll have to read to find out what happens.**

**BTW: I found a BIG typo at the beginning of last chapter which said it was Ch. 34...srry guys, my fault, don't pay any attention to it, it's chapter 31 and this is 32 ok? Cool**

**That said, a big THANKS to all those of you who reviewed, favd. and/or alerted this story. You guys are AWESOME!**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-AgonyJade**

**-LoveSparkle**

**-Kamesloveallday**

**-Kameslover3**

**-annabellex2**

**-DemonShadow1 2 3**

**-AkireAlev**

**-jamesmaslowlover**

**-Puggabo27**

**-Brookemaslow4eva**

**-Serenity Ratliff**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: If the BTR boys were mine I'd be consoling them right now because stupid 1D is NOT a better band than BTR and stupid Ross Lynch is NOT a better male actor than Carlos Pena and the KCA's were SO compromised...next year Rushers! Let's solemly promise we'll win next year!**

**PS. No offense meant to Directions and Austin&Ally lovers...their just not as good as BTR in MY opinion...though they're still good enough.**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch. 32: The End (Of what)?

Before they knew it, Freight Train had dropped them off at an apartment which they could only assume was the place where Gustavo was staying.

They entered all wearing identical masks of pure fright.

"Dogs," Gustavo said, acknowledging their presence in a surprisingly calm manner, Kelly beside him "Sit down,"

The four guys gulped before doing what they'd been told.

"Explain," said Gustavo, still using that calm voice that surprisingly frightened the guys even more than the yells.

"Gustavo, we-we don't even know where to begin, we're sorry," Kendall began, seeing as his friends seemed paralyzed by fear.

"You can begin," Kelly said with a sigh "By telling us- is this true? You and James? Carlos and Logan?"

"I-yes, yes it's true…" Kendall said dejectedly.

"Alright then," Kelly said "Why didn't you tell us you guys were gay? How long has this been going on?"

"We-we didn't tell you because-" Kendall said, stammering a bit.

"We didn't tell you because we thought you'd send us packing," Logan completed for Kendall who'd begun to get too nervous and had seemed to go blank.

"And, it's been going on for six months in mine and Logan's case and-and two months for James and Kendall…" Carlos said in a small voice.

Only James seemed frozen, unable to talk.

"Gustavo, we're sorry, we're terribly sorry, please!" Kendall begged "Please don't send us packing!"

"It's not up to me," Gustavo said finally "You four dogs have been doing so great because you sing well, you dance well, and you're all-according to the ladies- handsome. Griffin's left us alone because we've been generating him a lot of money. Once that money stops flowing however, or if this scandal gets out of hand, he'll be down on all of us and, let's be realistic, no producer's going to want to hire an _all-gay boy-band _regardless of how talented they are…"

The guys sighed, dread rising in their stomachs.

"There is, however, a way how we _might _solve all this mess," Gustavo began slowly, his words making warning bells go off in Kendall's head.

"We won't lie Gustavo," he said "Please don't force us to. We can't stand in front of the cameras and say it was all a misunderstanding and that what we have between us is only brotherly love because, on top of the fact it's not believable after what the T.V showed, it's untrue and we're tired of lying…"

"I know and therefore I wasn't going to suggest that," Gustavo said.

"Then what _were_ you going to suggest?" James asked, finally finding his voice.

"I was going to say that Griffin won't fire you guys so long as you continue making money…therefore, you guys have to continue making money…" Gustavo said simply.

"O-kay," said Logan slowly "And how do we do that?"

"First, you guys are going to the press and telling them that, although you guys ARE gay and dating one another your fan-girls still mean the world to you and that you need all their help and support in these _difficult times_," Gustavo said "Second, regardless of who they're into, girls set their eyes on handsome guys, so…we have to get you guys to look even more handsome. An extreme makeover of some sort."

The guys, minus James, groaned at this comment.

"Third," said Kelly taking over "We can now begin considering on counting with the support of the gay community. Guys who'd been ashamed to admit listening to your music may now come forward and it's your job guys to encourage them to do so. You guys will begin to have fan-boys as well as fan-girls, got it?"

Logan and Kendall both grimaced.

"That sounds a little weird…don't you think?" Logan asked.

"Hey, Carlos stares at your butt all the time and you don't find that weird, why should you find other guys staring at your butt weird?" Kelly asked logically.

"'Cause they're not my boyfriend?" Kendal said.

"We'll manage with the fan-boys," James said while taking Kendall's hand "What else?"

"Okay, so fourth point, I've just been on the phone with all the companies we've been meeting with this month-" Gustavo said but Kendall interrupted him.

"Please don't tell us all our meetings and hard work this past month have been for nothing," he begged.

"No they have NOT been for nothing; thank goodness," Gustavo said "So that brings us to part four: sponsors. You guys are doing pretty well in that area right now. KEEP it that way, understand?"

"Yes sir," the four boys chorused together.

"Fifth point," Gustavo said looking at James and Kendall who were holding hands "I need you four to keep your PDA to a bare minimum when there are cameras around unless I instruct you otherwise, got it?"

The guys nodded.

"And the last thing," said Gustavo "I do NOT need any more High School drama, got it? One more scene like the last one Kendall, James, and you'll both be saying goodbye to Hollywood. I don't care what issues you've got with your exes and such. KEEP it out of the press-whatever problems you might have, DON'T let me or anyone else find out about them-are we clear?"

"Yes sir," James and Kendall answered in a low tone looking like two children who'd been scolded for misbehaving.

"And let's make one thing very clear," Kelly added "Let's have no more secrets alright? This little scene right here is the end of all lies…is that right boys?"

"No more lies," James said.

"Promise," added Carlos.

"We'll let you know everything from now on," Logan said.

"No more secrets," Kendall said smiling angelically "Oh, and Gustavo?"

"Yes?" The producer asked him.

"We…might want to figure out who's responsible for us going public…" Kendall said "'Cause the scene in the restaurant with James and me was one thing but then the pictures of Carlos and Logan? Someone's been following us and there were some from Palm Woods as well…someone's setting us up, I think…and it has to be someone close to us in order to get those pictures…"

"Very well," Gustavo said with a sigh "I'll look into it. Meanwhile, I'll be on the phone with Griffin and let you know as soon as I know something else. For the meantime, you're dismissed, now LEAVE!"

"That's it?" Kendall asked incredulously "You're just going to let us off with no major scolding or threats? You're really…okay…with us being gay?"

Gustavo sighed.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he said gruffly "So long as you dogs are happy and BEING SAFE, got that?"

The four guys blushed.

"Yes Gustavo," Carlos said cutely "We're always safe, or well, Logan and I are always safe, I can't really speak for James and Kendall…"

"We're safe as well," Kendall said rolling his eyes "Condoms and all…"

"Good," Gustavo said "Then get ready you four 'cause this'll be one hell of a ride you're in for,"

Kelly gave them a sympathetic smile and the guys all groaned.

As if they didn't know that already…

**A/N: Well folks that's it for today's update. Hope you enjoyed, let me know your thoughts!**

**JAMES: The more reviews she gets she could post next chapter for Sunday...**

**KENDALL: And we could know sooner what will happen to the band...**

**CARLOS: Well...at least Gustavo's on our side.**

**LOGAN: True. But there's still no telling how Griffin or everyone else will react...**

**ME: Well, and there's still the fact of who ratted you guys' secret out...**

**KENDALL: Oh come on! We all KNOW it was Sean!**

**JAMES: You can't possibly know that for sure...**

**ME: James is right...sometimes the most obvious answer isn't the correct one. Then again, maybe this might be.**

**Review guys!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	33. Going Public

**A/N: I am so SO sorry guys! I know I promised I'd update twice last week but then my parents decided to go to the beach and the volcano and all and I couldn't get a hold of internet. This week's update IS here, however, at its usual update-time.**

**As always, a special thanks to all those of you who reviewed and thanks as well to those who favd. and/or alerted this story. You guys warm my heart.**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-Puggabo27**

**-Lizzie wars**

**-JamazingKamesLover**

**-jamesmaslowlover**

**-ayanna9067**

**-Kameslover3**

**-LoveSparkle**

**-AkireAlev**

**-AgonyJade**

**-All other Anonymous reviews I got**

**You guys ROCK!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch.33: Going Public

Kendall sighed, nervous as hell over the whole situation. At his side, James gripped his boyfriend's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

They were in the Knight's living room with Katie, Mama Knight, and Mrs. Diamond.

They were all drinking tea…or well, most of them were, James and Kendall had been unable to eat anything all evening, knowing what they were about to face the following day.

"Guys, what's done is done, there's no reason for you guys to panic over tomorrow, everything will be alright," Jennifer Knight reassured her son and his boyfriend.

"Easy for YOU to say," Kendall mumbled miserably "As soon as it's confirmed our life will be hell…"

"Yeah, but we'll get through it together, won't we?" James asked softly.

"Of course," Kendall said, not letting go of James' hand and rubbing it soothingly.

"Besides, it'll all get easier once we go back to L.A," Katie replied "Okay, so homophobia's a big deal anywhere but I'd say L.A is one of the most accepting communities of the country…and that's where we live for most of the time,"

"That's an excellent point," Mama Knight said.

"Mom, we've still got to think about the fans and how they'll take it and how Griffin will take it, there's a lot that could go wrong!" Kendall said.

"There's a lot that could go right as well," Mama Knight said "Relax you two, go take a nice, warm shower-although a bath would be better-change into your pajamas and go to sleep, it's the best you can do right now…"

"She's right you know?" Brooke said nodding "You guys need your rest, you have a big day ahead tomorrow..."

"Take a bath with me, will you?" James asked softly to Kendall who could only nod, staring into his boyfriend's beautiful, though troubled, hazel eyes.

Mama Knight heard it, though, and so did Brooke and Katie.

Katie gagged and Brooke shuddered while Mama Knight gave both teens a stern look.

She sighed.

"Just keep it down guys, will you? James, your mom's here and you don't want to scar her the way you've scarred me, do you? Kendall, keep in mind that your little sister's here as well…"

"We-uh-promise to be quiet if it comes down to sex mom, which I really doubt given our rather gloomy moods but…sure, whatever," Kendall said.

Brooke let out a sigh of relief which made James recoil internally.

He knew his mom was trying her hardest, but sometimes it was still very evident she was disgusted at what her son was.

Half an hour later, both teens lay in bed, fully clothed, arms wrapped around one another.

"Kendall, I love you, whatever else happens-don't forget that, okay?" James asked in a small voice.

Kendall turned to look at his boyfriend.

"Jamie," he said softly "I love you too, and I'm sorry it had to come down to this, I really am…"

Both teens couldn't say anything else, not wanting the other to hear the unshed tears, evident in their voices.

Yet they couldn't fall asleep at all either, their worries being far too much for their teenaged minds to handle.

They could only hold one another close all through the night and hope…hope this wouldn't be the end of it all.

* * *

_The next morning…_

That morning they rose early.

Wordlessly, they changed into proper attires.

Wanting to look their best for the interviews today, they took special care in selecting their outfits for the day.

James wore a dark blue tight-fitting jean- jacket with a white V-neck short-sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans plus black sneakers. His hair was, as always impeccable and Kendall could even tell, rather impressed, that his boyfriend had put on some cologne.

Kendall was not bad himself. He wore a tight black t-shirt with a white jacket and black pants and gray sneakers.

"Alright, we're ready," Kendall said, coming into the living room where his mother, sister, and James' mother were waiting for them.

"Kendall, remember- whatever happens- we're here for you guys okay?" his mother asked him.

"Thanks mom," Kendall said before he sighed and took James' hand as they all went out.

_15 minutes later…_

Kendall grimaced as he saw thousands of reporters and flashing cameras outside his car.

"You ready for this Kendall?" James asked him, his eyes wide with fear.

"No," Kendall answered honestly before opening the car door and tugging on James' hand "Now come on, it's show time…"

As soon as they were both out, they were met by dozens of flashing lights and millions of voices shouting questions at them. Thankfully, they were saved by Freight Train who arrived in time to take them to the front stage where Carlos and Logan were already sitting at a white table next to Kelly and Gustavo, all dressed formally and looking nervous as hell.

"How nice of you to join us," said Logan in a low tone to the pair as they sat down.

The flashes and endless hubbub continued, making the four guys really uncomfortable.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, please," Kelly said authoritatively "The guys will answer all your questions and I promise we'll cooperate with you as best as we can but please, you need to settle down. One question at a time…"

The noise died down considerably.

"Kendall, James, is it true you guys are dating?" a reporter asked them as the flashes continued, temporarily blinding the four guys.

Kendall and James both looked at Gustavo who gave them a curt nod.

Kendall took James' hand in his and moved closer to his microphone.

"Yes," he said, his voice loud and clear and appearing to be calm.

"For how long?" Another reporter, a lady, asked them.

"Two months," James answered his voice a bit less steady than Kendall's but steady nonetheless.

"Two months! Wow, that's a long time!" the lady reporter commented "So for how long have you two known you were gay?"

Kendall looked at James, his eyes troubled and so James decided to answer for them both.

"Rather, I think we'd define ourselves as bisexual because, yeah, we're in a relationship with each other, but we still love our fan-girls to death and, as you've been able to tell the past year, we've had girlfriends in the past and have been able to keep steady relationships with girls before…" he said, flashing the reporter a flirty smile.

"Well, okay then," said the reporter returning his smile with a blush "How long have you and Kendall known you were _bisexual_?"

"Me…ever since I was like ten or eleven. Kendall, I think he found out two months ago…" said James jokingly, causing Kendall to jab him in the ribs and James to glare at him.

"So Kendall, since you only just _found out_ yourself, I'd dare say James is your first boyfriend…am I correct?" another reporter asked.

"Yeah, he's my first boyfriend…" Kendall said, squeezing James' hand which was still intertwined with his.

"So…this whole drama that occurred at the restaurant…the little scene that ratted you guys' secret out, what was that?" another reporter asked.

"That," said Kendall "Was one of Jamie's-I'm sorry _James' _exes wanting to take advantage of James, trying to steal him away-"

"What Kendall means," said James "Is that he's one of my ex-boyfriends who thought we could get back together because he didn't know I had another boyfriend. He took it a little too personally though and, unfortunately, Kendall's a bit of a hot-head as well and so a fight was practically inevitable…"

"Carlos, Logan," another reporter asked, turning his attention to the other two "What about you guys? You guys haven't said anything…when did you guys begin dating? How will this affect your work? Huh?"

"Well, we've been dating for roughly six months," Carlos said "And, it's been wonderful. We…cannot really say the same as James and Kendall and say we're bisexual 'cause we're not but…our fan-girls are still really important to us and special and we care about them so much…maybe not in a romantic light but- as friends you could say?"

"Besides, we know just how hard it's been for us to come out and all, and we know we have to have at least one fan-boy out there who's scared of coming forward like we did…we want to let you guys know we understand you fully and support you and hope you'll support us as well…" Logan added.

"How have your families taken the fact that you guys are dating one another?" Another reporter asked to no one in particular.

"Our families have been great and very supportive," Kendall said, taking the microphone "And we thank them profusely for that…we wouldn't have been able to survive this far without them."

Clapping followed Kendall's words from the crowd below him, something which somewhat relieved some of the tension the BTR boys were feeling.

"Kendall," another lady reporter asked with a devious smile "Forgive me for asking this but I think that's what many of your fans want to know. In a gay relationship, there's almost always a _dominant _partner, which is to say, the one who takes the lead most often. Who would you say is the dominant one in yours and James' relationship?"

James blushed and buried his face in his arms, waiting for Kendall to tell the crowd James was the submissive one and was shocked when that didn't happen.

"No one," Kendall answered simply, stroking James' hair "I mean, sure, I'm the leader of the band and often direct many of our stuff but in James' and mine's relationship we're both equal. Each of us has our dominant and submissive moments and that's what makes this all so special for me. Because, while it IS true that I'm Big Time Rush's leader, this whole thing has made me a better leader because you know what they say, a good leader knows when to follow and when to lead, and that's something I've learned from James,"

The reporter nodded, satisfied before turning to Logan and Carlos.

"What about you two?" she said "Who dominates in the relationship?"

"Logan does," Carlos answered simply before Logan had a time to answer "He's the smart one,"

Logan looked at his boyfriend strangely.

"You're smart too, 'Litos," he said softly, taking his boyfriend's hand, then added in a louder voice to the microphone "Like Kendall said, we both dominate at one point, that's what makes our relationship so special"

He gave Carlos a short but sweet kiss on the lips which was captured in cameras and which issued an 'Aww' from the crowd below.

James copied Logan's movement and pulled Kendall into a longer, more passionate kiss which was followed by many cameras flashing and which ended only after Gustavo cleared his throat awkwardly, leaving a blushing Kendall and a smug-looking James.

The interviews continued all day long with people asking many details about their relationships, and asking Gustavo when the new album would come out and whether there'd be a new project coming soon. Overall, the boys had to admit, it hadn't been as bad as they'd thought...

**A/N: Well...there you go. Next chapter may be interesting as I reveal more about the "rat" you've not yet seen. And I may (or may not) have some smut in it so...you've been told what to expect. Also, anyone curious about Griffin's reaction? I know I am and I don't even know what I'll write yet...lol I'm so weird.**

**Oh well, no dialogue this chapter but-**

**CARLOS: Oh but there HAS to be a dialogue! I say Logie's cute the way he told the press about our relationship...**

**LOGAN: Well, I really couldn't belittle you Carlos- you're much too good for that.**

**CARLOS: Aww...Logie...**

**JAMES: Yuck! You guys are so sweet it's disgusting!**

**KENDALL: Agreed.**

**LOGAN: Yeah...look who's talking sex-maniacs...**

**ME: Okay! Guys- butt off! You weren't even supposed to come in this chapter! Go away! Leave me alone!**

**CARLOS: Oh, but it's so much more fun if we're in your closing note...and I'm sure your readers think so too.**

**ME: Eeh...I have my doubts.**

**CARLOS: Who's excited for Big Time Invasion? I know I am...**

**ME: God, I am SO excited, you have no idea...I still can't believe they delayed the release date. Stupid KCA's...I still say they were compromised.**

**KENDALL: Oh drop it! We'll win next year...**

**ME: We better...**

**Anyways guys please review! 8-10 are my happy numbers and I will see you all next Friday!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	34. Kames Aftermath

**A/N: Again guys, so SORRY for the late chapter...I just had a LOT to do yesterday and I couldn't put this up. Nevertheless, it's better late than never right? Lol. Enjoy this rather lighter chapter.**

**As always, a special thanks to all those who reviewed, favd and/or alerted this story. You guys are AWESOME!**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-LoveSparkle: I'm sure ANY crowd would love to see a hot Kames make-out lol.**

**-Gabby: Glad you liked it! Hope you like this one as well!**

**-AkireAlev: Griffin's reaction is coming soon I believe, glad you liked it.**

**-confused-kendall: Glad you liked it!**

**-AgonyJade: Glad you loved last chapter!**

**-TidustGT**

**-SerenityRatliff: Aww, the boys ARE adorable and...well, I DO like drama but I'm thinking of having it a little lighter for the guys...at least for a couple of chapters, lol. I just love drama too much to let it go entirely, lol. I appreciate all of your support a lot, you're awesome.**

**-JamazingKamesLover: I know! That was also my reaction as I imagined the scene when I wrote it...**

**-Azleigh 1999: Thanks so much! Your review TOTALLY had me blushing, I've tried my hardest with this fic and I'm glad you liked it.**

**That said, I love you all so much, you guys are my inspiration!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch. 34: Kames Aftermath

"Good job dogs," Gustavo complimented as the guys finished their interviews, looking extremely relieved.

"I'm glad that's over," Logan said "I feel exhausted!"

"Believe me, Logan, you're not the only one," Kendall said "I just want to get home and sleep for the next ten years…"

"Yeah…not quite," said Kelly slowly.

"Why? What's wrong Kelly?" James asked.

"You didn't tell them?" Kelly asked, rounding on Gustavo.

"I didn't want them to get nervous before their interviews!" Gustavo said.

Kelly face-palmed.

"Is there something we ought to know?" Logan asked, worried.

"Griffin's flying over here," Kelly said, putting on a big fake smile "He said he wanted to talk to the four of you…alone…_personally_…"

"WHAT!" The four guys exclaimed, looking horrified.

"I'm sure it's nothing you need to worry about…" Gustavo began.

"Gustavo!" Kendall hissed "Don't try to lie to us, we know that it's something serious if Griffin couldn't wait _one more week _'till we got back to L.A- he's going to fire us, no doubt!"

"Now, now, let's not jump to conclusions…" Kelly said "I'm sure we can all solve this ordeal calmly and in an orderly manner…"

"Kelly, I'm scared," James whimpered.

"Me too…" said Carlos in a small voice.

"Me three," said Logan, hugging Carlos tightly.

Kendall could only roll his eyes.

"Guys, we'll figure out what to do if he _does _intend on firing you, first, let's see what he wants," Kelly said, Gustavo nodding in agreement.

"And another thing," Gustavo said quietly "I…found out who leaked the photos to the press…surprisingly enough, it WASN'T Sean…"

"Well, who thought Sean had been the leak in the first place?" James asked confused.

"I did," Kendall said simply. James face-palmed.

"'Course…" he muttered "So who did it anyway?"

"Remember that freak Reality Show Director Griffin fired after we convinced him a reality was a bad idea?"

"Yes…" Carlos said slowly.

"Well apparently he managed to hide cameras from us somehow and has been…sort of stalking you guys the last couple of months waiting for _something juicy _to pop out…and this did…"

"O-kay…" said Logan wide-eyed "I cannot pretend that doesn't give me the creeps…"

The guys nodded in agreement.

"So what'll we do about him?" Kendall said.

"Oh, we took care of him already- he's in jail and won't be out for a LONG time…" Kelly "Freak had a couple of videos of you and James…you know, doing STUFF and we were able to pin child-pornography charges on him, you know, with you guys being minors and all…"

"He had videos of WHAT?" James asked looking grossed out.

"Oh, you know what! Don't make me say it again!" said Kelly, flustered.

"Alright, for now, let's all go home; we all need our rest…" Kendall said, shaking his head, choosing to ignore the rest of the troubling information for now.

The guys murmured in agreement.

"Kendall, can you sleep over at my house?" James asked "I'm still scared…"

Kendall sighed frustrated.

"James-we can't- your mom-" he began but James cut across him.

"My mom can think whatever the hell she wants," he said "I need you with me tonight…"

"Ooh, looks like Mama's boy is finally getting the hang of standing up to his mother," Logan commented, earning a glare from James and weak laughter from the other two.

"Well, alright then," Kendall said "I'll sleep over at your house but we need to go to my place first to get clothes and everything…"

"Sure!" James said.

Carlos and Logan wandered off on their own.

_Half an hour later…_

"Thanks for letting me stay over Ms. Diamond," Kendall said as he set his bags down in the living room.

"Oh, it was nothing dear, really," Brooke Diamond said "Now make yourselves at home, I need to be in the study for a couple of hours-work you know? But hopefully we'll be able to talk more about…everything, later during the night. That sound okay?"

"That sounds perfect mom," James said "Kendall and I'll be in my room if you need anything…"

Brooke Diamond nodded and left.

Needing no more words, James grabbed Kendall's hand and led him to his room.

Once inside, he began to make out passionately with Kendall who moaned and returned his kisses back hungrily.

James began tugging at Kendall's jacket then, slowly sliding it down his arms and body.

Kendall got the message and quickly pulled it off along with his shirt.

James moaned at the sight in front of him.

Kendall kissed him again and began trying to get his shirt off his body.

James quickly pulled it off and began fumbling with Kendall's belt.

He was finally able to rid the blonde of his jeans along with his sneakers and pretty soon they were both naked and on the bed, making out heavily.

Kendall gently rolled them over so he was on top.

He looked down at James who was looking up at him with lust-filled eyes.

"Why didn't you tell them today I was the submissive one?" James asked curiously.

"Because you're not," Kendall responded, kissing him feverishly and then moving to suck on his neck, marking him as his own.

"But-but-" James stammered, the pleasure he was feeling coursing through his body making it difficult to think coherently enough to talk.

"Not always," Kendall said, licking all over James' chest and toned abdomen and going lower and lower of the V-shape.

"Kendall!" James' eyes opened wide and his back arched as the blonde took his length into his mouth sucking lightly on it.

James began to let out loud moans and a stream or curse words as Kendall began to deep throat him.

"Shit…When did you become an expert at-at blowjobs?" he stammered, his fists clenched tightly in his bed sheets from so much pleasure.

"I've had practice and I'm a fast learner," Kendall said simply before going down on James again, this time humming, the vibrations making the brunette go insane with pleasure.

"Kendall, enough," James said, pulling at his hair to get him to stop "I won't last long if you keep it up,"

Kendall pulled off with an audible _pop!_

He got off of James to search for his lube which was hidden in the deepest part of his closet.

Kendall then coated his fingers with it before lightly inserting one in James' entrance.

James moaned.

Kendall soon added another finger, scissoring the brunette to get him to open up more, before adding a third finger.

"Kendall, I'm ready now, please!" James begged "Please fuck me!"

"As you wish," Kendall replied before coating his own dick with lube and lining it up at James' entrance.

He pushed in, James moaning loudly at the intrusion.

Soon though, James gave him the okay to move and Kendall began rocking his hips thrusting harder and harder into James.

"Kendall," James panted "Kendall, fuck, go faster! Harder, please!"

Kendall sped up his thrusts then thought better of it and slowed down.

"Kendall," James whined "Kenny please, please don't stop keep going!"

Kendall smirked.

"Yeah? Want me to keep going James?" he asked, his voice cocky.

"Yes, yes! Please!" James whimpered.

"Well, you're going to have to beg harder than that James, how much do you want it?" Kendall asked.

"Ugh, a lot you selfish bastard, come on!" James begged as Kendall continued to thrust painfully and teasingly slowly into him.

"Not enough for me James," Kendall said, his voice low and husky "Tell me, do you really want it that much? Huh?"

"Yes!" James screamed, driven mad by desperation "God, Kendall what do you want me to say? What do you want me to do? Please! I'll do anything just please, please!"

Kendall smirked.

"Still not enough James," he mused.

James let out a strangled whine of disappointment, rocking his hips, attempting to create some form of friction. He suddenly got an idea that he knew would make Kendall melt.

"Please _daddy_," he purred in Kendall's ear making him gasp "Fuck me hard and deep, _daddy"_

That definitely called for Kendall's attention.

"God, you're perfect," he said before leaning to kiss James and regaining his last speed.

James fisted the sheets underneath him, beginning to shake from so much pleasure coursing through his body.

"Kendall!" James screamed, his back arching as Kendall hit his prostate dead on.

"James, fuck, so tight, so…damn….tight. Feels so-damn-good!" Kendall moaned.

"Harder Kendall! Kendall!" James yelled as the blonde continued hitting his prostate with nearly every thrust.

Kendall leaned down to capture James' lips in a heated kiss and that was all that it took for James to come with a scream of Kendall's name, staining the bed sheets white.

Feeling James' walls contract around him brought Kendall to his own release.

"James!" he moaned as he filled the pretty boy to the brim with his seed.

After that they just laid there, trying to regulate their breathing, Kendall pulling out after he'd recovered somewhat from his climax.

Kendall then removed the dirty sheets and put them next to the dirty laundry basket before returning to James' bed and laying down next to his boyfriend.

"What was that at the beginning you asshole?" James asked, trying to regain his breath.

"Hmm…just messing with you," Kendall said with a sexy smile "It was fun, not to mention very sexy..."

"Yeah?" James asked, eyebrows raised at his boyfriend "You jackass, just wait until you're in my position again, I'll make you pay for that little stunt you just did…"

"Mm…it'll be worth it," Kendall said, sinking deeper into the bed sheets "Besides, I'll be looking forward to my _punishment_, 'sides, where did that whole _daddy _thing come from?"

"Does it matter? You loved it anyway. You loved every second of it…" James said smiling.

"Mmm…can't argue with that…" Kendall murmured, kissing James' neck lightly "I'm looking forward to making you scream 'daddy' again sometime soon…"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Love you, you horn dog…" James murmured sleepily.

"Same," Kendall whispered back, pulling James close to him, both falling into a rather peaceful sleep knowing that, whatever happened tomorrow, they at least had one another.

**A/N: There you go, I told you it was a lighter chapter, still, I hope you enjoyed the little bit of smut (a lot) in this chapter. Naughty me decided to make it a little kinky this time but I still hope you enjoyed.**

**As always, reviews are very much appreciated and I will see you all next Friday.**

**8-10 my happy numbers and without further ado, let's have the guys!**

**JAMES: I love you Kendall...**

**KENDALL: Same...so much James.**

**LOGAN: You guys have so much sex it's a wonder you haven't run yourselves dry already!**

**KENDALL: Logan, our stamina is, oh, so much better than yours or Carlos...**

**CARLOS: Was that an insult? 'Cause Logan and I can very much get hot with each other too, you know.**

**JAMES: Nah, you guys aren't even half as bad as Kendall and I...I'd love to see you guys TRY and get better than us.**

**ME: Who knows, maybe they'll be trying very soon...**

**CARLOS & LOGAN: WHAT?**

**ME: I said maybe...**

**Review guys!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	35. Cargan Aftermath

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again! So...last chapter received multiple reactions, lol. Especially regarding the whole 'daddy' thing between James and Kendall. I have to say, I've read many stories like that, I know mine's not the first and, personally, I have a liking to those kinds of stuff. But that's just me. The majority of you though, seemed to like it though there WERE a few who were a bit weirded out by it. Just know, for those of you who didn't like it, I won't repeat that often. I MIGHT though, throw it again some other time, just for the fun of it so bear with me...I will refrain from writing too much of that however, for you guys' sake.**

**That said, thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Also, a big hug to those who favd. and/or alerted this story!**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

***Doomedphsyx2030**

**-AkireAlev: **

**-JamazingKamesLover**

**-RockChickwrites**

**-kamesloveallday**

**-LoveSparkle**

**-Gabby**

**-AgonyJade**

**You guys rock!**

**PS: WARNING- THIS IS NOT THE SAME AS LAST CHAPTER. IT IS DIFFERENT! IT STARTS THE SAME BECAUSE IT'S DEALING WITH THE SAME SCENE AS LAST TIME BUT IT IS NOT THE SAME!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch. 35: Cargan Aftermath

"Good job dogs," Gustavo complimented as the guys finished their interviews, looking extremely relieved.

"I'm glad that's over," Logan said "I feel exhausted!"

"Believe me, Logan, you're not the only one," Kendall said "I just want to get home and sleep for the next ten years…"

"Yeah…not quite," said Kelly slowly.

"Why? What's wrong Kelly?" James asked.

"You didn't tell them?" Kelly asked, rounding on Gustavo.

"I didn't want them to get nervous before their interviews!" Gustavo said.

Kelly face-palmed.

"Is there something we ought to know?" Logan asked, worried.

"Griffin's flying over here," Kelly said, putting on a big fake smile "He said he wanted to talk to the four of you…alone…_personally_…"

"WHAT!" The four guys exclaimed, looking horrified.

"I'm sure it's nothing you need to worry about…" Gustavo began.

"Gustavo!" Kendall hissed "Don't try to lie to us, we know that it's something serious if Griffin couldn't wait _one more week _'till we got back to L.A- he's going to fire us, no doubt!"

"Now, now, let's not jump to conclusions…" Kelly said "I'm sure we can all solve this ordeal calmly and in an orderly manner…"

"Kelly, I'm scared," James whimpered.

"Me too…" said Carlos in a small voice.

"Me three," said Logan, hugging Carlos tightly.

Kendall could only roll his eyes.

"Guys, we'll figure out what to do if he _does _intend on firing you, first, let's see what he wants," Kelly said, Gustavo nodding in agreement.

"And another thing," Gustavo said "I…found out who leaked the photos to the press…surprisingly enough, it WASN'T Sean…"

"Well, who thought Sean had been the leak in the first place?" James asked confused.

"I did," Kendall said simply. James face-palmed.

"'Course…" he muttered "So who did it anyway?"

"Remember that freak Reality Show Director Griffin fired after we convinced him a reality was a bad idea?"

"Yes…" Carlos said slowly.

"Well apparently he managed to hide cameras from us somehow and has been…sort of stalking you guys the last couple of months waiting for _something juicy _to pop out…and this did…"

"O-kay…" said Logan wide-eyed "I cannot pretend that doesn't give me the creeps…"

The guys nodded in agreement.

"So what'll we do about him?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, we took care of him already- he's in jail and won't be out for a LONG time…" Kelly said "Freak had a couple of videos of you and James…you know, doing STUFF and we were able to pin child-pornography charges on him, you know, with you guys being minors and all…"

"He had videos of WHAT?" James asked looking grossed out.

"Oh, you know what! Don't make me say it again!" said Kelly, flustered.

"Alright, for now, let's all go home; we all need our rest…" Kendall said, shaking his head, choosing to ignore the rest of the troubling information for now.

The guys murmured in agreement.

"Kendall, can you sleep over at my house?" James asked "I'm still scared…"

Kendall sighed frustrated.

"James-we can't- your mom-" he began but James cut across him.

"My mom can think whatever the hell she wants," he said "I need you with me tonight…"

"Ooh, looks like Mama's boy is finally getting the hang of standing up to his mother," Logan commented, earning a glare from James and weak laughter from the other two.

"Well, alright then," Kendall said "I'll sleep over at your house but we need to go to my place first to get clothes and everything…"

"Sure!" James said.

Carlos and Logan began to wander away from the other two.

"Logan, you're sleeping over at my house tonight aren't you?" Carlos asked cutely as they made their way away from James and Kendall who were discussing on whether or not to sleep over at James' place.

"Of course Carlos," Logan said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend "Wouldn't dream of doing anything else…"

"Good," Carlos said, giving his boyfriend a sweet kiss on the lips "Because I'll need you tonight Logie,"

"I know you'll need me, I'll need you too…" Logan said "So let's head home now, shall we?"

Carlos nodded, taking his boyfriend's hand.

_Half an hour later…_

"Alright we'll be out for a couple of hours, since we're going to a meeting with your dad's co-workers honey but, hopefully, we'll be back before midnight," Sylvia García said and she kissed her son goodbye and patted his boyfriend on the head.

"Behave boys," Officer García said sternly.

Both boys nodded. It was still strange to see Mr. García in a tux and without his uniform or helmet.

Once they heard the front door close and he knew the coast was clear, Carlos attacked his boyfriend's mouth.

Logan moaned into the kiss.

They made their way, stumbling up to Carlos' room, still making out heavily.

Logan kicked the door shut to Carlos' room once they'd entered and the two continued kissing passionately, trying to take their clothes off.

Logan fell first on the bed, bringing Carlos down on him. He flipped them so he was on top.

Both got rid of their shirts and then just laid there, looking at one another with lust-filled eyes.

"Why did you tell the press today I'm the dominant one in our relationship?" Logan whispered while nibbling on Carlos' earlobe, making the shorter boy moan and squirm under him.

"Be-because it's true," said Carlos trying (and failing) to hold back a moan.

"No it isn't, your opinion counts as much as mine in this relationship," Logan argued, placing feathery kisses up and down the shorter Latino's body, making Carlos mewl in pleasure.

"You-you've never bottomed before…" Carlos said, his voice heavy with lust "That's-that's what I meant…NOT that I mind though, fuck, Logie, I love your cock and how it feels inside me…"

"So hot Carlos…" Logan breathed out.

Then without warning he flipped them again, so that he was underneath Carlos this time.

Carlos smirked sexily down at his boyfriend.

"Want me to ride you baby?" He asked "My, my, Logie, what a naughty little boy…"

"Thanks but…that's not what I meant," said Logan, smiling up at his boyfriend

"Then what-?" Carlos asked confused.

"Make love to me Carlos," Logan said.

Carlos' breath hitched in his throat.

"A-are you sure?" he asked "You've…never done this before,"

"I'm positive Carlos," Logan said, then bringing Carlos close to him whispered in his ear "I want you to dominate me baby, take complete control over, make me _beg _you for more, fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk properly for a week…"

"Fuck, Logan," was all Carlos could whisper before attacking his boyfriend's mouth.

Carlos got rid of his jeans and boxers and then slowly began to slide Logan out of his, giving the smart boy time to change his mind.

He didn't.

Carlos sighed before leaning down to kiss Logan hotly.

He reached for the bottle of lube he'd previously taken out of his bedside drawer and coated a generous amount on his fingers.

He gently inserted a finger into Logan who gasped and squirmed in slight discomfort at the intrusion.

Carlos moaned at how tight Logan's virgin hole felt around his fingers and could only imagine how great it would feel on his dick.

However, he was quickly shaken out of those thoughts as he heard Logan whimper in pain.

Carlos kissed Logan again, trying to distract him from the pain he knew was about to come.

He inserted another finger into Logan and began to scissor the boy open.

Logan gasped in pain, his eyes filling up with unshed tears.

"Car-Carlos it-it hurts!" he blubbered.

Carlos rubbed Logan's back soothingly, kissing him lightly.

"I know, I know babe but it'll get better soon, I promise," he said.

He then inserted a third finger into Logan and waited until the smart boy was bucking his hips up towards his hand before removing his hand entirely, causing Logan to whine at the emptiness.

He then lubed up his cock and lined it up at Logan's entrance and sighed once more before he pushed inside.

"Oh!" Carlos' eyes shot wide open in shock and pleasure at how tight Logan felt, it was better than he'd imagined.

However, when he looked down at Logan he saw that he had his eyes shut tightly in pain, several tears streaming down his cheeks and was biting his lip hard to keep from screaming out in pain.

"Oh Logie, shh…" said Carlos soothingly, kissing his boyfriend's tears away.

"I-I don't get this," Logan said, his voice weak and shaky "H-how do you like this so much? It-it hurts…"

"I know, I know but it gets better, you just have to relax, that helps," Carlos said.

Logan took deep calming breaths, eventually feeling better because of them like Carlos had said.

"Okay, move," he told his boyfriend.

Carlos started out slowly, letting his boyfriend get used to the feeling of having Carlos inside of him.

Logan did not feel any pain anymore but having Carlos inside of him still left him with an unpleasant sensation. So much that he wondered how Carlos could stand it when it happened.

"Oh!" Logan exclaimed, eyes shooting wide open as he felt a wave of intense pleasure wash over him "OH!"

Carlos smirked.

"I found it," he said and began to thrust faster into Logan, hitting his prostate with nearly every thrust.

Logan squirmed, screamed, cursed and begged.

So this was how Carlos and James usually managed to bear with the pain, he thought briefly, amidst the waves of pleasure, because it was an indescribable pleasure afterwards.

"You like that huh?" Carlos whispered, kissing Logan briefly "Like how I feel inside you Logie-bear?"

"Mmm…ah….yeah, fuck Carlos, love it…love you," Logan panted.

"So tight Logie, you feel amazing, did you know that?" Carlos said as he sped up his thrusts and Logan's eyes rolled back from all the pleasure.

"You-you feel so good inside me, papi," Logan stammered "So big…"

Logan screamed again as he felt Carlos' small hand grab hold of his length and begin pumping it in time with his thrusts which continued hitting his prostate continually.

It didn't take long for him to come after that, staining Carlos' bed sheets and his and Carlos' stomachs with white.

Carlos came shortly after with a moan of Logan's name and a few curse words in Spanish, overwhelmed in pleasure at the feeling of Logan's insides hugging his dick impossibly tight.

Carlos got up only to remove the dirty sheets from the bed before he collapsed into Logan's arms, both of them exhausted.

"Wow," was all Logan could say after it was over "That was-amazing, it was-"

"It was, wasn't it?" Carlos murmured, fighting to remain awake "So, what made you want to try things a different way today?"

"I wanted you to know that we're the same in this relationship. You're every bit as important as I am Carlos and your opinion counts every bit as mine. I'm not the dominant one. We both are."

"Guess you've made your point now," said Carlos with a small smile "Come here" and he pulled Logan closer to him.

Logan winced, feeling slightly sore from his recent activities but then smiled once again once he was engulfed by Carlos' warm embrace.

"Te amo, Logan," said Carlos, right before falling asleep.

"I love you too Carlos," Logan answered in English before he snuggled closer to his boyfriend's warm chest...

**A/N: For those of you who did NOT read my author's note at the beginning. This WASN'T the same as last, go back and check.**

**Anyways, hopefully you've enjoyed these last smutty, light chapters, next chapter's when the drama begins to pick up again for our poor guys.**

**CARLOS: Aww...can't you give us a break from all that?**

**ME: O_O I just did...these last two chapters?**

**CARLOS: Not enough...**

**ME: Well too bad...**

**KENDALL: Alright you two, break it off...anyways, we can take whatever you throw our way 'cause we're awesome!**

**ME: I won't deny that...**

**JAMES: Besides, how bad CAN it be, really?**

**LOGAN: James...don't tempt her. Readers, please don't tempt her either.**

**ME: Reviews make me...less evil.**

**LOGAN: Alrighty-then! People review! I don't like her evil grin right now!**

**JAMES: 8-10 are her happy numbers!**

**KENDALL: She'll still update even if she doesn't reach those numbers so check in back with us next Friday!**

**And that's all for today guys!**

**And keeping up with BTR...**

**-Don't miss their new SummerBreak Tour: If you live in the U.S you should totally get your tickets! They come with a complete meet-and-greet package (some of them)!**

**-Check out James Maslow's Youtube account...he's been uploading a new vid. per week for nearly a month now.**

**-Let's all wait patiently for Big Time Invasion which should be released at SOME point during this year! (*huffs impatiently*)**

**IMPORTANT QUESTION: DOES ANYONE KNOW IF JAMES MASLOW AND HALSTON SAGE ARE STILL DATING? Send me a PM if you know! I'd be ever so grateful!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	36. James' Dad & Sad Tale

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back, thank you for all your awesome reviews, you guys are the reason I still update at all...**

**Now, because I've been awfully sick all week with headache, nausea and dizzyness and the computer's brightness really DOES hurt me right now, I can't give you guys the shout outs I'd normally do cuz I really am not well enough to go back and check...srry.**

**Now, if you review THIS chapter, I promise you I WILL include you in next chapter's Shout outs.**

**That said, I hope you enjoy the chapter, please leave a review...**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch. 36: James' Dad & Sad Tale

"Can you believe we're flying in Griffin's own private jet?" Carlos asked excited, once inside the jet "Man, this is awesome!"

The other three looked at each other troubled yet not wanting to ruin the moment for the most innocent member of BTR.

"Sure Carlos," said Logan, faking a smile "It's awesome, and again, it's already good enough Griffin decided NOT to fly over and instead let us go meet him in L.A so, yeah, this is awesome…"

Kendall wasn't paying that much of attention however and neither was James, they were both thinking back to the meeting which had taken place a few moments ago...

_Flashback_

_"I can't believe the month is over," Carlos said, a cute pout on his lips as the four boys waited to board their flight at the airport to take them back to California._

_"I can't either, we'll miss you baby, take care," Sylvia García said, hugging her son tightly._

_"I'll miss you too, mama, but don't worry, Logie will take good care of me, won't you Logie?" Carlos said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend._

_"Of course I will, Mrs. García, you've got nothing to worry about, your son is safe with me…" Logan said._

_"Oh, I know that Logan, you are an amazing young man, I'm sure you and my Carlitos will be just fine…" Sylvia García said, hugging Logan who hugged her back awkwardly._

_"Logie-bear!" Joanna Mitchell exclaimed, hugging her son as soon as Sylvia let go "Give your mom one last hug, son, I'll miss you so much!"_

_"Mom!" Logan complained, his cheeks turning pink "Mom, I love you but this is embarrassing…"_

_All of his friends laughed at that._

_"Take care son," Officer García said, hugging Carlos._

_"Will do, dad," Carlos said._

_"And try not to get into too much trouble, will you?" the Officer added jokingly._

_"I'll try," said Carlos with a shrug._

_"Son, goodbye, we'll miss you," Logan's dad said, grasping his son's hand._

_"I'll miss you too dad, take care," Logan said, shaking his father's hand._

_"James," Brooke said, hugging him "Keep me posted on everything, will you?"_

_"Yes mom," James said, hugging her back "I'll miss you,"_

_"I'll miss you too, my boy," Brooke said before turning to Kendall "I trust you'll look after him?" she said._

_"Yes Mrs. Diamond," Kendall said, giving her an uncertain smile._

_Brooke Diamond let go of James to hug Kendall who hugged her back._

_"You're a good boy," she said once she'd let go of him "Yes, you're a very good boy,"_

_"Thank you Mrs. Diamond, your son's amazing as well," Kendall said, flashing James a smile which he returned._

_"Oh I know that," Brooke said "And I'm glad you do too, well, I hope to see you boys soon,"_

_Both boys smiled at her but James' smile faded as he saw who came behind her._

_"Dad?" he asked uncertainly. He hadn't seen his father at all during his visit to Minnesota and only knew his dad knew about his relationship with Kendall thanks to his mom._

_"You weren't planning on leaving without saying goodbye first, were you?" James' father asked jokingly._

_"No," James said shakily and embracing his dad hesitantly._

_"Brooke," he said coldly, acknowledging her presence with a nod._

_She did not even answer him back._

_"I'll leave you with your father now James, remember, take care," she said curtly before walking away._

_"Dad?" James asked "What are you doing here? I thought you'd never want to see me again after…"_

_"After what? After I found out you were gay?" James' father asked "Nonsense, you're still my son and I love you, and I miss you, I'm hoping I can go visit you to Hollywood soon enough…"_

_"But won't Alexi get mad?" James asked, referring to his step-mother who was 15 years younger than his dad._

_"She'll come with me," James' father answered simply, thankfully missing the grimace James did when he received this news._

_Choosing it was best to switch the topic and steer clear of something which caused him unavoidable pain, James chose to just go ahead and tell his dad about his current "situation" and see what his father thought about it._

_"Uh-dad-there's someone I want you to meet…this is Kendall Knight, my boyfriend…" James said._

_Kendall looked at James in surprise for a few seconds before regaining his cool and smiling at James' dad tentatively._

_"Oh but of course I remember Kendall, James," his father said, smiling at Kendall who returned his smile wearily "You used to talk about him all the time when you were a boy, remember? Kendall did this, Kendall did that, Kendall's amazing, oh dear Lord you never shut up about him! He's the reason why you joined the school's hockey team at all, wasn't he? Isn't he the one who got you into hockey James? 'Cause he was so good at it and all that other stuff you said about him?" James father said._

_"Dad!" James hissed, embarrassed while Kendall laughed "Too much information?"_

_Kendall laughed and pecked his boyfriend on the lips._

_"What's up Jamie? Ashamed to admit how into me you've always been?" he asked jokingly._

_"Well, you're into me too aren't you?" James said "'Cause last night you sure as hell didn't shut up about how amazing I was or how fucking good I felt inside you-"_

_"Okay, pretty boy, I'm sure we all get your point," said Kendall, turning tomato red while the others just laughed._

_"Are you sure Knight? 'Cause I can keep going you know?" James asked teasingly._

_Kendall covered James' mouth with his hand._

_"No, please don't," Kendall said, grinning embarrassedly at the others._

_James licked his palm and Kendall was embarrassed when that simple action made him moan and his cock twitch a bit in his jeans._

_"James!" he hissed, letting go of the brunette while the others laughed around him._

_"Bye James," his dad said, giving his son a hug and Kendall a friendly hand-shake._

_"Good bye dad," James said._

_"Nice meeting you Kendall, treat my son alright will you?" James' father said._

_"Yes sir, of course, always," Kendall said._

_"Dad?" James added timidly "Are you sure you're okay with, you know, all this?"_

_James' dad smiled at his son once more._

_"Of course," he said "You're a good kid James. A nice kid. Who you like and date doesn't matter to me, you're still my son, and I'll always love you for that. I'd rather you were with someone who could give me grandkids, I'll give you that, but not if they wouldn't make you happy my boy. I don't want you to make my mistakes, son. I want you to marry someone who makes you truly happy, someone you really and truthfully want to spend the rest of your life with…"_

_"Like you and Alexi?" James asked with a weary smile._

_"You could say that, yes," James' dad said, squeezing his son's shoulder._

_"Goodbye dad," James said again, quietly._

_"Goodbye kid," James' dad said, giving his son a fleeting hug "Stay in touch, will you? I don't care what your mother says anymore…I want to be more a part of your life."_

_"Sure dad," James said before they parted and he took Kendall's hand._

_The four guys smiled for the last couple of pictures that flashed around them until Kelly ushered them inside the airport..._

_End of Flashback_

"It really _is_ guys," said Kelly, looking through their act and smiling encouragingly at them "Just 'cause Griffin sent his private jet to get us doesn't mean anything particularly serious or bad is about to happen…it just means he wants to protect you guys,"

"Protect us?" Kendall asked "Protect us from what?"

"Well, since you guys came out, you've received an overall positive feedback from the public, yet there are STILL some psychos out there with homophobia that might…you know…want to hurt you guys…"

Carlos clutched Logan's arm looking terrified.

"Really Logie?" he asked softly "Someone wants to harm us?"

Logan sighed.

"Carlos, don't worry about it, I'm sure Griffin's just being overly cautious with this whole thing…"

"Or he's not," said James softly "I know what he fears and I'm glad we won't have to face it- I won't have to face it- again…"

"What are you talking about Jamie?" Kendall asked, taking his boyfriend's hand "What's wrong?"

James sighed.

"When-when I was thirteen, see I was dating Sean at the time but we were just kids, we didn't really know what we were doing was particularly _bad _or _weird _we were just- two boys with a silly crush…"

"Okay, moving on from Sean," Kendall said, a bit impatiently.

James rolled his eyes.

"Anyways," he said "We weren't careful enough, we didn't hide it. Some guys from the football team saw us share a short kiss and hold hands and they-they went nuts. They wouldn't do anything to Sean 'cause- well- you've seen him, he's pretty nicely built, athletic, and a star-hockey player, second-best in the whole team-"

"Again, moving on from Sean…" said Kendall, rolling his eyes.

James just shook his head and bit back a retort. He knew his boyfriend was still pissed over the whole Sean incident and he had a right to be so James shouldn't really complain about it.

"Well," he said with a sigh "I wasn't like Sean. I wasn't protected. Me, the _pretty boy,_ the son of a _cosmetics line owner_, I was their perfect target. They rounded up on me one day after school. It was a day when Carlos had detention, Logan had to tutor another student, and Kendall, you were at home, sick with flu, so I had to walk home alone. Well, as I said, they rounded up on me and began hitting me. There were four of them and only one of me so they overpowered me easily. They- they did horrible things to me…" James said, his voice shaking. Come to think of it, he was shaking all over.

Kendall placed a comforting hand in his boyfriend's shoulder.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to," he said, even though he was more than curious to know what had happened.

"No, no you need to hear this," James said "I've kept it in for too long as it is…"

His friends sat back down on the comfortable seats in the jet and prepared to listen to James' story.

"So they held me down…and they pulled my pants down…they-they said that since I liked it in the ass and all-" James broke down crying and was unable to continue for a few minutes while his friends could only stare horrified at him.

"They-they didn't rape you…did they?" asked Logan softly.

James shook his head.

"They didn't rape me, per say," he said, his voice weak and cracking "They- they went and got this-this long piece of- it was a sort of wooden stick- sort of like the ones them band boys use to play the drums- and- and they rammed it up inside me…"

He broke down again and it took several more long moments before he was able to recover.

"They-they kept pushing it in me and it hurt. It hurt like you guys have no idea…then, then they took it out of me and beat me up some more. They left me on the snowy street, sprawled out, bleeding, half-naked because they thought I was dead. As they went away I heard them laughing and saying what a big favor they'd done to the world by ridding it of _one more disgusting homo_, I finally recovered enough to get up, get dressed and head home. I never told anyone what happened…until now," James finished, his voice shaky.

"Oh James," said Kendall, embracing his boyfriend tightly "Baby I had no idea, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry…"

"Who were they?" Kelly asked "We could still have them arrested, you know? Their crime hasn't expired…"

James shook his head.

"I saw them again when we were back in Minnesota," he said "What's the use now? I've moved on and put all that ugly stuff in the past…"

"Every time I entered you," said Kendall softly and with a shudder "You must have remembered back then, those guys…"

"No Kendall," James said sincerely "Every time you made love to me, all I could think of was how much you loved me, and how careful and loving you were with me, completely opposite of what those jerks did, I love you…"

"Me too baby, come here," said Kendall, wrapping his arms around James and bringing him close to him.

Kelly smiled sadly at them both.

"There you go," she said gently "That's what Griffin wants to avoid, so enjoy the jet you guys!"

"James…" Logan seemed at loss for words "I-I don't know what to say man, I'm sorry, I'm so terribly sorry…"

James shrugged.

"That's okay," he said "It's all in the past now…the important thing is that now I have incredible friends and an amazing boyfriend that make everything worth it…"

"Let's just hope Griffin does not fire us now," Logan said worriedly.

The guys sighed, all troubled.

"Well…whatever happens, we're in this together baby," Kendall said, pulling James closer to him and kissing his forehead.

"Yeah," said James, melting into Kendall's embrace.

Carlos and Logan hugged as well, and moved closer to the other two because, whatever else happened…they were in this together...

**A/N: Well there you go, I hope you enjoyed. This ending note will be short also 'cause I'm feeling CRAPPY. Srry...but I'd really appreciate it if you left a review...**

**See you next Friday guys, cross your fingers and I'll get better throughout the week...I just HATE being sick!**

**Cheers (Not really),**

**Franshes**


	37. The Musical Journey Takes A New Turn

**A/N: And I'm back! Guess what? Today's my dad's b-day so I kindda have to hurry since party guests will arrive soon,lol.**

**ANYHOW, a big thank you to all those who alerted and/or favd. this story but an even bigger thanks to those who reviewed! Thank you guys! I can't even tell you how awesome you are!**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

***Rin'negan Naruto**

***Sapphyah30**

***hailbob97**

**-FosterKids**

**-SerenityRatliff**

**-anabellex2**

**-AgonyJade**

**-JamazingKamesLover**

**-LoveSparkle**

**-Pichicha 123 =p; love you little sis!**

**-MysteryFanfic**

**-All the anonymous reviews I got!**

**You guys are freakin' AWESOME! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**PS. If you have not yet watched "Big Time Invasion" do so, so much KAMES!**

Ch. 37: The Musical Journey Takes A New Turn

The guys arrived, along with Gustavo and Kelly to Griffin's office, nervous as hell.

Obdul showed them inside and accompanied them up to Griffin's office.

Kendall knocked lightly on the door to Griffin's office and opened it as soon as Griffin gave them the okay to come in.

They boys slowly made their way inside.

"Boys," Griffin said looking at each boy in the eye "Surely, you must know why I called you here today?"

"Because-because of all the scandal," Logan said softly "Because we're gay…"

"Correct," Griffin said "What can you tell me about this boys? Give me a good reason why I shouldn't just fire you all right now and avoid myself further trouble with Big Time Rush…"

"Because we've never let you down," said Kendall, speaking up "Because we've worked our butts off this past year and have become successful in record time just to please you. Because we're promising you we'll get even better and bring you even more profit and quite honestly, you'd have to be mad to turn down that offer…"

"Good answer Kendall," Griffin said, giving the blonde a smile "A great one in fact. Okay, this is what I'll do. I'll let you guys remain in Hollywood and continue being stars,"

The guys smiled at one another relieved.

"In return," Griffin said "You guys will have to do whatever it takes to keep your fans and sponsors happy. Got it? Whatever it takes. Also, you'll need to bear with a few more interviews, and they'll be-harsh-let's put it that way. And I want no complaints about that either, got it?"

"But last time they hardly respected our privacy!" Kendall couldn't help saying "The woman was practically asking who tops when James and I fuck!"

James turned slightly pink and Carlos and Logan snickered but they didn't say anything.

"So?" Griffin asked Kendall, eyebrows raised "You want privacy Kendall? Go back home. In here, all those juicy stories are what sells and while they sell you're going to have to tell them. Sorry. That's how Hollywood works out. Take it or leave it."

They guys groaned but accepted what Griffin told them nonetheless.

Big Time Rush would continue for now…

Next, Gustavo and Kelly ushered the guys out of Griffin's office and into Rocque Records where a bunch of stylists were waiting to give the boys their "major makeover".

The guys immediately began to protest but their protests fell to deaf ears as they were ambushed by the team of stylists.

_45 minutes later…_

The four BTR boys stood stunned in front of the mirrors.

Kendall was wearing a tight black long-sleeved leather jacket with a tight white polo shirt, black skinny jeans and gray sneakers. His bushy eyebrows had been trimmed and the clear contact lenses they'd forced on him gave his bright green eyes an even greater depth and insightful look. His blonde hair was combed to the left giving the blonde an overall sensual look.

James was in a light gray long-sleeved jacket with a dark blue polo shirt and black skinny jeans and black sneakers. His hair had been cut, straightened, and smoothed over to the right side. His stylists had forced him to apply colorless Chap Stick to make his lips look fuller and, as they put it, more "kissable".

Logan was wearing a short-sleeved blue sports coat with a light blue formal, button-down shirt and light brown formal pants as well as black blucher shoes. His hair had been gelled and pushed down slightly, creating a slight wave which fell just above his eyes which made him appear to be a cute, though rather shy schoolboy.

Carlos was wearing a black, long sleeved polo sweatshirt over a short-sleeved, loose, formal black shirt and he was wearing a striped purple and black tie and white sneakers. His hair was pretty much the same, however, his stylists had forced him to trim his eyebrows and apply a bit of the colorless Chap Stick they'd forced on James.

"I…don't recognize us," Kendall said finally.

"Of _course _you don't recognize yourselves!" Gustavo boomed out, startling the other four "That was the whole idea and thank God it worked!"

"I…guess we'll get used to this-new us…" said Logan weakly, pulling a bit at his sweatshirt.

"We don't look bad," James commented "Different, though not bad,"

He was right.

It was clear what the stylists had had in mind, what Griffin and Gustavo obviously had in mind also. Carlos and Logan's new appearances made them look like an overall cute couple. James and Kendall's new appearances however were totally designed to make them both look sexier than ever.

"Kendall and James look like sex on legs," Kelly said honestly, making the two guys blush.

"Gustavo, I'm not sure if James and I are really comfortable with- _this_…" Kendall said, gesturing to his new look.

"Well get used to it 'cause your fans will love it and that's what we're trying to do here, aren't we?" said Gustavo, a tad bit annoyed.

"Gustavo's right Kendall," James intervened when he sensed his boyfriend was about to protest "This is what we wanted to achieve and we've made it. Besides, you look very hot right now; this might even come as a boost to us…"

Logan and Carlos gagged.

"Please stop it with your innuendos James," Carlos begged "It's bad enough you guys can't be quiet while having sex at home, we don't need to hear about it at work as well…"

"Keep those comments for the press," said Gustavo with a nod "They'll like that…"

Kendall groaned, frustrated and embarrassed.

"When can we go back to Palm Woods?" he asked.

"As soon as today's interviews are over," Kelly promised.

The blonde had to suppress another groan. James, sensing his boyfriend's distress took Kendall's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Everything will be alright," he promised Kendall.

"I know that," Kendall said "I just wish they'd let us be ourselves, that's all…."

"They'll let us be ourselves as soon as the new album comes out and they see that our sales didn't plummet to the ground," said Logan logically.

"That's _if _they don't plummet," Carlos added worriedly.

"CARLOS!" The other two hissed at him but Kendall shook his head.

"No, he's right," he said "Nothing's certain for now, we've got to try our hardest and perform up to 110%, that's the only way we'll manage to stay on top…Kelly, when does the new album come out?"

"Not for another two weeks," said Kelly checking her clipboard "You guys have until then to convince your fans you're still the same and that you need them…Now more than ever,"

The guys nodded with solemn expressions on their faces…

**A/N: Guests are here so I can't really say much except I hop you guys enjoyed and plz leave a review!**

**8-10 are happy numbers!**

**I'll see you all next Fri.**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**PS. Be prepared for some MAJOR drama (and possibly smut) coming up!**


	38. The Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: Okay guys, sorry for the VERY late update...fanfic's not letting me do a lot of things, it's weird. Anyways, because of the time screw-up I won't post this chapter's shout outs I am TRULY sorry guys, I still love you all and you're all awesome, so if you reviewed last chapter, you are SO awesome!**

**Anyways enjoy this chapter and pay close attention because, although I'll admit its mainly smut it'll prepare you for...later on, so let's see who can guess what's coming next.**

**Enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch.38: The Calm Before the Storm

Kendall lay on his bed on his back feeling lonelier and colder and angrier than ever.  
James was lying next to him, however, his back was to him.  
It was obvious to anyone watching them that the brunette still resented him for his attitude towards him the last couple of days since they'd gotten back from Minnesota. All they'd been doing was fight.

Due to all the media still going haywire over them, the BTR boys had in the end not been allowed to return to Palm Woods and were instead staying in a secluded hotel near Rocque Records.

So that was why he and James currently shared a room (and a bed) right now. And Kendall thought things couldn't be worse off. The lack of privacy and constant tension were making him and James argue constantly and, more than once, Kendall brought back the issue of James' infidelity which only irritated the brunette further.  
He sighed frustrated. It wasn't his fault. He couldn't help it.

He knew it would take a long while, if ever, for him to get to trust James again. The brunette was just too desirable for his own good and, apparently, too weak to say no to another pretty face.

"I'm not!" said James annoyed, shaking Kendall out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Kendall asked confused "When did you wake up?"

"A little while ago," James said offended " And you should take care with your thoughts...you said the last bit out loud..."

"Well, I'll apologize whenever you prove me wrong..." Kendall snapped back.

James rolled over to face Kendall.

"Kendall," he said honestly "Why are we doing this? I mean, why are we STILL together? All we do anymore is fight 24/7. You can't trust me, and I can't say I blame you; however, I DO feel you've been rather unfair to me. Ever since the whole Sean deal all I've been trying to do is make it up to you. And you don't appreciate it..."

"I DO appreciate it. But it'll take a lot more than random dates, little gifts and sex to make me fully forgive you..." said Kendall.

James sighed.

"Precisely," he said "Kendall, I'd say it's best if we-we stopped this. We're both hurting and...It won't get better Kendall. You know it won't."

Kendall sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew James was right and yet simply did not want to let go of the brunette.

"I told you once and I'm telling you again James, I won't leave you. So unless you're dumping me, I suggest we stop talking about this."

"Well..." James bit his lip, unsure of how to proceed next without unnecessarily hurting the blonde.

Kendall, who sensed with a kind of panic what the brunette was going to say next decided to silence him before he said something they'd later regret by crashing his lips onto James'.

James moaned, silently cursing his inability to resist the blonde boy's kisses.

Kendall gently rolled them over, continuing to kiss James; trailing kisses down his neck and spine, making James hate himself even more for letting out little whines and mewls of pleasure.

Wordlessly, Kendall moved two fingers up to James' mouth and glared at him, daring him to stop now.

James couldn't stop however. Not now, not ever. He was just so addicted, too addicted, to Kendall to ever stop.

He took Kendall's fingers into his mouth and began sucking on them, twirling his tongue around them, coating them with saliva.

Kendall then moved his fingers to James' entrance which was still rather loose from last night's activities.

James moaned, feeling Kendall's fingers enter him. However, that soon proved to be not enough for him.

"K-Kendall!" he panted "E-enough prep. I'm ready. I want you now."

Kendall didn't need to be told twice. He reached for the nearly empty bottle of lube near his bedside table (they'd been having A LOT of sex lately, most of it angry sex like this one) and coated his dick with lube before lining it up with James' entrance and pushing in.

James screamed out and writhed in pleasure underneath the blonde.

"H-harder!" he panted "Faster K-Kendall please!"

Kendall sped up his thrusts, slamming into James' welcoming body.  
James let out a loud moan and his back arched off the bed as Kendall hit his prostate directly.

"M-more..." he whined "Want more Kenny,"  
Kendall's hand went down to grip James' length, pumping him in time with his thrusts, making the pretty boy scream from so much pleasure.

"KENDALL!" He screamed as he came painting his and Kendall's bodies with white.  
Kendall came with a small moan moments later after a few more thrusts. James moaned weakly, feeling as Kendall released inside him. Kendall then pulled out causing James to whine from the emptiness.

"You were saying?" Kendall asked him tiredly.

"I forgot…" James said, snuggling into him.

Kendall sighed, he knew their problems were NOWHERE near resolved and that he was making things worse by putting off the conversations which he and James should've already had…but he was Kendall Knight. And he hated changes. For better…or for worse...

**A/N: There, done. Hope you liked it and, as I said, be prepared for some MAJOR drama that'll come up.**

**But it's Kames and we all love Kames, right?**

**BTW, if you haven't watched "Big Time Scandal", do so, it is WAY too awesome and I detected loads of Kames moments, though that MAY be just wishful thinking lol.**

**Plz review, reviews get a shouts out AND motivate me so this type of lateness never happens again.**

**BTW: I read in wikipedia that season 4 is BTR's final season...plz somebody, anybody tell me this is not true...**


	39. Big Time Hurt

**A/N: Okay, another late update I know, and STILL no shout outs BUT bear with me guys, I'm in the middle of my final exams. Hang on tight for about 2 weeks and then I promise lighting-speed updates!**

**On the bright side, tomorrow May 20th is my 16th b-day! Gah, I feel old!**

**Anyways enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**PS. I'm sure you're all going to hate me for this but...you'll see.**

Ch.39: Big Time Hurt

"Ah! It's just so great to be HOME!" Carlos exclaimed, dropping his suitcase by the door and flopping down on the orange couch.

"Agreed," Kendall said before flopping down next to Carlos.

"It's good to be back," James said with a yawn "I sure missed all our friends…"

He soon joined them and placed an arm around Kendall who immediately tensed.

James noticed his boyfriend's weirdness and looked at him strangely.

"Something wrong?" he asked Kendall.

"It's nothing," Kendall said, brushing away James' comment.

James' eyes narrowed.

"Something IS wrong," he said "Kendall, what's up?"

"Nothing!" Kendall insisted "Look, I'm just tired that's all…maybe I just need to chill for a little bit..."

"Okay, so what do you say if we go down to the pool, you know, catch up with all our friends, drink some smoothies, and swim for bit? Would that help you relax?" asked Logan helpfully.

"I- don't think that's a good idea…" Kendall said.

"Oh, Kendall, c'mon!" the three others begged.

Kendall sighed.

"Alright," he said, rolling his eyes "Let's go then,"

He went to the bathroom to get changed into his swim trunks and then left with the other three for the Palm Woods' Pool…

_**Line Break**_

"GUYS!" They were greeted cheerfully by all their friends.

"Lightning!" Carlos exclaimed, overjoyed to see his faithful friend who jumped into his arms and began licking his face.

"Hey, hey there that's enough," Logan said, taking Lightning out of Carlos' arms "You're hitting on my boyfriend right there, buddy," Logan added jokingly and Lightning barked.

"Hey guys!" Camille greeted them all cheerfully.

"Hey Camille!" the guys answered.

"So," Logan asked, trying to sound casual "How'd your date with Stetson go?"

Carlos smacked his arm hard.

"Ow!" Logan exclaimed angrily, rubbing his arm "Carlos I have a right to ask-!"

"No you don't," Carlos said stiffly.

Camille laughed.

"He's right Logan, you don't," she teased "But for your sake, I'll let you know…it went great. Jett and I are dating now…"

"Oh, um, wow-that's awesome…" Logan said, scratching the back of his neck.

"We're glad for you Camille," Kendall said sincerely.

"Hey Kendall, you're back!" Jo said, coming up to them.

"Hey Jo!" Kendall said as he embraced her lightly "How'd it all go?"

"Guess what? I got the lead role in the new Spy-Tron movie! It's the biggest role I've gotten yet! "

"AWESOME!" all four guys chorused.

"Sup boys?" said Lucy joining them, giving Kendall a fleeting hug and the rest of the guys a friendly (though rather hard) punch in the shoulder.

"Lucy!" James exclaimed while rubbing his shoulder "How've you been?"

"Never better," said Lucy "I got signed for a really big music company, I'll have a couple of demos and my first album should be out in less than a year…"

"Hey, that's good," Carlos said.

Lucy smiled and shrugged.

"I guess…" she said "I've also got a new boyfriend…"

"Whoa-really? Who is he?" Kendall asked, genuinely curious.

"Um…do you CARE?" James snapped.

Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Of COURSE I care James, she's my _friend_, and don't talk 'cause I'm not like you!"

That shut James up and made angry tears pool in his eyes which he hastily wiped away before anyone could notice. The other two noticed James' hurt look and shot Kendall dirty looks.

"Alright Kendall, that's enough, I think he gets it, what he did was wrong but you don't have to rub it in his face every time, it's all you've been doing ever since we got back!" said Carlos. Logan nodded in agreement.

The girls looked at them confused.

"Long story," Kendall said "Another time…"

The three nodded in understanding.

The guys were then joined by Tyler, Guitar Dude, and all their other friends, welcoming them home.

Kendall stiffened however when he saw Mark approach James.

"Hey Mark," said James cheerfully.

"James! How'd it all go? I heard you guys are big news right now…"

"Yeah, yeah, we are," James said, turning to Kendall and shocked at seeing said blonde glowering at him.

"I'll…leave you two alone…to catch up and stuff," said Kendall faking a smile before storming back to the apartment, shocking everyone at his hostile behavior.

"Mark-guys- I'm sorry, I have to go check on him…see what the hell's wrong with him," James said, before hurrying after Kendall.

"Kendall-wait up!" James exclaimed, the blonde just kept walking and so James was forced to break into a run in order to catch up to him, grabbing him by his arm and pulling him when he finally reached him.

"Let GO James!" Kendall snarled at him, attempting to free his arm from the brunette's grip.

"Not until you talk to me, Kendall, look at me!" James said, pulling him into his grasp, hugging him hard though Kendall continued to struggle "Baby, what's wrong?"

"You have to ask?" Kendall said dryly, finally staying still in James' arms.

"I do, what's wrong?" James asked again.

"Don't think I didn't notice what you were doing back there," said Kendall blinking back tears.

"Huh?" James asked, completely clueless.

Kendall gave a dry laugh and wiped his eyes.

"See? And the worse thing is, you don't even notice it. You were totally flirting with Mark out there, and he was totally getting it, and I was right next to you! I mean, I get it, you can't help it, you're pretty and people are bound to notice it but could you at least, AT LEAST try to pretend like you have a boyfriend and care about him at all when I'm with you? Whatever you do when I'm not looking…you know, I've decided that that's not really my problem. From this point on, you can date and kiss as many guys and girls you want, so long as I never find out about it…okay?"

"Kendall!" James exclaimed "I-I'd never do that!"

"Wouldn't you?" Kendall asked, looking at him sadly.

"We're over…" James said softly, eyes wide.

Kendall looked at him in shock.

"What?" he asked.

James swallowed the lump in his throat, not willing to cry in front of Kendall.

"We're done Kendall…you can't trust me and it's hurting you and it's hurting me…We can't keep on hurting each other this way. It's best if we-if we go back to how we were before all this mess…I want my brother back…"

"Brothers?" Kendall asked, the word sounding so strange and vile now, instead of _boyfriends._

"Always," James said, blinking back tears "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Kendall winced when he heard the door slam, and for the first time ever, lost it completely and dissolved into tears, curling into a ball of misery.

He knew what James had said was true. They were hurting each other and it was best for both of them to end things now, in more or less friendly terms, than when it was too late and they hated each other…but it hurt so much…

Kendall's phone beeped and he hurriedly took it out, hoping, foolishly, that it would be James, saying he'd been kidding or that he wanted to take back what he'd said before, instead, it was a text from Logan which read:

**_Gustavo says we're shooting a commercial for Griffin tomorrow…you might want to tell James 'cause it's early in the morning and he says he'll kill us if we're late.  
-Logan_**

**A/N: Aand I'm pretty sure you all want to kill me right now, remember, leave a review to tell me how much you hate me, lol.**

**Also, you might be sad to know this BUT this story's got about 1 or 2 more chapters left...do not despair, there WILL be a sequel with every bit as much smut, drama, humor, and just plain KAMES as this one.**

**It would really mean the world to me if you guys left a review, reviews are the best b-day gifts you guys could leave me!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	40. Big Time Shooting

**A/N: I know what you guys are probably thinking...yep, another late update.**

**To be fair, I AM including this week's shout outs though, plus, school's hectic what with the end of the year only 9 days away...**

**Anyways, since I'm short on time I'm only including last week's reviews...if you only favd and/or alerted I still thank you but...srry, no shout outs this time.**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-kendallKAMESjames**

**-LoveSparkle**

**-gabbie**

**-xxbtrbaby**

**-4ever with Kames**

**-Anon**

**-Anonymous**

**Despite all the chaos going on in my life right now, you guys are the reason I keep writing at all, you're awesome you guys!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch. 40: Big Time Shooting

Kendall woke up feeling cold, tired, miserable, and wet for he'd cried himself to sleep, his pillow a sad evidence for it.

He got up at and walked, dragging his feet, forcing himself to move forwards towards the bathroom, fighting the ache in his chest.

He splashed some water in his face and that's when he took a proper look at himself in the mirror.

His eyes were puffy and red from crying. His nose was pink and his hair all tussled and messed up.

He looked terrible.

_'Look at me' _Kendall thought '_I'm hideous, it's no wonder someone as gorgeous as James doesn't want me'_

Fighting back more tears and his anxiety, he managed to throw on some clothes and head out, trying to look as unaffected as possible.

"Morning!" Logan greeted with a smile.

Kendall smiled weakly at him.

"So what are our plans for today?" he asked him "Where are Carlos and-and James?"

"They went out to get our breakfasts since Mama Knight and Katie had to leave early for San Diego and James told us not to wake you up- that you were very tired 'cause you'd gone to bed late last night- how come? You came up the apartment LONG before Carlos and I did and we didn't see you for the rest of the night…"

Kendall sighed and decided to be honest with Logan.

"James and I broke up last night…" he said.

"What?" Logan exclaimed "Oh Kendall…I'm sorry…"

"I'm going to be okay," Kendall said "And maybe James is right…maybe this IS for the best,"

"If you say so," Logan said, smiling sympathetically at his friend "Are you guys going to announce your break up today while shooting the commercial or on the Pop Tiger interview later today?"

"No," said Kendall, shaking his head "Too much drama in too little time…we'll just let our fans think we're still together, at least for some time, before announcing the break up…"

"And you both agree with this?" Logan asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well…James and I haven't really _talked _since the whole…break up deal but…I'm sure he'll agree with me once I explain things to him,"

"You might want to talk with him now," said Logan, looking at his phone "'Cause Carlos just texted me they're in the Lobby right now…"

Kendall tried to ignore the nervous butterflies in his stomach as he thought about the possibility of seeing James again, even if he wasn't his now.

As if on cue, Carlos and James entered the apartment carrying bags that smelled suspiciously of doughnuts and coffee.

"Thanks babe, you're a life saver," Logan said, taking his breakfast from Carlos and pulling him in for a quick kiss.

"Thanks James," Kendall said, smiling weakly at his ex-boyfriend.

"Hey, no problem," James said softly "Still friends right?"

"Right…" Kendall repeated, fighting the urge to cry "Speaking of which…we really shouldn't let the media find out about our break up…you heard Griffin, we don't need any more drama for a while…I say we just pretend-for the camera's sake…"

"So…we fake-date for the press?" James asked "Alright, if it's what you want, although I can't say I'm thrilled by that idea Kendall. Lies…they only get you in more trouble in the end…we both should've learned that by now…"

"Let's not talk about that okay?" Kendall said, avoiding James' gaze because he was sure if he saw James' heartbroken expression he'd break down as well and he couldn't…he wouldn't…he was the leader. He had to stay strong.

"Guys? Commercial? Let's talk about this later shall we? For now, we have to hurry!" Carlos said, gulping down his breakfast. The other three quickly copied him and hurried to a nearby Plaza where the commercial would be filmed.

They arrived at the scene and were amazed to see almost everything was ready. Lights were placed everywhere. Extras were in their places and everything was set.

Kelly hurried the guys into their positions.

"Okay, so remember your lines, we're advertising Griffin's new green-cups got it? Katie got it into his head to make all his products eco-friendly so now we have to advertise his whole line of eco-friendly products, starting with the cups now smile…"

"Um…who are they?" Logan asked, looking strangely at a group of people all holding posters and banners and staring at the four guys as though they were some sort of disease, with expressions of the utmost loathing.

Kelly seemed rather nervous by this question.

"Just-don't mind them…" she said.

"Homos are Satan's spawn!" a man yelled "They're the cause of society's degeneration!"

The four guys' expressions turned into equal masks of hurt upon hearing what the man shouted.

"Don't mind him," Kelly kept saying "Just ignore him. All of them. They'll go away eventually…"

"Fags ought to be burned alive!" another one shouted "The world would be a better place without them!"

"Why are they so mean?" Carlos whispered, taking Logan's hand, his eyes sparkling with tears "We haven't done anything to them…"

"Kelly's right…" said Logan, giving Carlos' hand a reassuring squeeze "We shouldn't mind them, c'mon…"

"God created man and woman, being gay isn't normal," a woman said coldly "And this is what our children see every day? What they'll imitate!"

The guys did their best to ignore the crowd raging insults at them and continued with the commercial. They were half-way done when everything went wrong.

Horribly wrong.

From the crowd, a hooded man pushed his way to the front shouting enraged

"Take this you faggots, sons of Lucifer!" and he pulled out a gun from underneath his cloak and pulled the trigger pointing it at the guys.

James had only seconds to react before he pushed Kendall out of the way, the bullet penetrating him instead, right through his chest.

"JAMES!" Kendall yelled anguished as James fell, injured. Kendall managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

Kelly and Gustavo screamed for help and police officers immediately intervened at the scene, making the situation that much more chaotic and yet Kendall didn't notice any of that.

He could only see James' shirt which had previously been white turn darker shades of red as James continued to bleed out.

"No James," Kendall said, tears running down his face "No, don't this to me, don't die on me James, hold on, please, help is on the way, hold on, please, hold on…"

"Ken-dall," James managed to rasp out and Kendall was horrified to see blood coming out of James' mouth as well.

"Shh, shh, don't talk, you're going to be okay, you're going to be alright..." he said, caressing James' hair.

Weakly, James managed to shake his head a little.

"Don't be stupid Jamie, of course you'll be alright, don't give up!" Kendall said, growing more agitated as the seconds ticked by, James became paler, and his breathing shallower and still no help arrived.

"Love you," James managed to whisper out "I'm sorry," before he allowed darkness to overcome him.

"No James! Don't do this to me! Don't die!" Kendall cried anguished "Don't die James! Don't die love! I love you! Please, don't leave me, please!"

But James didn't answer him...

**A/N: So...bet that if you guys didn't ALREADY hate me for the break-up you hate me now? No? Yes? Lol. The answer's probably yes. Anyways review and let me know what you think...I'm thinking about next chapter being the last chapter 'cause I feel people have sort of lost interest in this fic 'cause it's so long but if you guys want me to keep going I will, just let me know.**

**Anyways, review!**

**See you all next weekend (NOTE: I no longer say Friday 'cause of school...I'm never sure if I'll actually be able to update on Friday but definitely by next weekend...)**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	41. Heart-Wrenching News

**A/N: Hey guys, I made it! I finally could update one of my regular Friday updates, lol.**

**Anyways, it's incredible the number of reviews I got for last chatpter. Curiously...I had to shoot poor James for it, lol. Anyways, most of you begged me not to make this the last chapter-even though I HAD promised a sequel so...instead of a sequel I guess I could make this fic longer...would you guys like that or would you prefer a sequel?**

**Well, guess you guys have to read this chapter first before you decide...enjoy!**

**To the many awesome reviewers...**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-AgonyJade**

**-4ever with Kames**

**-Samanthateach**

**-Pichicha 1 2 3: Lil sis, you really annoy me sometimes but I still love you! :) (hugs)**

**-LoveSparkle**

**-foreverkames**

**-Nuria de Maslow**

**-CrazyMary01**

**-luke rusherboy**

**-JamazingKamesLover**

**-kamesloveallday**

**-Someone3**

**-all the Anonymous reviews I got!**

Ch. 41: Heart-Wrenching News

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos all sat in the hospital's waiting room with identical masks of terror.

Kendall was actually shaking, his mom and sister beside him, trying to comfort him as best as they could.

Kelly was crying softly on Gustavo's shoulder and he for once, didn't have anything to say, his expression one of terrible sadness.

"Where's James' mom?" Kelly asked, her voice shaking.

"She said she'd get on the first plane here so she- she should be on her way," Logan said, his voice barely above a whisper.

One of the doctors who was tending to James came out, his expression somber.

One look at the doctor's face and Kendall's heart fell and he braced himself for the worst.

"How is he, doctor?" Logan dared to ask.

The doctor sighed.

"I'm not going to lie to you guys," he said "He's in a very critical state right now. The bullet went so close to the aorta he was so close, _so close_ to just dying. As it is, it's caused major internal bleedings and he's very unstable. The bullet also punctured his right lung which has collapsed. I'll be honest with you three…your friend isn't doing very well right now, he's bleeding out…"

"What are his chances of pulling through?" Mama Knight asked, her voice thick with unshed tears.

"Honestly? I'd say about a 45%, maybe even less…" said the doctor.

Kendall couldn't believe it. James was dying. James was going to die and it was all because of him.

"Is there nothing we can do to help?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You can always donate blood to your friend, whoever one of you is AB+"

"That would mean you and I, Kendall," Logan said quickly.

"We'll do it," Kendall asked.

Suddenly, the sound of beeping machines reached the guys' ears.

The doctor excused himself after briefly explaining they were now doing an emergency surgery on James to extricate the bullet but that the procedure itself was very risky since the surgery implied on more blood-loss for James who'd lost too much already.

During the next few hours the wait was the most horrible thing for all of them. It became even worse when James' mom and dad arrived; panicked, seeking any information they could have on their son's condition.

When it neared 7 hours and the guys still had heard nothing from James' condition, they were all nearly driven mad with anxiousness.

Minutes later, however, they were startled by more sounds of loud beeping and lots of doctors and nurses running inside the operating room.

"What's happening?" Carlos squeaked pitifully

"His heart crashed again, we have to act NOW or we'll lose him, he'll be brain-dead in a few minutes if we don't stop this and get oxygen to his brain," A doctor hurriedly exclaimed.

The guys gasped, horrified.

James' mom began crying hysterically in her ex-husband's shoulder, something which would've shocked the guys any other day if they hadn't been so close to tears themselves.

"This is all my fault," Kendall whispered, allowing a few stray tears to run down his cheeks "It should be me in there and not him,"

"Kendall, none of this is your fault, James loves you," Brooke managed to whisper out in between her sobs.

"If anything, it's my fault," Gustavo said "I was there. I should've made sure he was safe. I put you guys in harm's way. I should've seen this coming, I should've prevented it, I should've-"

"Stop beating yourself up Gustavo," Kelly said, grabbing the man's arm and rubbing it soothingly "None of this is _anyone's_ fault…"

"I can think of someone who's entirely to blame for this," Logan muttered bitterly "Did they arrest the shooter?"

"Yes," Kelly replied "They arrested him and are charging him with committing a hate crime and attempted murder, hopefully, they'll put him away for long."

This, however, brought no relief whatsoever to the distressed teens and parents. They just wanted James to be okay.

They had no choice but to continue in their endless wait.

Finally, a doctor came out and all people in the waiting room stood out.

However, one look at the doctor's dejected face made Kendall want to cry.

"How is he, doctor?" Mama Knight asked.

He sighed.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news…" he said.

"He-he's not-?" Logan said, though he couldn't bring himself to express the full question.

"He's not dead if that's what you're wondering," the doctor said making everyone breath out a sigh of relief.

"So he's okay now?" Logan asked.

"No, I'm afraid not," the doctor said "He's in a coma guys, I'm sorry,"

Everyone gasped horrified.

"He's in a very critical state and…well, I wouldn't say to give up hope but…the chances of him waking up anytime soon, if any day, are very, very slim...I'm sorry…" the doctor said.

"No…" Kendall whispered before, unable to withstand the guilt and pain anymore, he ran out, leaving his friends and family behind feeling sad and worried, though they knew better than to try to stop him.

Carlos, Logan, Mama Knight, and Katie gazed sadly at Kendall's retreating form. They knew the blonde boy was suffering a great deal internally and it was best to just leave him alone for a while…

**A/N: Anyways, that's the end of the chapter. Now you guys have a decision to make that will determine the course of this story...shall I continue or shall there be a sequel?**

**Review and let me know what you want, and what you thought of the chapter in general.**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	42. Lost

**A/N: Alright so...in the end it was all pretty evenly divided. Many of you wanted a sequel, but many of you wanted me to continue also. Some of you suggested I make one more chapter before the sequel. I have decided to follow you guys' advice. This is, therefore, this story's last chapter.**

**HOWEVER, the sequel shall be up, as always, by next week and maybe, since I'm already on summer break I can post it even sooner than that so...keep checking.**

**I had trouble deciding the sequel's name...I wanted to name it "Remember Me" (lol. Loved the movie, even though I cried) at first but since I'd already named this Big Time Decisions, following the series' naming pattern I decided in the end to keep it that way.**

**The sequel, therefore, shall be named "Big Time Reminiscence" (lol. Fancy word for "memory"). Don't miss it!**

**As always, thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-Someone3**

**-gabby**

**-CrazyMary01**

**-JamazingKamesLover**

**-Nuria de Maslow**

**-FosterKids**

**-jamesmaslowlover**

**-4ever with Kames**

**-Samanthateach**

**-luke rusherboy**

**-AgonyJade**

**-kamesloveallday**

**Whew! Long list...see why I'm so motivated right now? Thanks you guys! You ROCK!**

**Alrighty, this author's note WAY too long already so,**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**PS. Who else loved "Big Time Cameos"? I thought it was hilarious! Kendall was such a bad boy... "I'll tell you what our next move is...I'm gonna kick your-" (alarm goes off) lol. Seriously though I noticed two things...1) what's with all the Kenlos lately? and 2) All members of BTR have a tendency to cross dress in the show, hmm...gets my inner writer thinking about thousands of different...dirty...scenarios. Lol, okay, moving on!**

Ch.42: Lost

Kendall ran out of the room, down the stairs, and finally out the entrance door...out of the hospital.

And still, he continued running...

He ran and ran until his lungs were screaming from the effort it took for him to breathe, his legs burning to the point where the pain had turned into a strange numbness.

And still he continued running...

He ran past the crowded street, with cars zooming in from all directions. Several drivers screeched to a stop when they saw Kendall, barely avoiding to hit him. Angrily, they got out of their cars, demanding that Kendall be more careful, and yet Kendall didn't hear them.

And still he continued running...

When he finally could take no more, due to physical exhaustion, Kendall took a look at his surroundings.

It all seemed so strange to him, so alien.

He was sure he'd seen this place before, was sure he'd been here before with the guys and Gustavo...it seemed like a place he knew and yet couldn't remember it. The words ROCQUE RECORDS gleamed, even during nighttime and Kendall suddenly felt a searing pain in his chest as his memories all came flooding back to him. James...in a coma...James, who was never coming back to him...James who'd been hurt because of him. With these thoughts weighing him down, Kendall took off once more. He ran in the entirely different direction. He ran past everything he knew.

And still he continued running...

When he finally stopped again he was in a dark alley. His heart was thumping hard against his chest, both from the physical exertion he'd just had and from adrenaline which was coursing through his veins, warning him beforehand that this was no safe place to stay. Closely, behind a dark corner, Kendall could hear cruel, heartless laughter and what sounded like whimperings. Survival instincts kicking in, he took off once again.

And still he continued running...

Being the star jock that he'd always been, Kendall Knight knew his body could withstand enormous amounts of physical activity, the problem with this one was that, if he could have his way, it would be never-ending.

While running, he didn't have to think, he could completely disconnect himself from the world around him, from the awful truth which plagued him. He could pretend he was alright, that his heart didn't feel like on the verge of exploding, that he wasn't drowning in an endless sea of misery and torment.

_Who knew love could hurt so much?_

Kendall thought he'd experienced first-hand how much of a bitch-slap love could give a person when he'd found out James was cheating on him. He'd felt desperate, his heart breaking into a million pieces, his world crumbling around him. Life had proven him wrong however. Breaking up with James had hurt a thousand times more. It was as if his heart had broken, he'd stitched it back up, and the break up tore open the stitches, hurting even more than before. As he lay all through the night, his dreams tormented by the idea that James might not love him anymore, that he'd never loved him enough, Kendall had thought he'd definitely experienced the worst.

Life, again, had proven him wrong.

This time, the pain was unbearable. He was Kendall Knight, ruthless hockey player, fearless leader of Big Time Rush. He could do ANYTHINH he wanted. He could overcome ANYTHING. He'd been ten years old when his father had died and had to become the man in the family. He'd managed to pull through. He'd endured late-night trainings with his coach and had taken his Minnesota team to Nationals being only 14, and he pulled through. He'd managed, in the blink of an eye, to move from Minnesota to L.A, to turn from a hockey player to a popsinger, postpone all his life's dreams for James...and he pulled through. But this, _this_ was beyond him.

And still he continued running...

When he reached the Palm Woods, well past midnight, everything was eerily quiet and somber. It was as if the whole building was mourning Kendall's loss. Kendall felt his breath hitch in his throat and he thought about running off again, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. His body wouldn't let him anymore.

Even as he gazed at the familiar place, he felt like he'd arrived at the wrong destination. This place was strange. This place wasn't his home. No place would ever feel like home again without his Jamie.

_'I'm lost' _Kendall realized before his legs gave out underneath him and he collapsed, letting darkness claim him, welcoming the sweet nothingness his exhausted body offered him...

And that's how his friends and family would find him the next morning, passed out from sheer exhaustion, near the Palm Wood's Pool.

He was lost...

**A/N: Sad chapter, I know, but it brings on to the sequel which, for those of you who skipped my author's note at the beginning shall be called "Big Time Reminiscence". It shall be up, the latest, by next Friday.**

**Want a sneak peek? ;) I know you do...**

**SNEAK PEEK...**

**"..._it all seemed wrong to Kendall. A terrible nightmare that he couldn't seem to wake out of. Big Time Rush wasn't a band of three. It had never been a band of three and yet now everyone, besides him, was acting as if it'd been a band of three all along._**

**_The press went haywire the first couple of days after James' accident but the fuss had gradually died down until they'd moved on into the next celebrity gossip they could find._**

**_'It's as if we've all forgotten James' Kendall thought bitterly to himself one night 'Like he was never here. Like it wasn't his dream that made us who we are now…'"_**

**_END OF SNEAK PEEK_**

**Want to read more? Want to figure out if it is indeed true the rest of the Big Time Rush family managed to move on from James? Want to know if Kendall will ever recover and move on? Will James ever wake up or will he die?**

**Don't miss "Big Time Reminiscence" then! And leave a review for this chapter will you? I made it specifically for you guys ;) I was going to end it last chapter...**

**Overall, thanks for all the love and support you've ALL shown for this story...you guys are the best. I hope you'll continue to love "Big Time Reminiscence" and that you'll all be satisfied with the outcome.**

**I'm looking forward to hearing from all you guys!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


End file.
